Aria of Isolation
by Soojimasu
Summary: This is the tale of two, young yordles destined for greatness…and each other. But will they live long enough to see this future? Only time will tell.
1. Touring the Yordle Academy

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings and pre-established lore copyright of Riot Games (and all that jazz).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Touring the Yordle Academy**

A sudden wind conjured itself around the yordle, encircling him as it grew with ferocity. The grainy gusts swept through his fur and scratched at his jumpsuit. As if caught in the eye of a sandstorm, the yordle found himself trapped amongst the sizable tempest and, soon enough, felt his eyelids grow heavy and his senses fade. Losing consciousness, he fell to the ground, left alone to rest.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

As the ribbons of light emerged through the curtains, illuminating the small, littered bedroom in a light sunrise, the slumbering yordle turned in his bed, groaning in aggravation.

"Mmmm…morning already?" He said through his pillow, turning his blurry sight to the blaring alarm clock stationed on the nightstand beside the bed. It read: 8:30 AM. That detestable device, while annoying, was essential to the yordle's day-by-day routine. After smashing several buttons at once, the yordle yawned and lifted himself from his bed linen, shifting positions to let his feet dangle above the ground. Stretching and scratching, he jumped off the bed and separated the curtains. The bright light of the sun flooded the room, briefly blinding the yordle. When the flash dissipated, it left behind a panoramic view of a city-state that never seemed to rest, as if the city itself was preoccupied with its own development; Piltover.

This was a view the yordle thought he'd never get used to; the towering buildings, the passing aircrafts and the rising steam of factories busy with workers. Although this was a typical scene to witness, today was a special day for not only him but for the academy he worked for.

"Welp, today's the day!" Ziggs said to himself. "The yordles of Bandle are finally coming to tour the Yordle Academy! I wonder who'll show up." Ziggs thought to himself. Maybe Tristana would be curious enough to show maybe? Corki would seem interested. Maybe even Teemo as well. Ziggs sighed to himself as the last possible yordle came to thought.

"…nah, he'd never show up. Not in a million years. …Ah well! Time's a wastin'!" Ziggs cheered, turning on his heel and walking out of his room, beginning his morning routine. Consisting of bathing, breakfast and getting dressed, Ziggs looked in the mirror for the final time, adjusting his helmet/goggles headpiece and putting on his single earring on his left ear. Ziggs smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Lookin' good, handsome!" Grabbing a satchel off the floor with a prototype bomb inside, Ziggs hoisted it over his shoulder and proceeded to make his way out of his small apartment. Ziggs knew it wasn't much, however, it was all he could afford for the few months he'd been staying in Piltover. He would move into a larger living space, but for whom? Only himself? It was a pointless idea Ziggs tossed around in his head every so often on his way to the Yordle Academy. He yawned once more as he walked down the sidewalks of the bustling city-state.

"I wouldn't have to wake up so early if I just had my own vehicle!" Ziggs complained to himself. He watched as countless cars and other makeshift automobiles passed by him. "Lucky bastards." It was an issue that became less of a pain and more of a ritual for the yordle as he adjusted his sleep schedule to make time for the walk. But no matter where he was in his walk, he could always see the top of the towering building he knew and loved so much; The Yordle Academy of Science and Progress. The building served as both a landmark for Ziggs to follow as well as a constant reminder of his success in achieving his dream.

Within the half hour, Ziggs found himself climbing the long steps of the Academy, approaching the large, double doors that sealed the science away. Ziggs took a deep breath, knowing that the unordinary day would bring a great number of surprises to his otherwise stagnant schedule. Ziggs pushed a door open and let himself in, the smell of chemicals and hard labor filling his nostrils.

The Academy was not shy about its work and made no effort in hiding its advances as the tall ceilings gave vision several stories high. Ziggs looked up as he made his way through the busy academy. Networks of bridges and hallways created an atmosphere as if every scientist worked in the same room together. While engineers followed each other with clipboards and charts, conversing in what seemed like foreign languages, others took speedy strides past each other to attend to other matters. Ziggs was one of them and he would have wished for nothing more.

At the Attendance Office, Ziggs took out a plastic card from his pocket, swiping it through a machine mounted on a wall. The machine's screen read:

CHECK-IN SUCCESSFUL. CHECK-IN TIME: 9:54 AM. WELCOME, ZIGGS.

Placing his card back in his pocket, Ziggs made his way out of the office and to a set of elevators. His next destination was his favorite. Not his apartment, not his own, personal office, but his sanctuary. It was his refuge away from his stressors; his lab. Located on the 3rd floor, Ziggs pushed the "Up" arrow button and waited for the familiar "ding!" of the elevator.

"Aha! There you are, Ziggs!" exclaimed a voice very familiar to Ziggs. As he turned around, two yordles approached him. "I was beginning to worry myself with your lack of urgency."

Heimerdinger and his assistant, Gustaav. The famed yordle himself, the Revered Inventor, was half responsible for the formation of the establishment and nearly the entire reason Ziggs was able to find his place here. His assistant, however, was beginning to find his own purpose at the Academy and serves as a multi-purpose subordinate to Heimerdinger. Always excited to do his part to help, Gustaav was a young, male yordle taking his baby steps into research by gluing himself to Heimerdinger's hip and hugging a clipboard.

"Good morning, Dean of Demolitions." Gustaav greeted Ziggs with a quick bow, knowing he was in the presence of higher powers.

"Ah! Heimy! Gustaav! Please, just call me Ziggs. And no need to worry about me, Heimy, I know what today is. And believe me, I've got everything under control!" Ziggs stated proudly, putting his thumb to his chest.

"I would expect nothing less from the Dean of Demolitions. You _are_ the main attraction to the opening ceremony and we cannot have aspiring scientists sit in boredom when there is opportunity airborne!" Heimerdinger stressed, raising his arms up.

"Trust me, Heimy, the crowd's gonna be so blown away they'll find themselves all the way back in Bandle! Haha!" Ziggs joked.

"Your impressive performance will serve as a symbol of what you've learned at the Academy including your hard work these past months. Imagine it as a way of displaying your potential as the Dean of Demolitions! Hold your title with pride!"

"I do! I do! That's why I'm gonna drop this baby off at the lab and then head to the Event Room to make sure everything is set up accordingly!" Ziggs said, patting his satchel.

"Excellent. Remember, the touring group is set to appear here at noon. Will you be present during the opening ceremony?"

"No can do, Heimy! After that, I'm gotta make sure my lab is in tip-top shape for when the group comes by! Don't want them to think I'm a messy guy _all _the time, y'know?" Ziggs chuckled.

"As you wish. Your explosives demonstration will be presence enough, I suppose. Let us be off, Gustaav, we must check in with the other departments' progress." Heimerdinger said, turning to his side and walking away.

"Yes, sir! Good luck with your show, Dean of-…I mean, Mr. Ziggs!" Gustaav stammered, giving him another bow and following Heimerdinger in suit. Ziggs watched as the two turned a corner.

"He's getting there." Ziggs said to himself. Hearing the "ding!" behind him, Ziggs turned around to see the elevator doors slide open, allowing the passengers to exit the elevator before boarding himself. With the press of a button, the doors were sealed as he was carried swiftly to the third floor. Walking down the halls, Ziggs passed by many offices and other labs devoted to different subjects of research whether it was animal testing, shock therapy or light rod enhancements. Turning several corners and crossing over a bridge, Ziggs soon found himself at the entrance to his lab, his home away from home.

Sliding the door open, Ziggs strode into his workplace. Even when he was gone, the lab seemed busy on its own. Sparks from frayed wires, the bubbling of volatile liquids in Erlenmeyer flasks, the scattered pieces of fuses and metal around the floor and the stray sheets of paper covering the surfaces of the many desks stationed around the room invited the yordle in. An island workbench stood in the center of the lab with several rolled out schematics of impressive hexplosives, or at least they would be had they been completed.

Ziggs dropped the satchel on the island table, taking out the prototype bomb and examining it.

"You're gonna be my next and greatest invention. Runeterra'll never see you comin'! I might even be able to stop a war or two with you, hehe." Ziggs laughed to himself as the half-constructed bomb sat on the table awaiting development.

"No time for you yet! Gotta get myself to the Event Room! Stat!"

Taking one last survey of his lab, Ziggs exited through the same door and took the elevators to the second floor, approaching a wall of several double doors that all lead to the same room, the Event Room. The room itself was one of the largest in the Academy with a ceiling that nearly reached the third floor. As Ziggs walked in, he could hear the echoes of yordles and humans alike, practicing their speeches at the podium or chatting idly between the innumerable rows of seats. But Ziggs's business was not with this room. No, it was with what he could detonate in this room.

Weeks prior, Ziggs was assigned the important task of creating and arranging an indoor fireworks display along with the use of any other flashy, non-volatile explosives he would deem appropriate. Accepting it without a second thought, Ziggs worked tirelessly to create something that would leave every yordle's jaw open throughout the ceremony. Now was his time to shine and there was no way he'd let another accident ruin his chances for glory.

Ziggs began his rounds along the perimeter of the Event Room, stabilizing and examining the small turrets set up that would release the initial fireworks.

"Uh huh. Mmhmm. Rockets loaded in like so…and there! Perfect." Ziggs got behind each small turret, angling the barrels in directions that would cause the fireworks to explode overhead. One by one Ziggs stepped from one turret to the next, performing maintenance where needed and realigning rockets. The last thing he needed to detonate was an innocent yordle's head, as amusing as that would be to him. Once the perimeter of the floor was covered, Ziggs moved to the control stations upstairs that overlooked the room's lighting and sound functions. Mounted along the railings were several more turrets facing downward as if ready to snipe the next yordle to walk by. Can't have that.

"How's about facing…that-a-way? Hmm…I don't want them to hit the ceiling and be responsible for another hole in the Academy's walls! If I adjust it like this, however…there! A little of 'column A' and a little of 'column B'!" Ziggs spoke to himself, anxious to see the fruits of his labor. After walking around the upstairs, Ziggs descended back to the Event Room floor to take one final assessment. Rubbing his hands together, Ziggs looked as if he was a villain planning to destroy the Academy rather than impress its visitors.

"Oooooh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they're surrounded in colorful _hexplosives_! Hehehe." Ziggs looked at the time from a nearby mounted, digital clock. It read: 11:55 AM "Oh! And just in time! The touring group'll be in this room any minute!"

Just as Ziggs was about to run through a set of double doors to get back to his lab, a brighter idea struck him.

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll watch the group come in from the control room. Might as well see if I can find any familiar faces amongst the crowd."

Ziggs entered the Event Room once more and climbed the steps to the east control room, peering down from the window. Soon enough, one by one the election board members took their seats at the stage, including Heimerdinger himself. Following them, led by other staff members, was the touring group itself; a mass of different colored skin and fur that moved in unison. The group invaded the room, occupying row after row of seats facing the podium. Ziggs's eyes darted around the crowd, hastily scanning the sea of weaving heads until everyone had found their seats. Ziggs sighed in disappointment.

"Not a single yordle I know…you gotta be kidding me!" Ziggs ran his sight up and down each row desperate for a familiar face. "C'mon, c'mon, c'moooon…" It seemed hopeless to look for anyone anymore. Had his friends forgotten about him? Or were they not interested in his practice? Were they jealous of him? Ziggs's brainstorm of possibilities was put to an abrupt end, however, when he looked upon one yordle in specific. He rubbed his goggles as if they were his own eyes to see if it was just a mistake. Even after the stray dust was wiped from his vision the yordle was still present. Row eight, three seats in from the center. It was him. It was unbelievably, undeniably him.

"Rumble…" Ziggs whispered to himself. Running out of the control room, Ziggs put his hands on the railing, leaning over to get a better look. "It's him. It's him! I'd recognize those trapezoidal ears any day! I can't believe he actually showed up…he's actually in Piltover! All on his own!"

Ziggs locked his sights on Rumble, watching his every move. Rumble sat between a pinkish yordle girl and a green, furry yordle boy with round glasses. Not looking the happiest to be in the middle of what he felt was enemy territory, he sat with his head rested in his hand and his elbow on an armrest. Listening to his rival speak in his own domain wasn't on Rumble's top thirteen activities to take part in, however, his intentions were elsewhere.

Ziggs stepped back into the control room and searched around for a specific device.

"Let's see…aha! There you are. Hehe…now I've got plenty more reasons to really "wow" the crowd!" Ziggs held the simplistic device in his hand and, with the press of a button, switch the fireworks display from "Auto" to "Manual" mode. Ziggs turned his attention to the control board underneath the window; a not-so-simplistic device. Nothing the yordle couldn't figure out on his own, however. Reading each switch's abbreviated function, Ziggs found the "ER SOUND" switch and, with enough curiosity, flipped it up. The sound of Heimerdinger's voice followed, deriving from a speaker in the corner of the room. Ziggs smiled at his progress.

"Now to just wait for my cue." Ziggs listened carefully at Heimerdinger's words. After a certain sentence, the hexplosives show would have started automatically. Ziggs, however, had something else in mind. He looked up at the speaker.

"…humbly invite you to this year's Yordle Academy of Science and Progress Touring Event!" Heimerdinger announced. A loud applause followed and faded. "I would like to thank all of the staff members who have made this endeavor possible and extend my gratitude to those of you here today! On behalf…" Heimerdinger continued. Ziggs tapped his foot in impatience aware of how Heimerdinger can go off on tangents. All he needed was that one sentence and the room would be his. "…a special show for you all to commemorate this wondrous day! I welcome you all to the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress!

"Bingo." Ziggs slides the lighting controls down with his fingers, watching the room slowly dim until it was left in complete darkness. The sudden change elicited gasps and shrieks of surprise from the crowd. Unaware of these changes, Heimerdinger, along with the rest of the scientists on stage, looked up in confusion and concern. Could the event be going awry already?

With the lights turned down and the crowd in a haze, Ziggs flipped up the "TALK-BACK" switch and brought his mouth the microphone.

"Are you ready…" He began. Ziggs's voice boomed from all directions, leaving the crowd in further anxiety. "…for a _hexplosive_ experience!?"

Rumble head shot up. "That voice!" he exclaimed to himself.

With that said, Ziggs took the small device in his hands and mashed on the greenest button he could find. All at once, the ground floor turrets launched their rockets into the air above the crowd. Explosions of green, blue, red and purple lit up room, making up for the lack of lighting. Sparklers outlined the walkway between the blocks of seats, making the yordles both flinch in surprise and laugh in delight. Then the upper level turrets sent out their share of fireworks into the room. The rockets spiraled above the crowd before ascending into the air and leaving their designated colors behind in spherical blazes. Everyone, including those on the stage, darted their eyes around the room unsure of whether to look at the bright green explosions to the left or the glaring flashes of pink to the right.

Ziggs took this opportunity to make his final move. Turning off the microphone and exiting the control room, Ziggs rushed down the row of mounted turrets fulfilling their purposes and quickly approached the mother of all firecrackers, the Finale as he called it; a single rocket much larger than Ziggs himself. This rocket would be the last to launch, however, it served an even greater purpose now. Ziggs stepped onto the turret and hoisted himself onto the loaded rocket, using his arms and legs to grip it tightly. Ziggs smiled in anticipation.

"Let's ride, baby! YEEEHAAAA!"

As the fuse reached its end, the Finale was launched into the crowd. Screams and hollers are heard as the rocket nearly nosedives into the seated yordles. Veering the side in the nick of time, Ziggs's audible laughter spun around the audience as he rode upon the Finale. Heimerdinger leaned over the podium in an attempt to keep up with the rocket making rounds throughout the room.

"Is that…it can't possibly be! Actually, it's quite likely…" Heimerdinger said to himself away from the podium microphone. He was told by Ziggs that he would not be present during the opening ceremony. Yet, here he was taking one of his own hexplosives for a trip. This behavior was not unlike the yordle's.

After one final round, the rocket led itself down the walkway between the blocks of seating and ascended into the air. Ziggs waited for the precise moment before releasing his grip and jumping off the shaft of hexplosive, leaping away from the massive burst of colors and glitters that spelled out the word "WELCOME!" The yordles of Bandle City stared in awe as Ziggs landed on his feet and stood upright in front of the podium, raising his arms in the air to take one final pose.

The crowd roared in contentment, prompting nearly everyone in the room to stand up and give a heavy applause coupled with very audible cheering. Ziggs kept his pose, basking in the glory he yearned for. He lowered his arms and began to bow several times at the cheering audience. The praise seemed never-ending as the room's lighting returned.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Ziggs shouted back at the crowd. Heimerdinger smirked, impressed by Ziggs's surprise performance. It served as a reassuring note that inviting him to the Academy was another one of his genius ideas. He tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat as the cheers began to subside.

"And might I introduce our very own Dean of Demolitions! Many of you may know him as the one and only Ziggs!" Heimerdinger announced. The roaring arose again but this time from a seated audience. Ziggs knew the floor was his and took advantage of this opportunity.

"I'm very excited to see my home so close to work! I hope you all enjoyed my little show because I know I sure did! Haha!" Ziggs laughed aloud. "Now that you're all riled up, please enjoy the rest of the opening ceremony! I'll be up in my lab on the _third floor_ making preparations for your arrival! See you then my yordle brethren!"

Ziggs waved to the crowd as he strode down the walkway, keeping the cheers coming and even receiving a few high-fives. Rumble watched Ziggs as he made his way past his row. Ziggs turned his attention to Rumble as he walked by, holding three fingers up and then pointing upward. Rumble looked at him half confused but nodded. Ziggs knew what he wanted and Rumble was more than willing to break a few rules to get to it.

Rumble waited a formidable amount of time after Ziggs's exit as to not raise suspicion. Listening to various scientists taking turns at the podium sharing their gratitude soon became too much for the blue yordle as he arose from his seat. As subtly as possible, Rumble sidestepped his way out of the row and casually walked to the double doors in the back of the room. Easy enough, right?

"Excuse me." A human staff member stopped Rumble in his tracks. "Where might you be heading off to? You'll miss your group assignment."

Rumble had no time for this or whatever the "group assignment" was all about. Nothing a little lie couldn't solve. He looked up at the human.

"I really have to use the restroom! After that performance I think I'm going to piss myself!" Rumble gave the human a look of worry and urgency, starting to jump up and down. The staff member scrunched his face.

"U-uh…I see. Make a right, down the hall all the way at the end…"

"Thanks!" Rumble quickly walked out of Event Room in search of anything but a restroom; steps, escalators, ropes, lifts, anything to get him to the third floor. Rumble made hasty strides though the Academy, cocking his head in all directions until he finally came across a pair of elevators. Rumble ran up to the wall between them, repeatedly pressing the "Up" button until a "Ding!" was heard from the left side. Running in, Rumble pressed the "3" button and paced in impatience, having the elevator to himself. Another "Ding!" is heard before Rumble rushed through the half open doors and past a surprised group of people waiting for the elevator's arrival. Looking left and right, Rumble walked past what seemed like an endless amount of labs and offices, none of which had Ziggs's name on them. He searched for anything with a hazard sign pasted on it imagining what Ziggs's lab would look like. After crossing a bridge that reminded Rumble of his fear of heights, he made an abrupt stop in front of an open laboratory, looking through the doorway. Looking inside, Rumble could see a familiar figure at the other end of the room, working diligently at a table of papers. Ziggs.

Rumble smiled, feeling his breath become heavy from the rush. He took a moment to watch Ziggs in his own environment. Having always wondered what he did in Piltover, this was Rumble's chance to address unanswered questions. He gave a light knock along the metal doorway.

"Who's that? I'm a little busy here so no time for chit-chat!" Ziggs yelled back without turning around. Oh, this was going to be good.

"AHEM! This is your superior, _Heimerdinger_, coming to inform you that I'm the biggest tool in Piltover! Hooray for science!" Rumble yelled back, attempting to imitate Heimerdinger's voice with exaggeration. Ziggs stopped his tasks immediately as his head and ears suddenly sprung up.

"Rumble…" Ziggs spun around in place as a smile stretched across his face. "…Rumble!"

"Ziggs!" Rumble called back.

Ziggs dropped his papers and ran to the blue yordle, spreading his arms out. Rumble took a few steps forward, bracing himself for the impact. Ziggs wrapped his arms around Rumble, embracing him tightly as Rumble returned the gesture. The two held each other as if afraid to let one another go.

"I can't believe it! You're here! In Piltover! How!?" Ziggs barraged him with questions as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"When I heard about the whole "Bandle going to Piltover" thing going on I had to go. It was the perfect excuse to come and visit you!"

"But you hate Piltover! You're doing this just for me?" Ziggs released Rumble and took a step back, creating space between the two.

"Yea, yea I know. I _do_ hate the Academy and, to be honest, I was pretty nervous about coming here in the first place. But Tristana was able to convince me to board the ship. And, well, here I am!"

"Heheh, good 'ol Tristana. You two finally hitting it off yet?" Ziggs crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hitting it off? W-well, not exactly. I swear, that Teemo really rubs me the wrong way."

"Teemo?"

"Yeah, he's always going on "missions" with her just to spend time with her. And she always gets flustered when I ask about him and her! He's probably gotten much farther with her than I ever will." Rumble looked down in disappointment.

"Hey now, don't count yourself out yet! You could always just step on the guy with Tristy and then have Tristana _all_ to yourself!" Rumble laughed at the thought.

"Pfftt, yeah right! If it was that easy I would have just made it look like an accident a while ago!"

"Haha! True, true. But Rumble, there's gotta be another reason for you to be here! I mean, you wouldn't travel from one end of Runeterra to the other just to see me, would ya?" Rumble gave him a small smile.

"Ziggs…we're best friends, you know that. I'd do more if I could! Besides, you've been gone for months without writing back. I was beginning to worry about what they were doing to you here. You didn't even come to Bandle to celebrate your induction to the League." Ziggs's ears drooped down.

"Ah, yea, sorry 'bout that. I just…uh…" Ziggs scratched the back of his neck, not wanting to explain why he was afraid to write to or see his own friend.

"Hey, don't sweat it, okay? All that matters is that I finally got to see you." Rumble said, putting his hand on Ziggs's shoulder.

"Yeah…of course!"

The two stood in an awkward silence, looking in any direction that wasn't at each other. This wasn't something they were used to. Back at Bandle City, there was always a topic of choice or something to joke around about. Nothing was ever awkward. Was it the location? The months without communication? Rumble wouldn't have it.

"So…" Rumble began. "What're you waiting for?"

"Hm? What're you talkin' about?" Ziggs gave Rumble a confused expression.

"This is a 'touring event', right? Don't I get a tour?"

"Oh…Oh! Right! Well then you're shit outta luck!" Ziggs said proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Is that what you're going to tell the rest of the group when they come by?"

"By the time they're here, I'll be ready for 'em! But I can't give a tour of my lab when it looks like…this!"

Rumble looked around the lab; discarded papers, spilled chemicals, fuses and metal pieces seasoning the lab's floor. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ziggs, your workspace is _always_ this messy, though. Might as well just show them who you really are."

"But I want them to see me as the tidy, genius and handsome yordle I am! Not like this!"

"So you're going to lie to all of Bandle?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ziggs barked back. Rumble had a way of knowing how to push his friend's buttons. It was all too easy at this point. He turned away from Ziggs and shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, nothing. While you're at it you might as well tell them that your helmet is surgically attached to your head, you're actually a sane, level-headed yordle and that you've actually gotten laid before!" Rumble laughed to himself as Ziggs put him in a headlock from behind, forcefully rubbing his knuckles into Rumble's mohawk.

"You got jokes now, huh?" Ziggs said through his teeth. His short fuse personality was something of a trademark to him apart from his hexplosives. Bringing this side of Ziggs out was Rumble's own way of making up for years of Ziggs teasing him as they grew up together.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Rumble said, pulling himself out of Ziggs's grip and fixing his hair. "How's this sound? I'll help you spruce up the place before the group comes by and then we'll catch up later. Sound good?"

"You'll help me? Great!" Ziggs exclaimed reaching behind him. Grabbing a broom and dustpan, he shoved the cleaning supplies into Rumble's hands and pointed to the other side of the room. "You can start over there!" Ziggs smiled and began to sort out papers and roll up schematics.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Rumble asked, beginning to sweep the floors as instructed.

"When you're on borrowed time you can't waste any of it!"

Ziggs rushed around the room, dusting surfaces and disposing of stray pencils. As Rumble gathered dirt and scrap parts with the broom, a bin filled with small, red, spherical objects caught his eye on the ground. The objects were smaller than golf balls but larger than grapes.

"Hey, what're these?" Rumble asked, bending down to get a closer look. Ziggs turned to him.

"Oh, those? Just some cherry bombs I make in my spare time. They're harmless, I swear! They'll tickle you on impact at most." Ziggs took a handful from the bin. "Catch!"

Tossing them at Rumble, the blue yordle's first reaction was to cross his arms in front of him, guarding his face. Yet, the only sensations he felt were the unimpressive stings of small detonations along his forearms.

"That's it? No big explosions?" Rumble asked, inspecting his forearms.

"If I wanted to kill ya I would have just used a bigger bomb! But these are for fun! Really expendable. That's why there's so many of 'em! Here, try some out yours-…ah! Ach! Hey!" Before Ziggs could finish, Rumble began flinging single cherry bombs at Ziggs's head, already having a stash in his other hand.

"Hey, you're right. These are fun!" Rumble laughed, keeping up his attack.

"Oh, so it's a war you want, eh?" Ziggs smirked at Rumble's contest. Swiftly grabbing another handful, Ziggs tumbled for cover at a nearby chair while Rumble took base behind the island workbench in the center of the lab.

"You won't win, scoundrel!" Rumble yelled from behind the workbench, launching a few cherry bombs over.

"Wanna bet?" Ziggs responded with his own aerial raid of bombs.

The two took turns peeking from their bases and launching their artillery at one another, enjoying their time together. It was just like back in the days of Ziggs living in Bandle; never a dull day and nothing Ziggs couldn't make a game out of. This was the Ziggs Rumble remembered and he was glad that his personality was preserved despite his new residence in Piltover. As their ammunition dwindled, Rumble wished that these moments wouldn't end, that he would be forever playing with Ziggs just as he did in his childhood. Wishes, however, are not always granted.

"AHEM!" a voice chimed in from the doorway.

"Wow, Rumble! You're getting pretty good at your Heimy impression! Heheh!" Ziggs giggled.

"Uuhh..that wasn't me, Ziggs…" Rumble responded in concern. The two yordles stood up and faced the doorway, their expressions quickly changing. Heimerdinger.

"I suspected as much. Your early departure from the Event Room made it all too simple…Rumble…" Heimerdinger said his rival's name with that of pure malice. Rumble dropped his remaining cherry bombs and walked towards him.

"Heimerdinger…" Rumble said his name through his teeth and with an equal amount of detestation. Soon, the two stood eye-to-eye, staring one another down and circling each other as if two fighters in a ring. All at once, Ziggs could feel the tension in the room rise to unnerving levels. Whatever was going to come out of this wasn't going to be good knowing their rivalry over the years.

"And to what do I owe this most unpleasant visit, hm? Finally come to your senses regarding your inferior technology?" Heimerdinger asked in distain.

"As if. I just decided to stop by and count how many footprints I could find on your afro, y'know, after being stepped on by every higher-up in Piltover."

"Is that jealousy I detect? Jealous that I will forever be ahead of you in any measureable parameter?"

"You're right. I guess you will always have a mutated head twice the size of mine! You're gonna end up with back problems when you're older."

"The only problem I'm going to have is your continued presence here. The mere fact that you have entered the Academy is enough to disgust any scientist! And you have the mettles to go about sneaking around this establishment knowing you are not welcome?"

"Your goons weren't exactly that hard to get through and the security in here might as well be nonexistent! I'd question your own establishment before questioning me!"

"That's it!" Heimerdinger stomped on one foot in frustration. "I'm bringing you back to the touring group myself! If I catch you in areas you're not assigned to be in then I will gladly have you forcefully escorted out of the Academy and shipped back to Bandle! Understand?"

"What're you gonna do? Bop me with that abomination you call a head?"

"You little…"

"Actually, Rumble…" Ziggs interrupted. This needed to end before fists started flying. "As much fun as it is to have you here, it's sort of the rules. You should be with the touring group today."

Rumble looked at Ziggs in defeat, not expecting to be cornered by his rival as well as his own friend.

"But…Ziggs…"

"I'm sorry, Rumble. It's not my rules." Ziggs said in disappointment, rubbing his opposite arm. Rumble looked back and forth between the two other yordles before admitting defeat to Ziggs's saddened expression. It wouldn't be fair for him to get Ziggs in trouble knowing how content he was at the Academy. Rumble sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." Rumble pouted out of the lab, leaving Heimerdinger and Ziggs to themselves.

"And you." Heimerdinger began. Ziggs's ears drooped, preparing himself for the inevitable scolding. "You should know better than to knowingly break the rules of this establishment. If you care about your position and title here then I suggest you think more thoroughly about your actions before committing to them! Do you comprehend, Ziggs?"

"_Yes_ Heimy…" Ziggs knew there was no persuading him. His rivalry with Rumble was too bitter to remedy and he was not in the position to challenge Heimerdinger's words. He owed too much to the veteran inventor and kept his thoughts in the back of his head.

"Gee! I sure feel lost out here! If _only_ someone could guide me before I wonder off again!" Rumble shouted in sarcasm from outside the lab. Heimerdinger growled and stomped out of the lab, turning and walking past Rumble.

"I swear your personality better suits a child!"

"I think your head's having one right now! We need an ambulance! Stat!"

Heimerdinger balled his hands into fists, withholding his anger to the best of his abilities. "Follow me." He growled out, gesturing Rumble to stay behind him.

Ziggs sighed once more to himself before resuming his preparations. "That was difficult. But I can't let this get to me. We'll find a way to see each other…right?" Ziggs spoke to himself, less promoted to continue his tasks.

Outside, Rumble was imitating Heimerdinger's usual walk cycle he witnessed on the Fields of Justice, bringing his head back and swaying from one side to the other. Heimerdinger, as if he had eyes behind his head, stopped abruptly to look at him. Rumble put his hands behind his back, acting innocent. Glaring for a moment, Heimerdinger continued walking again.

"I must ask you, Rumble. Why _did_ you decide to accompany the other yordles on this trip? It is most unlike you to willingly step into Piltover let alone the Academy itself."

"I'm just here to see Ziggs. That's all." Rumble replied sternly. Heimerdinger cocked an eyebrow.

"Just Ziggs? No other underlying reasons? Hidden intentions?"

"Ziggs means a lot to me. He's been my best friend since we were toddlers. And if it means putting up with you to see him, I'll gladly take it. Not that you'd know much about real friends."

"…" Heimerdinger fell silent for the duration of the walk. Had Rumble struck a nerve? Not that he should care of his rival's feelings. Though, it didn't stop it from coming as a surprise. Usually Heimerdinger was one for rebuttals and witty comebacks. Rumble had to admit, the rest of the walk was more nerve-wracking than he found confortable. Soon, a group of curious yordles could be seen crowding around the doorway of another laboratory.

"You will follow Group A around the designated areas and nothing else. They are currently witnessing the production of light rods. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

"Great. I can't wait until we visit the exit." Rumble grumbled, finding a place to stand in the group where he could get a view of the presentation. He would see Ziggs again soon enough. That is, at least he hoped he would.

Presentation after presentation, Rumble endured. Moving along with his group and pretending to be interested in the happenings around the Academy began to wear him down. The Astrology, Neuroscience, Biomedical Engineering, Hextech Fun Facts and even the "Build-Your-Own Mercury Cannon-Hammer" stations became nothing more than mere bumps in the road for Rumble.

Ziggs's presentation was the only spark of excitement Rumble could get out of the group. Ziggs brought his group around the laboratory, which, to Rumble's surprise, looked much cleaner and even shinier than when he was kicked out. The cherry bombs were nowhere to be found. Showing off his previous models of hexplosives and even demonstrating the testing procedures to determine to volatility of a bomb kept the group on their toes. For laughs, Ziggs would even explain his day-to-day schedule whilst juggling a few bombs. It pleased Rumble to know Ziggs was happy doing what he loved. He achieved his dream and nothing would have made Rumble more proud. And yet, another part of Rumble's heart ached. It seemed obvious why but simultaneously he couldn't pin down what it was. Was he happy for his friend's achievement? Or was he disappointed in his position?

At last the time came for the groups to reassemble and exit the academy after the closing ceremony. This was it. This was Rumble's last chance. Leaving the Academy now would mean his time with Ziggs was over. There was so much more he needed to tell him, so much unfinished business. No, Rumble wouldn't let Heimerdinger of all people get in the way of him and his best friend, not by a long shot.

"_C'mon, Rumble. Be crafty. Or something! Think….think…_" Rumble thought to himself. All at once, Rumble suddenly stopped walking with the group and dropped his bag of collected memorabilia from the Academy. Other yordles stopped to help but Rumble shooed them away.

"No, no! I'm fine, I got it myself! You guys go on ahead." Rumble insisted. The yordles shrugged and continued with the rest of the group as they were en route for the main entrance. Rumble slowly gathered his belongings together until the group was a fair distance away from him. Standing back up and turning around, Rumble made a run for the elevators. Rumble casually played off his presence as he boarded the nearest elevator back to the third floor. Slightly familiar with the Academy's layout, it didn't take him much time to locate Ziggs's lab again. Best of all, the door was kept unlocked. Rumble peeked inside, looking left and right. There was no sign of Ziggs. Letting himself in, Rumble remembered the explanation given about the closing ceremony; it consisted of nearly every department in the Academy waving "goodbye" to the touring group as they would leave for the shuttle to take them back to the wharf. That included Ziggs.

Rumble shut the door behind him and decided to let curiosity get the best of him. Trespassing in Ziggs's personal workspace was something Rumble had gotten used to over the years and he felt nothing would be more appropriate than to rummage through all of his friend's paraphernalia. Looking up and down the shelves Rumble found different types of bombs Ziggs created, scrapped or was in the process of developing as well as various bins of scrap parts, flash powder, fuses and other miscellaneous tools. A spare helmet/goggles headpiece identical to Ziggs's was kept in a cabinet for emergencies. Rumble couldn't help but put one on his own head and smile in a small, mounted mirror, trying to imitate Ziggs's laugh.

"Man, how can he wear these all the time?" Rumble asked himself. Suddenly, his ear twitched at the sound of a familiar yordle behind the door. Ziggs was coming and Rumble had to think fast. Would he stand around and greet Ziggs again? What if someone was with him? What if he's with Heimerdinger? Rumble's time was running short. He had to make a decision and fast. Swiftly removing Ziggs's helmet and placing it on a nearby desk, Rumble looked towards the tall locker attached to the wall adjacent to the door. Rumble parted the metal doors, jumped in and closed the doors behind him. The locker was much taller than himself, however, it was just deep enough to fit Rumble comfortably. It was dark and cold with unknown objects poking his sides and slivers of light running across his face. Soon enough, the door opened.

"Hey, thanks! You too!" Ziggs shouted and waved to someone as he walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it and sighing. Rumble watched as Ziggs's previous demeanor became that of a depressed yordle. "Well, that was fun. I suppose."

Rumble trailed what he could see of Ziggs with his eyes, looking through the small vents in the locker door. His breaths became very audible to him as he attempted to breathe slower.

"They're all gone…including Rumble." Ziggs talked to himself as he sat down at a table, his back turned away from the locker. "Was it right for me to just get rid of him like that? I mean, he _was_ breaking the rules, but that's just in our nature! He really enjoyed the shows I put on and our little reunion wasn't half bad. But…I didn't even get to say goodbye to him at the closing ceremony. I really wish he could have stayed for longer. Maybe he shouldn't have come at all. Traveling all this way from Bandle and arguing with Heimy couldn't have just been to see me!"

Rumble listened to him through the locker, helpless and trapped. Wanting to jump out and make Ziggs laugh again, Rumble restrained himself, unknowing of what ramifications may follow. Ziggs slid open a drawer next to him and pulled something unrecognizable to Rumble out. Ziggs sighed once more, holding the object up.

"I really miss the good 'ol days. I could work and play with Rumble all day and no one could tell us otherwise! But those days are over now…" Ziggs froze in place for a few moments before placing the objects back in the drawer and closing it. "I really gotta get my mind off of these things! I won't let them get in the way again! Nu-uh! No way! No how! Back to work, me!"

Rubbing his face and stretching, Ziggs jumped off the chair and looked around the room.

"Now where did I put that prototype bomb I brought back with me? Hmmm…huh? Hey, what's this?" Ziggs asked himself, finding a plastic bag with the Academy's logo on it. Rumble swallowed and began to sweat.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! I forgot about my bag!_" Rumble yelled to himself in his head. Ziggs scratched his chin as he looked into the bag.

"Hmph, I don't remember this being here when I left. Maybe one of the tourists left their stuff here. Ah well, finders, keepers!" Ziggs set the bag aside and began to survey the lab. "Ah! Probably on the shelves! Hmm…nope. Workbench cabinets? …nada. C'mon, think!" Ziggs walked from one spot to another in search of his prototype bomb. The scatterbrained yordle soon came to a realization. "Aha! I know where I put it."

Ziggs began to make a beeline for the locker. Sweating profusely, Rumble was out of options. Reaching around his surroundings, he grasped something round and thought of the only thing that came to mind. As Ziggs came close enough to locker, Rumble outstretched his hand between the locker doors, displaying the random bomb he grabbed to Ziggs.

"Ah, there you are!" Ziggs exclaimed, smiling and taking the bomb from Rumble's hand and turning around. Closing the doors again, Rumble began to breathe heavier. Did it really work?

"Thanks, locker! Now-…" Ziggs froze, slowly turning his head to face the locker again. "…"

Placing the bomb on the ground, Ziggs cautiously approached the locker, not entirely sure of what lurked inside.

"_I'm screwed!_" Rumble gave himself one last thought before a rush of bravery promoted Ziggs to grasp the locker handles and part the doors, revealing Rumble's presence. Ziggs gazed in disbelief.

"…"

"Ah…haha…um…hi?" Rumble innocently waved back at him.

"AAAHHH!" Ziggs screamed before placing Rumble back in darkness, slamming the locker doors shut and putting his back against them, breathing rapidly.

The touring group was gone. The shuttle was gone. Rumble was still here.

This wasn't good. That wasn't good in the least bit.


	2. Memoria Smaragdus

**Chapter 2: Memoria Smaragdus**

"What're you still doin' here!?" Ziggs interrogated Rumble from outside the locker, making sure the door to his lab was still locked.

"Ziggs, we barely got to see each other! I wasn't going to just let Afro-For-Brains toss me out like that." Rumble's voice echoed against the walls around him.

"You're not supposed to be here, though! You're supposed to be on your way back to Bandle by now! Aw man, if Heimy finds out about this…" Ziggs began to bite at the fingertips of his gloves in nervousness. With his job and reputation jeopardized by Rumble's continued presence, he began to panic and rush around the lab. With Ziggs away from the locker doors, Rumble let himself out and brushed off the dust collected on his cloths.

"Man it's stuffy in there. Say, Ziggs, we need to talk." Rumble began his thought. However, attempting to keep up with the speedy yordle frantically darting around the lab was enough to knock him off his stream of thought. "Ziggs…what're you doing?"

"Looking for something to put you in!"

"Put me in? You're not thinking about…"

"Aha! Here!" Ziggs sprung up from the floor and closed a cabinet door with his foot. Walking up to Rumble, holding a brown sack, he holds the mouth of it open. "Hop in!"

"…" Rumble looks at the sack then back at Ziggs before snatching the bag away from him in anger. "You serious, Ziggs? You're just gonna toss me out like Heimerdipshit did?"

"But…you're not supposed to-"

"I KNOW! I know." Rumble breathed in to calm himself before continuing. "I'm not supposed to be here. I get that. But I've really needed to talk to you for a while now. And on top of that Ziggs…I've really missed you."

Ziggs looked at his feet, unsure of what to say. One side of him was angry that Rumble stayed regardless of what he was told. Yet, another side of him was happy and relieved that Rumble was still around. There had to be some sort of compromise the two could come to. Something. Anything. But nothing came to the yordle's mind. Flustered and agitated, Ziggs looked back at Rumble.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Hm? What's what?" Rumble tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You've been telling me that you've been traveling so far and staying here because you've needed to talk to me. What could be so important!?"

Rumble swallowed. Tristana had told him it would be a hard request to make and to not even bother. Rumble was determined, however. If he couldn't convince Ziggs before, what were the chances he could now? As if time slowed, Rumble looked away from Ziggs to gather his thoughts and courage. He couldn't waste anymore of his friend's time. He had to ask.

"Ziggs…I…" Rumble began. Ziggs crossed his arms and tapped his foot in impatience.

"You…?"

"…I want you to come back to Bandle!"

"What!?" Ziggs stepped back.

Soon, a loud knocking sound was heard against the lab door. Rumble, a bit startled, covered his mouth in case someone could hear him from outside.

"W-who is it!?" Ziggs shouted to the door.

"Unlock this door post-haste, Ziggs! I have a great deal to discuss with you!" a familiar voice shouted back. Heimerdinger.

"Just a sec!" Ziggs replied.

He looked back at Rumble, putting a finger to his mouth and pushing him back into the locker, closing the doors gently. Franticly opening drawer after drawer, Ziggs acquired the combination lock he tossed away when he first came to the Academy. Sealing the doors together with the lock, Ziggs brushed himself off before unlocking and opening the door ajar, enough for him to see Heimerdinger and Gustaav.

"What's up?" Ziggs tried to act casual enough to not raise suspicion.

"I believe it would be more appropriate for us to talk _inside_, Dean of Demolitions." Heimerdinger advised.

"Oh…you're right! Of course!" Ziggs swung open to door and invited the two in. Rumble watched through the small vent of the locker as if a fly on the wall, observing the interactions Ziggs had with his rival as if he was still in Bandle City. Unnerving, yes, but to preserve his friend's job he had to keep quiet. As Heimerdinger and Gustaav walked in, they took a moment to survey the lab before turning their attention to Ziggs.

"Ziggs, do you know the reasoning in regards to my arrival?" Heimerdinger kept his hands behind his back as Ziggs shifted his attention between him and his assistant adamantly taking notes of his surroundings.

"I can't say I do, Heimy! Hehe…" Ziggs became anxious. This conversation could swing in any direction. Was he going to scold him again for having Rumble here? Or did he already know that Rumble is still around? Did this have anything to do with Rumble at all?

"It's because…" Heimerdinger began. Ziggs braced himself. "…I've come to congratulate you on your superior performance!" he cheered. Ziggs took a breath of relief.

"You did? I mean…of course you did! Who wouldn't!? I put in a lot of work for what you saw today!"

"You most definitely made that fact abundantly clear, my protégé. I cannot begin to inform you of both the touring group's _and_ the staff's overall approval of your firework arrangement coupled with the exceptional presentation of your laboratory. You have truly proved yourself worthy of your title!"

"D'aww, c'mon, Heimy! You're gonna make me blush!" Ziggs said, acting shy. Seeing this put knots in Rumble's stomach.

"_Damn it, Ziggs. Why do you have to look up to someone like HIM? I can't wait 'till this is over."_ Rumble thought to himself.

"_And_ your surprise performance in the opening ceremony was most delightful! Throwing caution to the wind and journeying on your final hexplosive around the room was just impeccable!" Heimerdinger's praise was coupled with the flailing of his arms in an attempt to imitate the explosions.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Heimy. It's nice to see you excited about something rather than being Mr. Oh-So-Serious about everything!" Ziggs pointed out. Heimerdinger cleared his throat and regained his composition.

"Ahem, well, my apologies. The experience was rather exhilarating to say the least. I expect great things out of you, Ziggs, and today proved to be an excellent precursor to your bright future."

"You know me, I aim to please!"

"I must be off now. Gustaav." Heimerdinger called as if he was his own pet. Gustaav, now in another part of the lab taking notes, shifted his attention to Heimerdinger immediately.

"Coming, sir."

"I'll let you get back to your previously assigned work, Dean of Demolitions. And please, do make progress. Your backlog is gaining length rapidly." Heimerdinger advised as he and his assistant exited the laboratory.

"You can count on me! I'll get them done eventually!"

"Make it soon!" Heimerdinger replied before Ziggs waited at the doorway, slowly closing the lab door. Once Heimerdinger and Gustaav were a formidable distance away, he closed the door and locked it, wiping imaginary sweat from his covered forehead.

"Whew! Close one…"

"Enjoyed getting all buttered up?" Rumble's muffled voice came through the vents of the lockers with disdain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you _want_ to stay in there for the rest of the day?"

"Just let me out, will ya?"

"Ok, ok. Lemmie see that lock."

Ziggs walked up to the locker doors and took the combination lock into his hands, spinning the dial from left to right. Rumble crossed his arms, awaiting release. A tense air hovered between the two as Rumble's previous question still lingered unanswered.

"…"

"…Rumble I can't just go back to Bandle." Ziggs said trying to ease back into the subject knowing Rumble would if he didn't. Rumble sighed through the vent.

"I figured you would say that. I guess I should have listened to her…"

"Tristana?"

"Yeah. She told me it would be a stupid question to ask. But, hey, you don't know until you try."

"Listen Rumble, I love my hometown and everything and I love the people of Bandle! But I can't just abandon the Academy because you feel like having me around again. …nope, that's not it." Ziggs continued to spin the dial in his palm, trying to remember the combination.

"You could have at least visited once in a while."

"I could have…but I was too busy! I can't be calling out on vacations when I haven't even been here for a full year! …tsk, still no."

"My ass, Ziggs. If you have such a backlog of things to do then you're probably just procrastinating with your own work like you did when we were in school together!"

"This is different! You don't know what goes on here anyways! …gah! Hold on." Ziggs let the lock dangle between the doors and walked away to another table, opening various drawers.

"You could have at least written!" Rumble yelled.

"I didn't want to!"

"And why not!?"

"Because I thought you hated me!" Ziggs yelled back. Rumble fell silent for a moment. How could Ziggs think Rumble hated him? They were best friends through thick and thin. This newfound information baffled Rumble.

"…what? You thought I…hated you?" Rumble looked down at the feet he could barely see.

"You didn't show up for my departure for Piltover after I had been given the job here. You know how many yordles showed up to wish me goodbye? A lot! Tristana had to leave to go and find you before I left. But by then it was too late. Of all the people to not show up, _you_ were the last one I thought of. I thought you'd even be there first! I figured it was because you didn't like the fact that I was going to Piltover, the place you hate the most." Ziggs acquired a small, flat, square explosive from a drawer and walked back to the locker doors.

"…" Rumble, unable to find the words to say, fell silent once more, letting Ziggs know he had struck the truth. He attached the square explosive to the combination lock, lit the fuse and stepped back.

"Cover your ears." Ziggs advised. Rumble obeyed and placed his palms over his trapezoidal ears. Soon, the fuse reached its end and the combination lock was blown into pieces, leaving just the shackle intact which Ziggs manually removed himself. Rumble pushed the doors open slowly, revealing his saddened face.

"I was right, wasn't I? You hated me for going to Piltover and working underneath Heimy." Ziggs elaborated. If Rumble's face could droop any further it would have reached the floor, being caught by his own friend.

"Ziggs…I'm so sorry for what I did. I can't blame you for not wanting to write back. Who knows what I would have replied with…if I would have said anything at all. That's why I want to make it up to you."

"How? By trying to bring me back to Bandle and do what? Go back to aimlessly making things explode? I've finally found a place where my research is both useful and respected, Rumble. Why would I want to give it all away?"

"…then let me stay with you here." Rumble made another proposal that struck Ziggs with the same amount of astonishment.

"Stay…here? I already told you-"

"I have to make up for what I did. I'll stay here and help you around the lab!"

"But-"

"Heimerdingbat said it himself; you have a backlog of things to get to. Let me help you with those and you'll look even better to him! It'll be just like us working together back in Bandle."

"Hm…" Ziggs scratched his chin in thought, trying to weigh out the pros and cons of Rumble's hidden assistance around the lab.

"I can just hide somewhere whenever company arrives. Heck, I'll sleep here in the lab overnight for heaven's sake!" Rumble kept elaborating on his offer. Ziggs considered keeping Rumble around. The only dilemma was how to get Rumble in and out of the Academy. The ventilation system? Tossing him out a window? Rolling him out in a bomb? Wait…that was it. A genius idea struck Ziggs's mind like a light bulb shining over his head.

"That won't be necessary, Rumble. Say, have you ever sat in a bomb before?" Ziggs asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um…well, if you don't count Tristy then no, I can't say I have. Why?" Rumble squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Ziggs chuckled.

"Because I just thought of the perfect way to get you out of this joint and into my place!"

"You did? So…I can stay!?" Rumble almost jumped for joy like a small child at Ziggs's change in expression. He knew this attitude of Ziggs's all too well; a plan was being drawn out in his head and Rumble wanted every part of it.

"You bet! And I know _just_ the thing to get you in and out of here! But I'll need your help to make it for the rest of my hours."

"The rest of your hours? What're you planning on doing?"

"Hehe…I'm gonna put you in a bomb!" Ziggs threw his hands up, revealing his master plan to his friend. Rumble stood in further confusion.

"You're going to put me…in a bomb?"

"Don't worry, it'll be completely hollow and guaranteed not to blow up with you inside! I won't even include a fuse! Actually, I will. Gotta make it look convincing, y'know?"

"Isn't it going to look a little, I dunno, suspicious that you're going to be carrying a yordle-sized bomb around Piltover?"

"Suspicious? Me? Hah! I carry bombs to and from work all the time! I'm even lugging one around right now! Thanks for finding it for me by the way, hehe." Ziggs laughed, remembering Rumble's failed attempt at keeping himself hidden. Rumble scratched the back of his head.

"You're welcome…I guess. I just grabbed anything really. So lemmie get this straight, your plan is to put me inside a giant, hollow bomb…" Ziggs nodded rapidly in excitement of the plan's eventual fruition. "…and carry me out of the Academy and into your place. Am I getting this right?"

"I'm not necessarily carrying you as much as I'm going to wheel you around!

"You're going to put wheels on this thing!?"

"No no no no no no! I'll just put it on a big cart and push it around! If I rolled it around everywhere I went you'd end up throwing up on yourself!" The image came to Rumble's head, making him grimace.

"So you walk to the Academy yourself? No car or taxi or anything?"

"Good ol' one foot in front of the other!"

"Uh huh…you think we can really make a yordle-sized bomb before you need to leave?"

"Of course! It's only the outer shell, anyway. On top of that…" Ziggs brought his arm around Rumble's shoulder and pulled him in close "…I've got you!"

Rumble couldn't help the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Ziggs was always the affectionate one; never afraid to hug someone no matter whom it was. This was Rumble's chance to make up for his mistakes and to finally work beside his best friend once again. He wouldn't fail him; the saddened face of his friend was something he vowed never to cause again.

"Alright, Ziggs." Rumble released himself from Ziggs's hold and faced him. "I'm in. Let's get started!" Ziggs's smile stretched even further across his face.

"Yes! Haha!" Ziggs ran to the island workbench and rolled out a large sheet of paper in front of them. A schematic of a project always came before the construction; a rule of thumb for inventors such as themselves.

The day progressed on as the two yordles soon found themselves cooped up within their own work. Ziggs's superior sketching abilities allowed them to see a clear image of the bomb's structure; simple, spherical, yet different from normal explosives. Rumble's measurements were taken to estimate how big they would make it. For jokes, Ziggs included small doodles of Rumble in and out of the bomb, eliciting laughs from the blue yordle. The bomb would include the outer, metal shell encasing Rumble inside, a fake fuse that wouldn't ignite, and underneath the fuse would be a circular hatch that could be locked from the inside as well as opened and closed from both sides. Rumble and Ziggs took a minute to look at the finished sketch and then at themselves. Giving each other reassuring nods, Ziggs went to retrieve a platform cart large enough to place the bomb on while Rumble gathered the appropriate materials to begin the construction of the outer shell. Hours passed as the two grew hungry and tired, taking breaks to eat food Ziggs brought from the cafeteria and reminisce about their previous projects in Bandle. As Rumble worked on the hatch for the top of the bomb, Ziggs pieced together the shell from bottom to top, making sure the bottom was flat so that it wouldn't roll off the platform cart. Once the hatch and the shell where placed together and tested for durability and functionality, Ziggs proceeded with his favorite part: giving it his signature skull print. Placing a larger template over the side of the bomb, Rumble held it in place while he sprayed the white paint in side-to-side motions. With the bomb constructed and looking convincing, Ziggs and Rumble stepped away from their creation to appreciate the fruits of their labor.

"I'll call it…'The Rumbler'!" Ziggs said proudly, spreading his arms out in front of him.

"'The Rumbler'? I was thinking more along the lines of…The ZR Super Prototype Combustor X!" Rumble raised his arms up and smiled, looking at Ziggs's disapproving look before bringing his arms back down. "Fine…'The Rumbler' it is then." Rumble pouted.

"Heheh! Excellent!" Ziggs looked at a digital clock stationed on a nearby table. "A little overtime but not too bad. Alright Rumble, hop in!"

Rumble nodded and jumped on the platform cart before hoisting himself over the shell and into The Rumbler, his head and ears becoming a tight squeeze. Ziggs climbed on the platform cart himself and looked into the hollow bomb.

"Well? What do ya think? Comfy? Roomy?" Ziggs inquired.

"Neither. It's cold, hard and there's just enough space to spread my legs a bit." Rumble complained, trying to readjust himself.

"Then it's perfect! Watch your mohawk!" Ziggs slammed the hatch down and jumped off, preparing himself to leave the lab for the night.

Deciding to clean up after their project tomorrow, he packed away his prototype bomb into his satchel, turned off all but one overhead lamp and gripped the platform cart handle, wheeling it out of the lab. Rumble could feel every bump and movement the cart made as Ziggs visited the Attendance Office to swipe out and make for the exit. Looking left and right, Ziggs kept scanning for Heimerdinger or his assistant. To his relief, he didn't come across them as he took the ramp beside the steps to bring the cart away from the Academy entrance.

"No sign of Heimy." Ziggs said quietly to The Rumbler. "We're in the clear!"

"You sure you don't mind dragging this whole thing around? I'm starting to feel kinda bad…" Rumble's voice was muffled through the metal shell, feeling as if he was back in Ziggs's locker.

"_Now _you're feeling bad? Not when you snuck in my lab or decided to jeopardize my job?" Ziggs joked.

"Ok fine, I'm _not_ feeling bad then. How long is it to your place anyway?"

"We'll get there when we get there!"

"Well I hope it's soon, my back is killing me in this position."

The last shreds of the sunset left its trail of orange and red in the sky and soon automated lights across Piltover's streets switched on. Each bump along the sidewalk and each moment in the eerie darkness surrounding Rumble made him wish he could see Ziggs without having to hide from anyone. For the sake of Ziggs's reputation, however, this was the best and only option they had. An hour passes before Ziggs finally comes across the apartment complex's entrance.

"Alright, just about there, Rumble. Ok?" Ziggs waited for a response. "…Rumble? Yoohoo!" Still no response. "…he fell asleep. Heh, and he said it was uncomfortable. Or maybe he was just exhausted."

Ziggs entered the complex, taking the elevator to his room's floor. Looks of worry and fear could be seen on the faces of people witnessing the small yordle wheeling around the large, volatile-looking bomb. Conflicted as to whether they should pack their things and move to other complexes or stay in hopes the building wouldn't burst in flames, the passengers on the elevator rushed out, leaving Ziggs enough room to maneuver the cart through the doorway and down the hall. Unlocking his door, Ziggs stepped into his apartment and parked the cart along the wall, knocking on the side of The Rumbler.

"Rise and shine!" Ziggs yelled. Rumble groaned as the sound of his shifting was heard against the inner walls of the bomb. The squeaking of the metal hatch opening signaled his ejection from The Rumbler as his head poked out of the top. Ziggs couldn't help but laugh as Rumble struggled to remove the rest of his body out before tumbling to the ground in front of Ziggs.

"I can't believe I fell asleep through that…" Rumble said, rubbing his head.

"You're tellin' me! I thought you were gonna complain the whole way!" Ziggs took Rumble's hand and assisted him off the ground, standing next to him. "Welcome to Casa del Ziggs!"

Rumble looked around the small living room that connected to an even smaller kitchen. A small, flat screen television stood on a table in front of a long, floral-themed couch that looked like it came included with the room. Unopened boxes of belongings stood stacked against a few walls as little furniture was to be found anywhere else.

"This is…uh…pretty unimpressive for someone who works at the Academy, Ziggs." Rumble said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not exactly making the big bucks yet, but I'll spruce this place up when I do! Now, you look tired. Working on The Rumbler must have made you sleepy. Why do you head on over to bed, yeah?" Ziggs advised, rubbing Rumble's back. He nodded in agreement.

"Yea, that sounds good. I'll just sleep on the couch, ok?"

"The couch!? You'll sooner regret that decision! If you thought The Rumbler wasn't comfy then you're gonna break your back on the couch!"

"Is it really that bad?"

"A pile rocks is better! Trust me, I've tried." Ziggs walked through the living room and down the short hall that led to a bathroom and bedroom.

"So then where do you want me to sleep? If not the couch then…"

"My room!" Ziggs yelled from his bedroom. Rumble cocked an eyebrow, following Ziggs's voice. Rumble stepped through the door to find a small, necessities-only room complete with one bed, a tall bureau to store cloths in, a nightstand beside the bed and closet with jumpsuits hanging side-by-side. Rumble could see the floors were as dirty as Ziggs's lab; a sign that Ziggs _was_ known for taking work home with him. Though, something was still "off" about the situation.

"You want me to sleep _here_? But Ziggs…" Rumble paused for a moment to catch a pair of lighter bedwear tossed by his friend. "…there's only one bed."

"So? We used to sleep in the same bed when we went to each other's houses when we were little! Remember?" Ziggs asked, undressing himself in front of the bureau. Rumble looked at the bed. It was large enough to fit two yordles, however, with little space between them. Is that what Ziggs really wanted? Was it just an innocent gesture? Or maybe…no, Rumble dismissed the thought before turning his sight back onto Ziggs who had undressed himself to his underwear much to his surprise.

"I-I'm changing in the bathroom!" Rumble yelled suddenly, running out of the room and closing the door behind him. Ziggs turned around, confused.

"Hm? Heheh, still as modest as ever. Oh well!" After changing into his nightwear, Ziggs unpacked another pillow and placed it alongside his own on the bed before turning the lights out and putting himself under the covers. He chose the side closest to the nightstand so Rumble wouldn't have to destroy his alarm clock. Rumble entered the moonlit room, adorned in Ziggs's green sleepwear. Seeing Ziggs already tucked in made him even more uneasy.

"Um…Ziggs? Are you sure you want to do this?" Rumble asked nervously.

"Sleep? Of course I do! I'm beat! I suggest you do the same since we're waking up at 8:30 in the morning. Bright and early!" Ziggs advised, removing his helmet/goggles and placing them onto the nightstand.

"That's not what I-…never mind." Rumble admitted defeat to Ziggs's innocence and placed himself beside him, facing away from him as he pulled the covers over himself. It was true that the yordles had slept in such conditions before, however, that was years ago. Rumble never expected to be reverting to old ways in such unexpected places. A part of him, though, didn't mind this change of pace as his chest began to tighten. Why was it this strange to be back-to-back with your best friend? Was their trust level waning?

"Hey, Rumble…" Ziggs interrupted Rumble's train of thought.

"What's up?" Rumble tried to sound casual despite his current position.

"Y'know, people are gonna be worried about you when they don't see you come off the ship at Bandle. Especially Tristana!"

"Yeah…I know. Don't remind me. I know what I'm leaving behind in Bandle for this."

Ziggs turned over, facing Rumble's backside.

"She's gonna start shoving cannon balls in people's faces asking where you went!"

"I know, Ziggs. I can't let that bother me now. I've made my decision."

"And Tristy! _Oh_ poor Tristy! She's just sitting in your workshop alone wondering when her precious Rumble's coming back!"

Rumble's patience reached its endpoint as he flipped over to face Ziggs.

"I GET IT, ZIGGS! Ah-" Rumble's angered demeanor left as fast as it came as he found himself nearly nose-to-nose with an unmasked Ziggs, peering into his emerald eyes. It wasn't everyday Rumble got to see Ziggs's eyes and with his months away from Bandle it felt as if it had been years. He wondered why Ziggs kept such jewels hidden away from his peers. When his mouth couldn't express his emotions, his eyes were more than enough to show how he felt. The two froze in silence, green emeralds staring into honey topazes as the soft sounds of crickets could be heard from the woodwork. Rumble caught himself and turned to face away from Ziggs once again.

"Please. Don't make this decision any more difficult than it already is for me."

"Sorry buddy." Ziggs tried to keep an upbeat attitude, hoping it would pierce Rumble's stressed mind.

"…" Rumble pulled the covers further over his shoulders just under his ears. "Goodnight, Ziggs." he said sternly. Ziggs sighed and turned away from Rumble.

"G'night." he replied before closing his eyes.

* * *

Ziggs opened his eyes to an innumerable amount of trees surrounding him. Shreds of sunlight were less abundant with the towering canopy of treetops coupled with the cloudy skies. Inspecting himself, Ziggs was dressed in his red jumpsuit with his helmet/goggles placed back on his head. These woods, they seemed so familiar to him. But why was he here? The last moment he recalled was sleeping next to Rumble in his apartment. Ziggs tried to press his hand against the bark of the closest tree, however, his hand passed through it as if he didn't exist. The bushes, branches and leaves were nothing solid Ziggs could grasp onto. His only support was the hard earth underneath his feet. Soon, the cracking of twigs and rustling of bushes caught Ziggs's attention; he wasn't alone in this forest and whoever else was here was closing in fast. However, the visitor was anything but a threat, as a very young yordle half the size of Ziggs ran by him, not noticing the other yordle. The child yordle was dressed in a pair of blue overalls and a white undershirt as well as sporting a pair of green swim goggles strapped around his head. Ziggs looked towards the direction of the prepubescent yordle's path, watching him trip over and stumble on larger branches along the ground but quickly pick himself up and continue.

"Was that…me?" Ziggs ran after the other yordle, not having to worry about tripping on stray branches. As Ziggs ran down the path, the recollection came to him: this was a very special path he typically took to a place he could never forget.

Soon, he and the child yordle entered a large clearing the woods, occupied by mountains of junk, scrap parts and other objects Bandle found to be useless trash, encircled by thick, wire fencing. The child yordle stopped in front of the archway that served as the entrance, looking up at the sign and panting heavily. Ziggs stepped around the child and confirmed his previous observation. There stood a much younger and free-spirited Ziggs peering up at the arched sign that read "BANDLE CITY JUNKYARD" in copper letters. Child Ziggs rushed into the junkyard without delay and sat at the nearest pile of scrap parts he could find, tinkering away. Ziggs stepped into the Junkyard as well, watching his younger self do what he did best.

The Junkyard housed a number of fond memories for him. It was a place he spent a great deal of time in when other yordles wouldn't play with him and contained new things for the child to discover with every visit. This particular visit, however, would be a different one.

Child Ziggs's short ears perked up as the distant sound of trash rustling and rolling down a hill reached them. Shooting up, Child Ziggs searched for a place to hide and took cover behind a pile of scrap parts on top of each other, peaking over to see who or what it was. Ziggs looked towards the sound himself to see a familiar figure appear over the hill of garbage, playing with a makeshift car replica.

Child Rumble, adorned in a simple red shirt and khaki shorts, made the "vrooming" sounds of a car with his mouth as he led his contraption down the hill and eventually to its base where he lifted his arms into the air.

"Haha! Rumble wins the race! Yaaay! And the crowd goes wild!" Child Rumble exclaimed to himself, bowing to an imaginary audience. His smile soon faded as he found himself alone, looking down at his racecar, consisting of a rectangular metal plate, two small poles and 4 wheels of differing sizes. He reached down and picked it up.

"Of course I win. No one wants to 'racecar' with me…" Child Rumble said in disappointment. Child Ziggs watched the scene play out as the blue-ish yordle moved a short distance from the hill and fell on his behind, leaning forward and bringing his knees to his forehead. "No one ever wants to play with me…"

The tears ran down Child Rumble's cheeks slowly as the sound of his soft crying became more audible with each subsequent drop. Ziggs remembered this scene all too well; the first time he ever met Rumble. He stepped back to watch it play out as if staying for a family video.

Child Ziggs, intrigued by this new face, began to see Child Rumble not as a stranger or harmful individual but as a possible new friend, emerging from the pile he hid behind. Slowly approaching the balled-up yordle, he could hear Child Rumble's cries and hyperventilation more discernibly. Too kept within his own sorrow, Child Rumble couldn't hear the other yordle's approach as he stopped in front of him.

"Hey!" Child Ziggs greeted loudly. The sad yordle immediately looked up with wide, moistened eyes, startled by Child Ziggs's sudden presence. He looked down at the crying yordle with a small smile.

"U-uhmm..h-h-hi…" Child Rumble stuttered out, sniffing to keep his nasal mucus from dripping out and wiping his eyes.

"What'cha doin'?" Child Ziggs asked nonchalantly. Confused on how to respond to this, knowing the other yordle knew full well what he was in the middle of, Child Rumble thought for a moment before answering.

"P-playing by myself…"

"That's no fun!"

"…" Child Rumble wasn't used to someone approaching him as Child Ziggs did, making him unsure of how to proceed with this conversation. The standing yordle looked at the simple car standing stationary next to Child Rumble.

"Did you make that?" he asked, crouching down to look at the car more closely. Child Rumble nodded slightly.

"Mhm. So? What about it?" Child Rumble asked defensively, assuming Child Ziggs would just tease him about it like others did.

"It's awesome! Can I see it?" Helping himself to the small car anyway, Child Ziggs began to move it along the ground around Child Rumble. He watched as the yordle became increasingly intrigued by the small contraption as time went by. "Can you show me how to make one too!?"

"B-but…it's easy. You can do it yourself."

"Pleeeeeeease? I promise it won't be as good as yours! And then we can 'racecar' together!"

Child Rumble gave the other yordle a confused look, not used to other children wanting to voluntarily play with him.

"You…you'll play with me?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's race together! C'mon!" Child Ziggs said energetically, placing the contraption on the ground and extending his hand down to Child Rumble. "My name's Ziggs! What's yours?"

"…" Child Rumble thought for a moment, staring in disbelief at the other yordle's sudden friendly gestures, before grasping his hand and being pulled onto his feet. "I'm Rumble."

"Rumble? That's a funny name!" Child Ziggs said, giggling.

"Nu-uh! Not as funny as Ziggs!" he retorted.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Child Ziggs stuck his tongue out. "C'mon! Let's make a racecar!" He began to work his way up the hill of junk in search of the right parts.

"Wait up! You need this!" Child Rumble grabbed his car from the ground and followed the other yordle up the hill.

Minutes later, Ziggs could see the two children having their own makeshift race down the hill, both making the same "vrooming" noises as Child Ziggs approaches and stops at the base of the hill first.

"Ziggs wins! And the crowd goes wild!" Child Ziggs began to wave his arms around and imitate what Child Rumble had done before as the other yordle placed second.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Child Rumble argued.

"I did not! You're just slow!"

"Am not!" Their faces grew closer as their argument heated.

"Are to-Wooaaoohh!" Child Ziggs flailed his arms as a stray cog interrupted his step and sent him falling on his back. The blue yordle looked down in concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The fallen yordle is silent for a moment before he begins to laugh aloud. A smile appears on Child Rumble's face as he joins in the laughter, mimicking Child Ziggs's fall and lying next to him.

Ziggs looked upon the scene, letting out a long and deep sigh, feeling the nostalgia of his and Rumble's first interaction that would start, what he hoped would be, an everlasting friendship.

The clouds in the sky soon began a single, dark, grey, looming mass over the forest as the two young yordles felt drops of rain descend on their fur. The two sat up and looked towards the sky, the raindrops becoming more abundant as the soft, distant rumbling of incoming thunder preluded the storm. This made Child Rumble nervous as he stood up.

"L-let's go home! It's raining!" he recommended. Child Ziggs stood up with him and began to spin around with his arms out, enjoying the rain.

"I know! Haha!" Child Ziggs looked at his new friend who looked increasingly worried as he started to back away to the archway. "Whats wrong?"

"I wanna go home…we're getting wet!"

"Let's go then!" Child Ziggs ran past Child Rumble, through Ziggs and under the archway. "Race ya!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Child Rumble followed the young yordle, leaving the cars they made behind, in an attempt to keep up with him. Suddenly, a bright flash lights up the sky following a loud "boom!" noise, making Child Rumble shriek in terror and stop in place, holding his ears to his head and crouching down, shaken. Child Ziggs soon found himself alone, looking back to see his friend sitting at the base of a tree, trembling. He approached the, once again, balled-up yordle.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't wanna race?"

"I'm scared…"

"I know, I'm pretty fast, aren't I?" Child Ziggs said proudly.

"No, not that. I'm scared of…"

"Of what?" Suddenly, another flash and "boom!" elicited another shriek from the already traumatized yordle.

"T-THAT!"

"Thunder? But it's so cool! It goes CRASH and BOOM! Haha ha ha!"

"I don't like it! I'm scared…"

"C'mon, we're still getting wet outside!" Child Ziggs extended his hand out once again for him, however, this time Child Rumble refused to get up, shaking his head. Retracting his arm, Child Ziggs thought to himself to find a remedy for this dilemma. He couldn't just leave his new friend all alone in the rain. Then he remembered a technique his mother used to help calm him down when he was upset or scared. Deciding it would also benefit his new friend Child Ziggs sat down next to the shaken yordle and pulled him into a hug, having Child Rumble's face rest on his chest. Confused, the blue yordle didn't resist as his breathing returned to a normal pace and his crying became less audible.

"'The thunder goes 'boom' but never makes you go 'ouch!'' That's what my mommy always tells me."

"…really?" Child Rumble asked as they sat underneath the protection of the overshadowing treetops. The other yordle nodded.

"Yup, yup!" Child Ziggs looked down at his friend. "So don't be such a scaredy-cat, ok?"

Child Rumble thought for a moment and nodded, releasing himself from Child Ziggs's grasp and standing up.

"Ok…thanks." he said shyly. Child Ziggs sprung up.

"What are friends for? Now come on!" Child Ziggs kept his upbeat attitude as he ran off ahead again.

"Friends…h-hey! Wait!" Child Rumble began to follow his new friend through the forest again, working their way back home.

Ziggs, now standing near the tree they sat at, watched the two young yordles until they disappeared from his sight. He had to admit, it was a strange feeling to be outside in the rain and not feel a single drop.

"Rumble was always a scaredy-cat. That much I can remember. Heh, even now he still hasn't really warmed up to storms."

Looking up at the stormy, grey sky and the raindrops passing through him, he reached under his goggles, removing his helmet/goggles headpiece and letting it fall to the ground. All at once, Ziggs was able to feel every cold drop and every gust of wind brush across his face and body. He kept his head lifted, closed his eyes and spread his arms outward, palms up.

It was this weather that reminded Ziggs of his passion for explosives. The reason he grew an interest in making bombs and other things explode in the first place was because he wished to recreate the flashes and booming he loved so much. If thunderstorms couldn't come every day Ziggs would make them come, even if he was the only one to enjoy them. That's when Rumble came along into his life, faithfully joining his endeavors of tinkering and combustions. Ziggs breathed slowly into his nose and out his mouth.

"If only Rumble were here to see this with me." Ziggs said to himself.

As if on cue, a hand rested itself on Ziggs's shoulder, making him turn his head. As he tried to figure out who it was, a bright light blinded him, concealing the figure behind him and returning him to darkness.


	3. Time Heals No Wounds

**Chapter 3: Time Heals No Wounds**

The Sun arose once again above the City of Progress, making its appearance between the towering buildings and monuments of the city-state. The Sun's rays pressed against the window of Ziggs's apartment as the bedroom cycled back to its yellow-orange hue. 8:28 AM. The day was about to begin for the Dean of Demolitions, however, for his new lab assistant, the day had started earlier than he expected.

"Ah…mmm…Z-Ziggs…" Rumble groaned out, pressing his palms against the other yordle's chest. Ziggs breathed heavily into Rumble's ear. "Please…Ziggs…h-hop off…" Rumble began to squirm around.

With Ziggs's weight against him and his arm stretched across his body, Rumble was trapped underneath the sleeping yordle. The occasional snorts and snores made Rumble aware that Ziggs was oblivious to his current position. As if Rumble wasn't uncomfortable enough, Ziggs unknowingly shifted in his sleep, his face buried between the pillow and Rumble's neck and half his body on top of him. His attempts to pry the yordle off were anything but successful; Ziggs was a formidable amount of weight for Rumble.

8:29 AM. One more minute of this and Rumble would be free. But was it really a prison? Rumble ran his palms up and down Ziggs's chest slowly. He was a heavy sleeper, Rumble would give him that, but how much could he sleep through? Rumble gulped before bringing his hands down lower, reaching the end of Ziggs's shirt.

"_Maybe…just a quick…"_ Rumble thought to himself. Slipping a few fingers at a time, he brought his hands underneath Ziggs's shirt, gently caressing the fur on his belly he never got a chance to feel. What was he doing? Was he really going to take advantage of his best friend like this? His mind advised him to stop immediately; what he was doing was wrong on many levels. And yet, his body craved more. What was this high he felt? What was this thirst his hands needed to quench? He brought his hands to Ziggs's chest fur, pressing and groping gently. Rumble's body became hot as the feeling of Ziggs's fur coupled with the breathing along his neck sent him into euphoria.

"_This is wrong. This is wrong! Stop this…stop right now!"_ Rumble's mind yelled at him. His thoughts weren't enough, however, to block the soft sounds of purring emanating from the sleeping yordle. Ziggs's body wasn't aware of what was happening or who was making him feel this way, but it was clear that he was enjoying it. Rumble was at his wit's end and unable able to control his hands any longer. They crept back down Ziggs's waist and started to pull at the elastic bands around his trousers.

8:30 AM.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I'M INNOCENT!" Rumble, at the sound of the blaring alarm, retracted his hands swiftly as Ziggs groaned and wiggled in place.

"Mmmm….hmm?...wooOOOAAHHH!" Rumble, bringing a foot to Ziggs's underside, forcefully kicked him from the mattress, sending him over the edge of the bed and into the nightstand.

"Whew…" Rumble quickly covered his lap with sheets and sat at the other end of the bed.

"This better not…become a habit of yours…Rumble…" Ziggs growled in agitation, bringing one hand up to grasp the nightstand and the other the bed. Pulling himself off the ground, he shut the alarm off before turning his bleary attention to Rumble. "Give me ten reasons why I shouldn't take this alarm clock and shove it up your ass."

"You rolled on top of me and were suffocating me!"

"Suffocating you?" Ziggs looked down and pinched his belly fat. "…I'm not _that_ fat, am I?"

"Fat enough!"

Ziggs yawned and stretched his arms, scratching the sides of his body.

"Welp, time to get my day started! I'm too lazy to make breakfast for two so we're leaving hungry!"

"Gee, great." Rumble rolled his eyes as his feet dangled above the floor.

"I got dibs on the shower first!" Ziggs announced, reaching the doorway of the bedroom. He looked back at Rumble who hadn't moved an inch since he threw Ziggs off the bed. "You gonna get out of bed or what?"

"Yea! Just…give me a sec." Rumble bunched the sheets over his lap, hiding away his embarrassment.

"Well…if you say so!" Ziggs exited the room, grabbing a towel from a side closet and entering the bathroom. Running water and the sound of whistling could be heard soon after. Rumble sighed and lay back on the bed.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Rumble?" he asked himself. "If I pull another stunt like that, I'll get caught for sure. Then Ziggs'll just throw me out of Piltover himself. I've got to control myself."

Rumble stared at the ceiling, listening to Ziggs's aimless whistling and humming as the shower kept running. It seemed that whenever Rumble was upset or distraught, Ziggs was the opposite. He kept his upbeat and cheerful attitude wherever he went; a character trait Rumble has come to appreciate over the years of their friendship. How long would he be able to enjoy Ziggs's company, though? This stay at Piltover felt like anything but permanent. Would he eventually go back to Bandle City? Even if he wanted to, how could he? Rumble sat up, his embarrassment finally eased away as he uncovered himself from the bed linen. The sound of squeaking cued the cessation of running water.

"Ziggs must be done. Guess it's my turn." Rumble jumped off the bed and stretched, making his way out of the bedroom and looking around the hall. "Now where does he keep the towels around here?"

"There's a spare in that closet behind you!" A stark naked Ziggs informed, rubbing his towel against the top of his head. Rumble turned around only to go wide-eyed and shield his eyes.

"Z-ZIGGS! C'MON MAN!"

"What? Can't a yordle be comfortable in his own home?" Ziggs smiled.

"JUST PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" Rumble parted his fingers to take a quick peek before closing his hands over his eyes again.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going." Ziggs kept drying the fur on his head as he walked back into the bedroom. Rumble uncovered his eyes and quickly reached for a towel, covering his groin, his shame rising again.

"Jeez…" Rumble tried to calm himself as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ziggs approached his closet, picking out a jumpsuit for himself.

"Rumble seems pretty on edge this morning. Wonder what's up with the little guy." He said to himself.

As the morning progressed, Ziggs changed into a clean jumpsuit while Rumble decided to put his cloths from yesterday back on, refusing Ziggs's offers of cleaner cloths. Gathering what he needed to bring back to the Academy, Ziggs instructed Rumble to hop back into The Rumbler. Outside, Ziggs dragged the cart along the sidewalk as casually as dragging a bomb around could get for the hour it took to get to their destination. He grew anxious as he approached the Academy wondering if a certain figure would be there to greet him. To his dismay, however, the main lobby was very populated with yordles and humans alike. Amongst the groups, a familiar hairstyle emerged, approaching Ziggs and The Rumbler.

"Well, what do we have here, hm?" Heimerdinger said curiously, turning his attention immediately to the foreign object Ziggs was dragging around.

"Oh, this? If you must know, _this_ baby's my new prototype bomb I'm thinkin' about bringing onto the battlefield! Pretty sweet, am I right?" Ziggs said proudly, resting his shoulder on the cart's handle. Rumble could hear the 'Hmm'ing of Heimerdinger circling the bomb's exterior. If he could, Rumble would have punched him square across the mustache through the metal shell. Instead, he left it as a pleasing thought in his mind knowing that he would have to keep still as to not attract attention.

"You wish to bring something as large as this onto a battlefield? The mass greatly exceeds your own, Dean of Demolitions! I fail to comprehend how you would go about using this viably. In addition, this doesn't seem like anything you were assigned to progress on, is it Ziggs?" Heimerdinger turned to face him, cocking an eyebrow. Ziggs rubbed the back of his head.

"Aha, well, ya see…" Ziggs needed to divert the conversation before Heimerdinger could scold him again. "Um…so! Where's that assistant of yours anyways? Isn't he always attached to your hip?"

"Gustaav? He's running a few errands for me at this moment. However, I fail to see how his presence has any impact on your progression through your-"

"Well look at the time! I gotta to punch in before I'm late! See ya, Heimy!" Ziggs interrupted as he began to drag the cart away and wave his arm. Heimerdinger watched the cart as it slowly but surely left his sight. He scratched his chin in curiosity.

"How peculiar…"

Once Ziggs was in his lab, safe and sound, he locked the door behind him and parked the cart in the back near the Volatility Room door. Rumble poked his head out of the hollow bomb and rested his arms along the outer rim of the hatch opening.

"So, what's on the agenda today? Or rather…what's for breakfast? I'm starving…" Rumble groaned, rubbing his belly.

"Don't worry, we'll have a big lunch! I swear. Now let's see…" Ziggs looked along a wall, stopping in front of a piece of paper taped to it. Ripping it away, Ziggs looked at the paper and cleared his throat. "'Things to do: evaluate previous explosive models, discard outdated ones, test optimal magic potency when incorporated into technology to allow both to function properly' yada, yada, yada. Booooring!" Ziggs tossed the paper behind him and opened a drawer, pulling out a rolled up sheet of large paper and rolling it out along the surface of the island workbench.

"_Now_ we're talkin'!" Ziggs smiled down at his schematic which contained rough sketches of an oddly shaped bomb. All across the sheet was marked by some sort of pencil or ink with large spaces being taken up with diagrams of the inside and outside of the prototype. Filling in the spaces between were labels and doodles of stick figures flying away and cartoon explosions. As Rumble got down from The Rumbler and examined the paper closer, he could see darkened, circular areas along the bottom edge; signs of either saliva from sleeping or tears from stress. Rumble looked at Ziggs in concern.

"But…aren't you supposed to be working on that 'backlog' of yours? Half the reason I'm here is to help you out with that stuff!"

"I know, I know! I'll get to them one of these days! I just wanna show up on the Fields of Justice with a bang! Know what I mean?"

"I guess. What's this supposed to be, anyway?" Rumble said, scanning over the schematic once more.

"This is the schematic for that prototype bomb I've been carrying around in my satchel! You may know it as the bomb from the locker, hehe." Ziggs chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rumble rolled his eyes, not wanting to remember that experience.

"I want it to detonate on impact! But not just that! I want it to leave the field around the enemy charred and smoldering so they're hurt even after the initial explosion!"

"That's something my Equalizer rockets do. In fact, it's just about the same concept."

"Oh! That's right! I forgot you equipped Tristy with a set of those babies!" Ziggs stepped closer to Rumble, looking at him. "Rumble! You've gotta tell me how they work! What's your secret!?"

"I don't know…" Rumble scratched the back of his head, unsure of whether to explain one of his greatest creation's secrets. Ziggs fell to his knees and interlaced his fingers, looking up at Rumble with a beseeching expression.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Ziggs gave Rumble a heartfelt smile. How could he say 'no'? Ziggs was his best friend and always wanted to help with Tristy's development. It was only fair.

"Alright, alright! Now, get up." Rumble said, helping Ziggs to his feet.

"Haha! Yes yes yes yes yes!"

"Now I don't have the exact schematics on me, but I'll give you as much information as I can remember, ok?"

Ziggs took out a blank sheet of paper from a drawer and spread it out over his previous schematic. With a sharpened pencil he brought the point to the surface and awaited Rumble's description.

"Alright, let's see…well, you know what my Equalizer rockets looks like, right? Start with that."

Ziggs immediately got to work, drawing large, interconnected shapes that soon came together into a single object closely resembling an Equalizer rocket.

"Go on!"

"Well, when they're launched from Tristy they nosedive into the ground, causing the initial impact. Once their heads are in the ground, heated, electrical coils are ejected out underneath the surface of area from the head of the rockets. Once they're out, the coils create intense amounts of electricity and heat, making the landing sites not only slow anyone around but also executes any stragglers!" Rumble explained, getting excited elaborating on his own inventions.

"Something like…this?" Ziggs's arm moved rapidly around the paper; a trail of graphite behind each stroke. Pausing himself, he stepped aside for Rumble to get a closer look. Enthralled by his swift work, Rumble looked at the sketches of familiar rockets with arrows pointing towards different pictures and labeled diagrams. He had forgotten of Ziggs's drawing capabilities; a genius quality of his he hadn't seen in action for a while.

"Wow…" Rumble continued to gaze at the well-drawn shapes, almost hypnotized. Ziggs watched Rumble's reaction and gave a quick giggle, snapping him back to reality. "Ah! Y-yeah! This is exactly what happens! Here are some of the measurements."

Rumble took Ziggs's writing utensil and began to add his own diagrams, illustrating the area of effect the Equalizer rockets had on the ground after their landing as well as their estimated measured distance from the rocket.

"I see, I see. Now the hard part's gonna be making it into a throw-able bomb! And I don't want to just throw around your own rockets! You don't mind me using the same concept, though, do you?" Ziggs asked with sincerity.

"Of course I don't. After all you've done for me, this is the _least_ I can do for you, buddy."

"Sweet! Now, to put my bombs and your Equalizers together!" Ziggs took out another sheet of paper the same size as the other two and spread all three out along the surface of the island workbench, garnering a view of all of them at once.

"Now let's see…if I change the shape of this here...and place the coils here…nah! Maybe I won't use coils. Maybe I'll use another substance instead…hmm…eh?" Ziggs's train of thought was halted by the sound of a gurgling stomach. "Sounds like someone's hungry! Hehe."

Rumble put his hand to his abdomen and looked down. "You aren't? I'm starving over here!"

"I guess I would be lying if I said I wasn't either. Fine, fine! How's this? You stay here while I go grab some grub from the cafeteria. Sound good?"

Rumble nodded. "Anything to get something in my stomach. Sorry to inconvenience you like this."

"Think nothing of it! Now, in return, _you_ have to keep this door shut and _locked_ so no one can just waltz in and see you. Anybody comes knocking? Don't say a word!"

"I get it, I get it. No one will ever know I'm here!"

"I'm trusting you on this!"

"You can count on me!" Rumble said, giving Ziggs a similar gesture that junior scouts gave their superiors. This made Ziggs laugh, reassuring his trust in his friend. He made his way to the door, unlocking and opening it with just enough room for him to squeeze out.

"Be back soon!" Ziggs gave a loud whisper before shutting the door behind him, looking around and casually walking away from the lab.

Rumble locked the door again and turned around.

"You can count on me keeping people out, Ziggs, but you can't trust me to _not_ rummage through your things!" he said to himself, walking around the laboratory and opening up any unlocked drawers. He pushed around the objects he found in the drawers looking for anything interesting, personal or hidden away. Stack satchel charges, stray bombs, fuses, bags of flash powder, rulers, pencils, compasses, rolled up papers, discarded mail and different shapes of glassware.

Nothing caught Rumble's eye as he sifted through drawer after drawer of supplies. That is, until he found a folded piece of paper at the far corner of a top drawer. It was heavily wrinkled and folded in half three times. It crinkled in Rumble's hands as he unfolded it. Before he could read the ink words, objects fell from the confines of the paper and onto Rumble's feet. Bending down to retrieve them, he flipped the white rectangles to reveal photographs of two very familiar faces.

"This is…Ziggs and I." Rumble saw the dates of the pictures in the lower right corners, showing that they had been taken many years ago when the two were very young. One picture was of them looking up at the camera and sitting around a pile of junk parts they called a castle. Another was of them a little older, Ziggs holding up and small, fuse-less bomb and Rumble a wrench. The last picture was of them as toddlers sleeping side-by-side on a pile of sheets. Rumble shifted through the three pictures multiple times, feeling the nostalgia rush through him.

"Is this why Ziggs wanted to…?" Rumble stopped himself, turning his attention to the paper the photographs originated from. It was an unfinished letter Ziggs wrote a few months back but never sent out. It was addressed to Rumble's home in Bandle City. Rumble started at the header and worked his way down the paper. The letter read:

_Dear Rumble,_

_Hey! How are you? How's everything going back at home? I hope you're doing great!_

_I know things may not be as fun without me around but don't worry! You have Tristy __and__ Tristana there!_

_Things at the Academy are awesome! The technology in Piltover is some pretty spiffy stuff._

_I hope you can visit some time. It would be nice to see you again. I know you don't like Piltover and all._

_Don't worry, though, I'm here!_

_Please don't hate me. I'm sorry._

The letter didn't have a closing or signature and looked as if it has been balled up and flattened out again.

"Ziggs had a real hard time writing this. I can tell. He would have never sent out something like this." Rumble said to himself. Judging by the handwriting and where it was found, Ziggs gave up on the letter in hopes that he could write a better one later, however, never threw this one out.

"So, Ziggs _did_ try to get in touch with me. He really did think I hated him. Ziggs…you shouldn't be the one saying 'sorry' here…" Rumble folded the letter back up with the photographs inside and positioned it back in the drawer as he found it, closing the drawer again and looking down at his feet. "…I should be."

Ziggs walked into the crowded cafeteria. Humans and yordles alike sat next to each other, conversing and making way for others. Ziggs brought a tray to the line formed in front of the prepared foods. The kitchen was still serving breakfast, however, with the amount of people present, they were limited in what they could offer. As the line moved forward, Ziggs set up two plates on his tray and gathered what little food was left on the heating trays: waffles, hash browns, scrambled eggs and sausage. After paying for his duplicate dishes, Ziggs began to make his way out of cafeteria.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Ziggs!" a young voice called from behind him. It wasn't a voice he was excited to hear but he'd put on his best smile. As Ziggs turned his head he could see both Gustaav and Heimerdinger moving along the line with their own trays.

"Why, Gustaav! So nice to see you again! And Heimy!" Ziggs greeted exaggeratingly. _"Why are these two everywhere I go!?"_

"Good morning, Dean of Demolitions. Is all that sustenance for your single stomach? Or are you also nourishing that outsized bomb in your lab, hm?" Heimerdinger said, giving himself a little chuckle.

"He has a point, Mr. Ziggs. You sure do have a lot of food on you. Feeling extra hungry this morning?"

"How very observant of you both." Ziggs said without parting his teeth. Just keeping smiling. "Well, I've been working up a mighty appetite recently! And a growing boy needs his nutrition! I gotta run before my hard-earned money buys me cold food! Good luck, have fun!" Ziggs made an about-face and quickly exited the cafeteria, leaving the double door to slam shut behind him.

"That similar, irregular behavior like before…" Heimerdinger stated, scratching his chin.

"But sir, isn't Mr. Ziggs known for his odd behavior? I'm starting to get used to it, really."

"A valid point, yes, however, my suspicions still stand."

"As you say, sir, 'there's no greater mystery than the mind of a yordle!'" Gustaav quoted cheerfully, adjusting his round glasses.

"His is a great mystery, indeed."

Rumble sat on a stool, looking over the schematics on the island workbench. He sighed as his head rested on his palm; his recent discovery depressed his mood.

"Great, now I'm going back to feeling awkward around him. I should have never looked through his things. But…it's odd. Ziggs had a lot more friends in Bandle than just me. Why were the only pictures I could find of us?"

A loud knock was heard against the lab door, prompting Rumble to silence himself and keep still. If he kept quiet for long enough maybe they'd go away. The knocking persisted.

"Psst! Rumble! It's me! Ziggs! Open the door!" Ziggs gave a loud whisper from through the door. Rumble breathed out from holding his breath and jumped off the stool, unlocking the door and stepping away for Ziggs to bring himself in. The smell of warm sausage and eggs followed Ziggs as an aura that filled his nostrils.

"Mmmm, now _that_ smells good!" Rumble licked his lips at the sight of the dishes.

"Well then let's dig in! We can eat on the middle workbench." Ziggs took the tray and placed it on top of the papers already covering the surface. The two yordles sat across from each other, keeping their plates on the tray as both stabbed at their food.

"These waffles are a little…stale, don't you think?" Rumble asked, crunching loudly. "And the eggs are a little cold in the middle."

"Hey, I said I'd bring you back _food_. Not necessarily _good food_ but food nonetheless! Besides, I don't see you paying for it!" This made Rumble laugh.

"Thank you, Ziggs~!" Rumble exaggerated. Ziggs nodded as he continued his meal, looking over one of his schematics in the meantime. Rumble chewed while staring at his friend. He looked content, as if he was already settled down for the rest of his life. Rumble couldn't shake the feeling, however, that underneath that energetic exterior and Cheshire smile was a deep feeling of regret harbored within him. That letter wasn't just an unfinished document; it was the equivalent of finding someone's diary entry. And the photographs. Was Ziggs's plan to keep Rumble here just to relive some old memories?

"Hey! Remember Mr. Cherriman in Bandle? The one with the old-lookin' house?" Ziggs brought up. Speaking of memories…

"Mr. Cherriman? Yeah, I remember him. He's pretty old now, isn't he? Surprised he hasn't kicked the bucket." Rumble replied with a wad of sausage in his mouth.

"Remember when we used to leave firecrackers at his doorstep and then hide in the bushes?"

"Hah! Yeah. And then when he would open the door…"

"He'd look down…"

"And have a firecracker explode in his face!" They said in unison. The two yordles laughed as the memory played out in their minds clearly. It was one of many reasons they were known as "Bandle City's Menaces."

"We're gonna give that guy a heart attack one of these days!" Rumble said through his laughter.

"No kiddin'?"

These moments may not last forever, nevertheless, that shouldn't stop anyone from making the best out of them.

As the day progressed on, the two disposed of their plates and set the tray aside. Ziggs presented a number of ideas to Rumble on how the bomb could operate and be deployed. The two shifted through several sketches of concepts, each pinned to a corkboard for them to stand around and scratch their heads about. For hours, the two traded notions and diagrams, either shooting down the idea or developing upon it. At one point, Ziggs brought chemicals from another lab to be loaded into the prototype bomb. A test in the Volatility Room, however, proved the chemical to do nothing but make a mess after the explosion. Exhausted after what seemed like a hundred concept sketches, Rumble sat at the island workbench and rested his head in his arms, slouching over the table and falling asleep. Ziggs continued to work on the bomb's development through the afternoon over lunch as the Sun made its cycle through the sky.

It was the late evening when Rumble opened his eyes again. The lamp light over the island workbench illuminated the center of the lab, leaving the rest in darkness. As he rubbed his eyes and yawned, Rumble could see Ziggs sitting across the table, slouched over a pile of papers, pencil still in hand. The slow rise and fall of his back coupled with the lack of movement showed that Ziggs had fallen fast asleep while working on more concepts. Rumble jumped off the stool and walked around the table, curious of Ziggs's progress while he was asleep. He moved next to the sleeping yordle and scanned the schematic. Typical Ziggs; always including the cartoon explosions and doodles. Arrows raced across the paper as brackets set up measurements and labels pointed at special components. Rumble chuckled to himself as he examined the little drawings that kept Ziggs amused during his work.

There was one doodle, however, that caught his eye the most. On the bottom, left corner of the sheet were two heads side-by-side; Ziggs and Rumble. The Ziggs head gave two thumbs up while the Rumble head held up a wrench, both with an ear-to-ear smile. The oddest part was that it was attempted to be erased. Eraser shavings were brushed to the side, leaving the picture faded, however, still legible. Did Ziggs not want it to be noticed? Was he embarrassed or worried that Rumble would get the wrong idea?

"Ziggs…" Rumble muttered, turning his sights onto the slumbering yordle peacefully taking in slow breath after slow breath. Rumble felt the urges coming back to him and the will to fight them was growing weaker as he spent more time gazing at Ziggs. He had to do something, anything to rid of these feelings if only temporary. But would he really take advantage of his friend like this again? It didn't matter anymore, Rumble needed an outlet.

Rumble leaned in close to Ziggs's face, gulping. He felt his face grow hot the closer he became. As softly as he could, Rumble closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ziggs's cheek, giving him a soft kiss. It was something Rumble desired to do for a long time but could never muster the courage for. As he pulled back, he opened his eyes again in disbelief. Did he do it? Did he really kiss Ziggs? Was this all he would get to do with him? Ziggs began to groan and slowly sit up.

"_Damn! I knew that would have woken him up!"_ Rumble yelled at himself, thinking quick and rushing back to his seat. Acting as if he had just woken up as well, he began to yawn and stretch in place.

"Oh, Ziggs! You're awake. You fell asleep working on the prototype bomb." Rumble said, acting groggy. Ziggs lifted his goggles to rub his eyes before placing them back in place.

"Mmm…again? Ah well. It's getting late. Let's roll these babies up and work on them tomorrow. I think we both need to hit the hay!" Ziggs began to take each schematic and roll them into cylinders with Rumble's assistance.

Once the papers were placed in a drawer together, Rumble climbed back onto the cart and into The Rumbler, aware of the drill by now. Ziggs lazily walked around the lab, gathering his things before dragging the cart out of the lab and eventually out of the Academy. The skies were much darker as a layer of gray clouds hid away the descending sun and rising moon. Along the walk, Rumble could hear the occasional, subtle sound of raindrops hitting the metal shell. The sounds became more frequent as the walk back to Ziggs's apartment progressed and, soon enough, a constant stream of raindrops assaulted the outer shell. Rumble kept dry in the confines of The Rumbler, however, someone else wasn't able to enjoy this luxury.

"Ziggs…it's raining." Rumble said through the metal.

"Good deduction, Sherlock." Ziggs replied sarcastically. Rumble knew Ziggs was getting soaked outside in the rain and it made him feel even worse than having to be pulled around in the first place.

"I'm really sorry, Ziggs."

"It's not like _you_ made it rain or anything. Guess I forgot to check the forecast. Ah well." Ziggs was still a bit groggy from his nap in the lab as little energy was coupled with his words. Rumble sat in guilt for the rest of the walk, wishing it was him dragging the bomb around instead.

Once inside the apartment, Ziggs shut the door, parked the cart and shook out his wet fur, sprinkling water around him in time for Rumble to feel it.

"Aw! C'mon, Ziggs! Don't dry yourself here!" Rumble said at the top of The Rumbler, covering his face with his forearm.

"Hehe. Sorry, buddy." Ziggs chuckled, walking down the hall and retrieving a towel to dry his dripping body. After vigorously rubbing the towel across his fur, Ziggs and Rumble both changed into their nightwear and positioned themselves in the bed.

"Good thing I'm still sleepy!" Ziggs yawned, pulling the covers over himself. "G'night, pal!"

Rumble was still adjusting himself to this routine. If it was something they'd be doing for the days to come he'd have to adjust fast; this tightness in his chest couldn't persist for much longer.

"Night, Ziggs." Rumble said quietly, bringing the sheets to his shoulders. How long would he feel like this? Would the feelings built up inside eventually spill out in front of his friend? Or would they bother him for eternity?

The storm grew fiercer outside as the rain tapped at the bedroom window and the echoing of the skies became audible. Rumble drew the sheets over his ears hoping the winds would push the storm away.

* * *

The water crashed against the log pillars holding up the wooden boards of the docks. Seagulls cried and flew overhead into the blue horizon as the tides flowed onto the coastline. The once populated Bandle City Wharf was now abandoned; the crowd of people wishing their new success "good luck" and "goodbye" had left, leaving a lone yordle to approach the docks.

Ziggs picked himself up from the wooden boards, looking around. Dressed in his lab cloths, goggles on, waking up outside of Piltover; it was just like last night.

"Another dream, huh? Even more vivid than before!" Ziggs shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he looked up and back down again in time to see a familiar figure pass by, approaching the pier.

"Rumble…hey! Rumble!" Ziggs ran over to him, jumping and waving his arms around him in an attempt to get his attention. However, Rumble passed through his being. "Great…can't touch anything. Again."

Rumble walked down the pier, unaware of Ziggs's presence and stood at the edge looking into the water and out towards the Guardian's Sea. The sea breeze brushed through Rumble's fur, moving his mohawk in its direction. The boat Ziggs boarded just moments ago had sailed off a great distance as the quarterdeck could still be seen drifting away. Rumble clenched his hands into fists.

"How could you, Ziggs…?" he muttered to himself. Ziggs walked around Rumble to look at him, tears slowly formed in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "I couldn't convince you to stay…what did that damn Heimerdinger do to your head? How…how could you betray us like that!? Betray me…?"

Ziggs felt a wave of guilt rush through him, knowing that he couldn't do anything to comfort his friend. Why did he have to endure this? What happened after he left for Piltover was the last thing he wanted to know and now he had little way of stopping this nightmare.

"Rumble! What the hell!?" a feminine voice called. Ziggs turned his sight to the voice. Tristana, huffing as though she just came back from a long run, stood at the other end of the pier. Rumble wiped the tears from his eyes, not bothering to turn around. "Ziggs was looking for you before the boat had to leave and you weren't here! What's up with that?"

Rumble kept quiet for a moment as Ziggs stood between the two. He was nothing but an invisible bystander again.

"What's the point?" Rumble began. "He probably just wanted to rub his 'success' in my face and then blast off. He's nothing but a dirty traitor now."

Ziggs's mouth hung open in disbelief. He never thought he'd ever hear Rumble say something like that about him. Tristana became increasingly agitated with Rumble.

"What!? How could you say that, Rumble!? Ziggs is your best friend! He cares about you so m-"

"He _was_ my best friend! Now's he's gone to join that damn Afro-head and the rest of those loons in Piltover to give away _our_ technology for a pat on the head and a kick in the ass!" Rumble turned around and began to walk through Ziggs and back down the pier.

"You can't be like that. Ziggs didn't go to Piltover because he was brainwashed! He went there to-…hey! Rumble! Where are you going!?" Tristana called as Rumble disregarded her words, walking past her and away from the wharf.

"Leave me alone!"

"Rumble! You can't just…ugh! Rumble, wait!" Tristana ran off to follow the frustrated yordle. Ziggs, forgetting his position, reached a hand out towards the two yordles.

"Wait!" Ziggs called out. As if on cue, his surroundings were thrust away from him, throwing him off balance. Similar to traveling through a wormhole, Ziggs was taken to another scene as his environment began to look familiar once again. Looking down at the littered floor and messy tables, Ziggs found himself in Rumble's workshop during the night. A single lamplight lit up Rumble's workbench. Ziggs could see the shadowed shape of Rumble's figure sitting at the table, silent. Almost afraid Rumble would hear him, Ziggs cautiously approached the side of the chair, looking at Rumble's face. Agitated and unable to focus, Rumble kept his pencil point against one of Tristy's schematics.

"Damn traitor…" Rumble muttered to himself. "…fucking Piltover! I'll show them. I'll show them all, even Ziggs, what true Yordle ingenuity is! Just you wait, Ziggs. If I ever find you on the battlefield, I'm gonna…I'll…"

Rumble pressed the point of his pencil down hard enough to break it against the paper.

"I'll fucking kill you on the spot!" Rumble pounded his fist onto the desk.

Ziggs took a few steps back. He suspected hatred from Rumble, however, not something as severe as murderous intent. Rumble breathed heavily, steaming with anger as he looked back at Tristy's schematic before reaching into a drawer beside him. Scrounging around for a moment, Rumble extracted a key entrusted to him by Ziggs then abruptly rose up from his chair and walked out of his workshop. Ziggs followed him in suit, having a good assumption of where he was heading.

The two walked through Bandle City in the night, Rumble stomping and cursing to himself as Ziggs followed a distance behind him. The path led the two away from any major buildings in Bandle City and closer to factories in industrial areas. This is where Ziggs's workshop was stationed. It was an area in which his volatile experiments could be executed without repercussions or damage to the city.

Rumble approached the door of the workshop, using the key to unlock the door. Pushing it open and walking in, he flipped a single switch that illuminated the room. The workshop was rather large with a separate room for testing actual explosions. However, most of the workshop was emptied and moved over with Ziggs to Piltover, leaving behind any unnecessary knick-knacks, photo frames, papers, posters and other unneeded supplies that would be better replaced by Piltover's technology. Rumble walked through the workshop, remembering when him and Ziggs would work on projects together or just hang out and play around. He approached a desk Ziggs sat at and used frequently, staring at the contents left behind. After a moment, Rumble swept his arms across the desk, making everything fall to the ground.

"Hey! My stuff!" Ziggs yelled.

Rumble proceeded to completely remove the drawers from their tracks, letting them crash onto the floor. He made his way around the rest of the workshop, moving from table to shelf, throwing around and disorganizing everything Ziggs left in place for him to come back to.

"Urg! You won't need THIS anymore! Or THIS! Because Piltover's got such _great_ technology you won't need any of THIS! Or THESE!" Rumble said to himself as he left Ziggs's workshop in near ruin. Ziggs watched in horror as his best friend slowly but surely abolished his sanctuary.

Lastly, Rumble found a wooden-framed picture of him and Ziggs, the two smiling into the camera. Rumble stared at the photograph behind the glass before tears formed in his eyes again.

"Dirty…traitor…" Rumble muttered, about to slam the frame down on the ground before being stopped by a familiar voice.

"Rumble, stop!"

Rumble flicked his head towards the voice. Tristana stood in the doorway, panting, looking at him with remorseful eyes.

"Tristy…Tristana…" Rumble dropped the framed picture, the glass breaking on impact as he fell to his knees. Tristana ran to the defeated yordle, bending down to catch him in her arms. Rumble cried aloud, resting his head on Tristana's chest and letting the tears stream down his cheeks.

"Why Tristana…why!? Why did he betray me like that!?"

"Rumble…please. Stop it. Get out of that mindset of yours! Ziggs didn't betray you. He's just doing exactly what you're doing." Rumble became agitated at this, releasing himself from Tristana's arms.

"Exactly what _I'm_ doing!? _I'm_ not abandoning my best friend to go off and have a grand ol' time with a bunch of sellouts!"

"No, you're not. But what you _are_ doing is following your dream just like Ziggs is." Rumble went silent, waiting for Tristana's elaboration.

"Ziggs didn't go to Piltover because he was brainwashed or trying to get away from you. He went there to follow his dream. He wanted to become an inventor and going to Piltover was the only way he could achieve that. Bandle City was holding him down and the Yordle Academy could see it too. That's why they invited him to perform that demonstration in the first place."

"Great, now I was holding him back from his dream?"

"No, Rumble! I'm just saying that you and Ziggs share the same goal. You have to see it from his perspective. If you were offered a chance to enhance Tristy even further you would take that opportunity in a heartbeat! Just like Ziggs did!"

"But I…I wouldn't go abandoning my best fri-"

Tristana slapped Rumble across the face.

"**Ziggs didn't abandon you!**" She shouted, shaking Rumble by the shoulders. "Just because he's on one side of Runeterra doesn't mean he's forgotten about you! I know he still thinks about you every day, missing you! You and him were tied to the hip and if he's forgetting about any of the memories you guys have made then he's more heartless than I thought! But he's not, I know he's not! And soon, he'll come back and visit just like Heimerdinger did."

Rumble fell silent again and back into Tristana's embrace. She rested her face on top of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Tristana. I…I don't know what to do anymore. I can't bring myself to think or draw or tinker or do _anything_ anymore! I feel so…"

"It's ok, Rumble. This is traumatic for you, I know. And I'll be here for you. Time won't heal this wound for you but what we do with this time will. I'll help you through this. We'll get you back to your feet and back into Tristy in no time! I promise." Tristana kissed Rumble's forehead and rested her cheek there. His tears became less abundant; the comforting embrace soothing his sunken being.

"Thank you…so much, Tristana. I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

Ziggs, having watched the scene play out, began to back away from the two yordles on the ground and towards the doorway.

"What…what have I done…?" he asked himself, looking at his palms before running out of the workshop. The heartbreaking scene became too much for him to watch and running was his only salvation. The skies were much darker now, blanketed by black clouds.

Soon, Ziggs was stopped in his tracks as the earth in front of him began to part and crumble, a large building emerging from the chaos. Ziggs backed away as the building rose higher and higher into the sky until it was fully unearthed. The Academy. The large, double doors parted open to Ziggs as Heimerdinger came into view, walking out and stopping at the top of the steps, extending his hand down to the distraught yordle.

"Ah, there are you, Dean of Demolitions! Come, come! We require you and your brilliance more than ever now! No time to dally!"

Ziggs, unable to bring himself to speak, looked at Heimerdinger with unbelieving eyes. How could this be happening? What nightmare was he caught in to be between his own workshop and The Academy within just a few feet from each other? He turned back to look into his workshop, seeing Tristana continue to hold and comfort the miserable and shaken Rumble. Looking back and forth, Ziggs pressed his palms against his head and ran away from both areas in frustration.

"Ah! No! Get away! I don't want this! Huh…?" Ziggs stopped abruptly again, this time finding himself in front of the archway of the Bandle City Junkyard. He looked up at the arched sign and then peered into the junkyard, seeing two, young yordles running around and soon tumbling to the ground next to each other, laughing.

"Let's be friends forever, Rumble!" Child Ziggs said aloud through the laughter.

"The bestest friends!"

As the child yordles laughed and picked themselves off the ground, they turned to face Ziggs, acknowledging his presence. This took him by surprise.

"Right, Ziggs?" Child Ziggs asked him with a smile before his entire being shattered like glass.

"We'll be the best of friends always, won't we?" Child Rumble succumbed to the same fate. Ziggs watched in revulsion as the once cheerful children lay scattered in fragments in front of him. As the night grew increasingly windy, the fragments were blown onto Ziggs's hands and body. Was he a physical being now? Why could he hold these once young yordles in his palms?

"Come now, Ziggs! We have very important work to attend to! Make haste!" Heimerdinger called from one side of him.

"No! Shut up! Shut up!"

From the other side, Ziggs could now, very evidently, hear the sobbing from Rumble's despair and the calming words whispered by Tristana to stop it.

"Ssshh, it's alright, Rumble. I'm here for you. Ziggs'll come back. I promise."

Trapped between the three scenes and sounds that crowded his ears more and more, Ziggs looked down at his palms, holding the fragments of a shattered friendship. The storm picked up as lightning lit up the sky and rain hailed down unforgivingly. Ziggs reached his limit and fell to his knees, pulling his ears down and screaming into the heavens.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**"

* * *

"AH!" Ziggs shrieked, sitting upright and panting heavily. Suddenly, the noises, the visions, the tears all stopped. His cold sweat accompanied the soft rumbling of the passing storm outside.

Ziggs took a minute to collect himself as his nightmare left a brutal memory in his mind and a vision of a time he wish he never saw. He was never one to have nightmares, at least, none as horrific as this. Was it something he ate before bed? What was the purpose of this traumatic experience? Ziggs rubbed his eyes and temples, calming his shaken heart.

It appeared he wasn't the only one having a nightmare that night. Ziggs began to hear the soft whimpering of his friend next to him as he turned in his sleep, trying to drown out the storm. He wouldn't have this. No, enough sobbing. Ziggs wouldn't be responsible for anymore of Rumble's sadness, not after seeing what he put him through months ago.

Lying back down and facing Rumble, Ziggs brought his arms around the writhing yordle, pulling him in close. Ziggs adjusted himself to interlock his body with Rumble's, one arm around his lower back and the other behind his shoulders, cupping the back of his head. Remembering Tristana's own treatment, Ziggs brought his lips to Rumble's forehead, kissing it gently before nuzzling his face there. Almost immediately, Rumble's breathing eased back into a normal pace and his sudden movements stopped as the sleeping yordle squeezed Ziggs's shirt.

"No more tears, buddy. I'm here for you now. I promise." Ziggs whispered. The two slept in this position for the duration of the night, not moving an inch from each other's grasps.

As the morning sun arose again, attempting to dry away the storm's trail, a blue yordle squeezed his eyes shut before slowly opening them. His body was surprisingly warm and his vision was that of a colorful shirt. Gaining his senses, Rumble found himself in the arms of his best friend as his own arms were pressed against his chest. He could feel his legs intertwined with Ziggs's as they passed between each other underneath the covers. Rumble moved his head up slightly to see the slumbering yordle softly breathing in and out. The butterflies came back again.

"_Ziggs…_" Rumble thought to himself. "_These aren't just innocent acts anymore. This is the second morning in a row I've woken up like this with you, even closer than before._"

8:28 AM. The day would soon begin again. Rumble's face was a mix of blue and blushing red as he readjusted himself to better mesh with his friend.

"_I don't know if I'm speaking for the both of us…but I can't hold these feelings off any longer._"

Rumble brought his face closer to Ziggs's neck, nestling it between the sheets and his fur. Ziggs's body agreed to this movement, tightening the hold he had on Rumble and pressing his face against Rumble's forehead.

8:29 AM.

"_I love you, Ziggs."_


	4. Magnesium Oxide

**Chapter 4: Magnesium Oxide**

8:30 AM

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ziggs winced as his slumber was disturbed by the repetitive wailing of his alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes to a blurry vision of blue. Rumble, realizing Ziggs's awakening, brought his head back and looked at his friend with innocent eyes. Looking down at Rumble's expression, Ziggs began to realize the position he had left himself in overnight in his attempt to remedy Rumble's whimpering. The two locked eyes for what seemed like minutes at a time until Ziggs spoke up.

"I should...get that." Ziggs gave a half smile before releasing the blue yordle from his grasp and rotating his body in place, extending his arm to the tireless alarm and shutting it off. He sat up and shifted his body to sit at the edge of the bed, facing away from Rumble and letting his feet dangle above the floor. Resting his elbows on his thighs, Ziggs cupped his head in his hands, rubbing his face and sighing. Rumble sat up from the bed.

"You ok, Ziggs?" he asked in concern. Ziggs looked almost defeated, as if tucked away stressors were coming back to haunt him or if he made a terrible mistake.

"Yeah. Fine. Dandy, really!" Ziggs didn't bother to look back at his friend; he knew what his face looked like already. He rose from the bed and started making his way for the bedroom doorway. "I'm just gonna wash up." Rumble tracked Ziggs with his eyes.

"Why?" Rumble questioned almost immediately, breaking the looming inaudibility of the room. Ziggs stopped at the doorway, his hand gripping the wall and the other the door, keeping a small smile.

"Because I…like to smell fresh in the morning?"

"Not that. Last night. And this morning. Why did you…" Rumble looked away in embarrassment, the words seeming almost too intimate to say. Ziggs knew what he was getting at, however.

"There was a storm last night. Remember? The rain? Had you tossing and turning in your sleep like a lost pup!"

Rumble kept silent, aware of this habit he had for what seemed like a lifelong struggle. Silence veiled over the room once again.

"Was I…really?" Rumble questioned.

"Whimperin' and all!"

"So you did it just to shut me up?"

"Sorry if it was a little 'touchy-feely' on my part. But it was sure-fire!" Ziggs brought himself through the doorway. "I guess it's always been that way, hasn't it?" he said before closing the door behind him.

Rumble looked at Ziggs until he was out of sight, and for a moment, he wished he was out of mind. These feelings were spreading, not just through his own body but Ziggs's as well. He could tell. Ziggs's boundless energy was something of a trademark. That trademark, however, was beginning to diminish. He looked almost normal, cautious in his step and voice. Did Ziggs share this same tightness in his chest? Rumble wondered how long this tension would last, falling back down onto his pillow.

Ziggs stepped into the bathroom, removing his nightwear and stepping into the small tub underneath the steaming shower. Thoughts ran through his mind like a speeding highway as he closed his eyes and let the water run down his face.

"_C'mon, Ziggs, what's gotten into ya? You can't just be cuddling with the little guy and make it seem like nothing! Jeez…I don't feel so good._"

Ziggs placed his hand on his belly, almost feeling nauseous after waking up so close to Rumble. He couldn't get these feelings in order. Was it an upset stomach? Did Rumble give him a virus during the night? Or something else? There was something the yordle couldn't shake after that night. Something was trying to come to a head. What it was, exactly, he couldn't pinpoint. These feelings confused Ziggs to no end. He wanted them to be rid of them…but how?

"_Rumble's just here to help me with my assignments and then skedaddle back to Bandle! Right? …heh, who am I foolin'?_"

And so the dance around the bush began as the two chose their words carefully. Neither wanted to talk about last night anymore as the trip back to Ziggs's lab was nothing more than half-hearted attempts at casual conversation. This behavior was truly a mystery between the two. A looming tension kept itself between the yordles, both unable to think of a remedy.

Rumble unlocked the hatch door of The Rumbler after hearing the laboratory door lock. Jumping down with the rolled up schematics he offered to hold on the way to the Academy, he placed them down on the island workbench and looked towards his friend.

"Well, I think I know what's on your mind." Rumble smirked. This brought Ziggs into a sweat.

"What!? Y-you do!?"

"You want work on your prototype bomb more, don't you? Or are you actually going to get to those obligations you got piling up?"

"O-Oh! Right! Of course! Haha!" Ziggs calmed himself, trying to ease back into his personality again. "Let's roll out those diagrams, shall we?"

Ziggs stood next to Rumble as each paper was rolled out on top of one another. The faint smell of graphite and ink followed each unraveling.

"Now, I was looking at your sketches last night and I can see where you're going, though, there's a little flaw over here where you drew these extensions going out towards-" Rumble went on. Ziggs stared blankly at the paper, unintentionally drowning out Rumble's words and disregarding his pointing finger as he was caught in his own train of thought.

"_Of course you were looking at my schematics last night. That's not the _only_ thing you were doing up and about…oh! Shit! I'm not listening to him! What's he sayin', now? Oh…I'll just smile and nod._"

"-need to take into consideration larger enemies. If you don't then you'll just be throwing around a failed experiment. See what I mean?" Rumble looked at the almost overzealous Ziggs smiling and nodding in blind agreement.

"Oh yeah! Totally! Absolutely! 100% yes! And when you're right, _oh-ho_ Rumble, you're right!"

"Um…thanks?" Rumble cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

The two stopped their separate thoughts as a soft knocking was heard against the lab door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ziggs? If you're not too busy…" a nervous voice called from behind the metal door.

Ziggs looked at the door before turning to Rumble, motioning his hands to entice him back into The Rumbler. The blue yordle, already used to the swing of things, nodded and hurried onto the platform cart, falling into the hollow bomb and sealing the hatch door. Once Rumble was out of sight, Ziggs slid the door open, extending his arms as much as the doorway would let him.

"Gustaav! Whatcha need from me today, eh?" Ziggs greeted, putting on his best performance for anyone outside the laboratory's walls.

"Oh! Mr. Ziggs!" Gustaav hugged his clipboard against his chest, startled by the yordle's sudden presence. "I, er…have to see you outside your lab for a few minutes…if that would be adequate?"

"Outside my lab for a few minutes? You need to talk about somethin'? Aw, is Heimy bein' a meanie again? Don't worry, you'll get an office of your own one of these days, kid-o! Just keep suckin' up! That it? Super! Nice talk and have an _explosive_ day!"

Ziggs began to slide the door shut again before Gustaav's grip fought against it.

"W-wait! That's not it at all!" Ziggs sighed and let Gustaav keep the doorway open. "I have to give you a…mandatory survey! It's being administered to many of the staff members for our records."

"A mandatory survey!? I don't have time for that! And what else does the Academy need to know about me!? I gave 'em my full name, age, shoe size, ear length, bathing frequency…"

"Please, Mr. Ziggs! It's important!" Gustaav pleaded.

"…." Ziggs took another long sigh before looking at The Rumbler than back at Gustaav. "Fine, fine! Whatever. Lemmie just grab my key first."

Stepping away from the door, Ziggs began to approach a set of drawers. Gustaav took advantage of this time, obtaining a handheld transceiver from his lab coat pocket and turning his body away. With the press and hold of a button, the green-furred yordle brought his mouth to the center speaker.

"The Emperor Penguin will be leaving the nest. I repeat, the Emperor Penguin will be leaving the nest." Gustaav said in a loud whisper, releasing the button.

"You imbecile! The Emperor Penguin species does not create nests in fixed locations! Have you utterly failed your Biodiversity and Evolution course?" A crackled voice snapped back.

"M-my apologies, sir. I'm not used to being a part of covert operations like this. Please forgive me." Gustaav's ears drooped.

"Just be sure you lure Ziggs away from his lab for duration appropriate enough for me to examine his workspace thoroughly. Comprehend?"

"Yes, sir. You can count on me. Oh, he's here!" Gustaav quickly hid away the transceiver back into his pocket and turned to face the agitated yordle. "Are you ready, Mr. Ziggs?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with already!" Ziggs slid the metal door closed, using a key to lock it in place. "Where to?"

"Right this way, Mr. Ziggs!" Gustaav gestured for him to follow as the two walked away from the lab and to a destination neither had predetermined.

Once the two yordles were out of sight, Heimerdinger examined his surroundings before approaching the laboratory door. Flipping through a ring of keys, the inventor plucked a single, special key that was able to unlock any door constructed in the Academy; a Master key. This lab door was no exception as the Master key unlocked and slid the door open with ease. Taking a few steps in, Heimerdinger scanned the overall look of Ziggs's workspace; messy, cluttered, busy and volatile. This was to be expected of him, however. But it wasn't the muddled workbenches Heimerdinger was concerned about; it was Ziggs's newest addition to his inventions.

Heimerdinger walked to the back of the lab where the large bomb sat in isolation. He had seen this once before, however, couldn't get a good examination of it. Now was his chance. While Gustaav distracted Ziggs, Heimerdinger would take advantage of his absence to find out what's really up with the ever-so-peculiar object he totted around now. Rumble could hear the steps of an unknown occupant as it circled the cart several times. Keeping his palms against his mouth, he kept his breathing to a minimum, knowing that bombs didn't make a sound unless detonated.

"_Ziggs…where did you go? This isn't good. Who the hell else has access to his lab!? C'mon, Ziggs…where are you?"_ Rumble thought to himself, breaking out in a sweat.

In another part of the same floor, Ziggs and Gustaav stood in very close quarters in complete darkness. The smell of dirty water and used cleaning supplies occupied the dampened air.

"Gustaav…" Ziggs began in agitation.

"Yes, Mr. Ziggs?"

Ziggs grabbed in the air until he grasped a small chain, pulling it down and illuminating a single light bulb to reveal both yordles.

"Why the hell are we in a janitorial closet!?"

"It's much more...quiet in here! It'll ensure confidentiality of your answers!"

"…y'know, you're really startin' to creep me out, Gustaav."

"You know what they say…you never know who might be in the closet! Hehe…ah…"

"…"

Gustaav looked at Ziggs's unimpressed expression, knowing his humor wouldn't be recognized. He cleared his throat and looked at his clipboard.

"Ahem! Shall we get started then?"

"Go for it."

"How'd you find out about the Yordle Academy?"

"Who doesn't know about the Academy? Any aspiring inventor hears about it eventually!"

"Ok…how tall are you?"

"I'm 3 foot 2!"

"Do you have any interests?"

"I like soft, sensual detonations, long walks on the minefield and the sweet, sweet smell of flash powder wafting in the air!"

Gustaav nodded as his wrist flicked the pencil along the unknown paper. "I see, I see. Any piercings?"

"Just this little ol' earring o' mine, hehe."

"What's your ideal soul mate?"

"Is this a dating simulator? Am I some on sort of weird reality show?" Ziggs asked, looking at his surroundings for any cameras.

"It's just a part of the survey, Mr. Ziggs."

"The Academy sure does want to know a lot about their staff…fine, whatever. Let's see…I guess someone who would have as much fun tinkering as I do! Someone who'll be there next to me laughing at the sight of multiple explosions! Someone dangerous…and loveable!"

"A-adorable…would you ever want to have children?"

"Hmm…little clones of me running around creating their own forms of chaos? …sure! Why the hell not?"

"Have you ever worn braces?"

"Only when I was little. That's how I got these perfect, pearly whites!" Ziggs said proudly, giving an ear-to-ear smile.

"Have you ever had a near-death experience?"

"Probably about every time I step into my lab, haha!"

"Ah, I suppose that's true. What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Your favorite food?"

"Jalapeño poppers!"

"How large would you say your bed is?"

"Enough to fit me and Rum-!" Ziggs caught himself mid-sentence, knowing that the Academy didn't need to know _everything_ about him. "Rummmm…mmmm! I sure do love rum!"

"I didn't realize you drank alcoholic beverages, Mr. Ziggs."

"I always have a bottle right next to me in bed! If there's anything to like about Bilgewater, it's their taste in rum! Haha! Yes, sir!" Ziggs placed his hands on his hips and froze, hoping that his demeanor didn't seem suspicious to the surveying yordle.

"I…suppose so."

"How much longer is this going to take?! I've got work pilin' up, y'know!"

"O-only a few more minutes of your time!" Gustaav said nervously. Looking at his clipboard, however, the assistant had run out of questions already. Flipping through unrelated pages bound against the board, Gustaav looked back at the impatient Ziggs.

"Ah…just a moment!" Gustaav covered his face with the clipboard to hide away his anxiety. "_I don't know how much more time I can buy you, sir! I hope he's making progress…"_

Back inside Ziggs's lab, Heimerdinger had retrieved a stepstool to get an overhead view of the bomb. Noticing the hatch, he became increasingly curious while the inhabitant inside became increasingly uneasy.

"Hmm…it is much unlike an ordinary explosive to have a hatch such as this. Ziggs's own creations have been somewhat of a mystery, however, this seems rather…out of place." the inventor said to himself.

Grabbing a hold of the handle and using what little amount of upper body strength he could muster, Heimerdinger tugged at the hatch. With each pull it seemed the door would give way less and less. Defeated, he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hmph. Persistent, aren't we? Well, there is an important rule in science: if there is resistance, stop at once! …However…" The yordle, hell-bent on removing the hatch door, acquired a flat-headed screwdriver from his tool belt. "I shall make one exception!"

"_ZIGGS WHERE ARE YOU!?" _Rumble cried in his mind, wishing there was a way he could make Heimerdinger rethink his actions.

"Are you in good mental health, Mr. Ziggs?" Gustaav asked, imagining viable questions on the spot.

"Well, I guess that's always been in question, hasn't it? Hehe." Ziggs chuckled, poking at his helmet.

"And what about your physical health? Do you feel ill? Is your body at a normal temperature?"

"I dunno about that…I feel fine!"

"Maybe I should check your pulse!" Putting his clipboard underneath his arm, Gustaav took a hold of Ziggs's wrist, peeling back his brown sleeve and resting two fingers above his radial artery. This behavior was beginning to become more unnerving than the initial invitation. If this was a test to determine the length of one's patience, Ziggs would be failing miserably as his was becoming short in supply.

Gustaav brought his hand away from Ziggs's wrist and placed the back of it on the other yordle's helmet where his forehead would be. "Maybe your temperature…"

"Not sure how far you're gonna get with that one…I don't remember a random survey including vitals!"

"It's very important, I assure you! Now, uuhh…" Gustaav was beginning to run out of ideas as he began recalling other methods physicians used for their patients. "…Aha! Next, I'll need you to remove your jumpsuit, pull down your undergarments, turn your head and cough!"

"…"

With that request, Ziggs kicked the closet door down and stomped away from the assistant, his fuse reaching its inevitable endpoint. Gustaav ran out behind him, stopping to see the frustrated yordle trudge further away.

"W-wait, Mr. Ziggs! I haven't completed the survey with you yet!" Gustaav cried out.

"Your survey's weird and so are you! Weirdo!" Ziggs called back without turning around. The assistant hugged his clipboard tightly, worried of what ramifications his recent failure may cause.

"_My apologies, sir…I couldn't stall him for any longer! …Oh! I should warn him!_" Gustaav retrieved his transceiver and depressed its center button.

"S-Sir! The Emperor Pe-…I mean, erm, the bird!...ugh, ZIGGS IS COMING BACK!"

Heimerdinger's radio buzzed with Gustaav's whole-hearted warnings. However, the inventor, recklessly determined to reveal the contents of the bomb, ignored these cries and continued to pry the hatch away with his screwdriver.

"Come now, you blasted…Grrr…!" Heimerdinger grunted, sweat dripping from his brow as his efforts were nearly bringing him his desired results. All the while, Rumble's restlessness grew as he could only stare at the small spots of light that would escape more and more with each of Heimerdinger's attempts. He would soon be revealed to his rival and he could only prepare himself for the fight ahead, balling up a fist and bringing his arm back.

"Only a…smidgen more...success…within reach…!"

Ziggs reached into his jumpsuit pocket for his key only to find the door already slid open, revealing an uninvited intruder to be seen having at The Rumbler. Wide-eyed and jaw-dropped, the yordle ran to the doorway.

"WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ziggs shouted aloud, his voice almost echoing between the lab's walls. Startled, Heimerdinger dropped the screwdriver and leaned back on the stepstool, flailing his arms to bring him back to balance. Caught and out of position, the large-headed yordle turned slowly towards a seething Ziggs. He bared his teeth and panted with rage as a result of the recent events.

"A-ah…Dean of Demolitions. You see, I was merely…ah…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF YOU MESS AROUND WITH A BOMB LIKE THAT!?" Ziggs took angered strides into the lab's interior with fists at his sides. "DO YOU!?"

Heimerdinger could only look down in regret and embarrassment. He was one to explore, however, never to be _this_ curious. In the name of science, Heimerdinger was known to take extreme measures at times. As a role model and a superior to Ziggs, the trapped yordle knew he wasn't setting a very suitable example and brought himself down from the stepstool, retrieving the screwdriver. He was aware of his defeat and admitted as such.

"Sincerest apologies, Dean. I suppose I allowed my lingering curiosity to garner the better of my judgment," he said, finding a place on his tool belt for the screwdriver.

Rumble breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Ziggs's presence was that of a knight in shining armor, saving his damsel in distress…or something along those lines.

Ziggs shook his head, putting a palm to the front of his helmet, his nerves shot.

"First Gustaav's waste-of-time survey and now I gotta come back to ya breaking into my lab and pryin' through my hard work like a maniac! What's gotten into ya, huh!?" Ziggs folded his arms, frowning.

"I most humbly apologize for uninvitingly proceeding into your laboratory."

"You got any more business here other than trespassing, hm?"

"N-no, I don't seem to have any more pressing matters here in this current location at this curre-"

Ziggs stepped to the side and pointed a sharp finger towards the open doorway.

"Get out."

Silently, Heimerdinger kept his head down and walked past the frozen, yet heated, Ziggs. Exiting the laboratory entirely, Ziggs slammed the door shut close behind him, locking it. He turned around sighing and holding his head.

"Jeez…what a couple of goons those two turned out to be. Da hell's gotten into 'em?" Ziggs turned his attention to The Rumbler which stood idly by. To anyone else, it would have looked like the replica bomb was untouched and perfectly fine. However, to Ziggs, the fake bomb was damaged, almost defiled by intruding and unauthorized tools. To make matters worse, the bomb wasn't hollow. The contents were shaken and scared, nearly unstable. Was The Rumbler's creation one of his best achievements or his worst mistake? Snapping back to reality, Ziggs quickly approached the platform cart.

"You alright in there, Rumble? Don't worry, no one else is here but me! I swear!" Ziggs reassured. It took a few moments for him to hear sounds of rustling through the metal shell. The hatch door slowly opened as Rumble's head popped out. Lifting and launching himself off the top of the hollow bomb, Rumble jumped down onto his friend, embracing him by wrapping his arms around the sides of his shoulders and resting his chin next to his head.

"Ziggs! Aw man, am I glad to see you! I thought Heimerdick-head was gonna find me for sure!"

Caught off-guard, Ziggs took a step back after the impact, patting Rumble's back with one hand.

"Well hey there! Glad to see Heimy didn't catch ya!"

"And the way you put him in his place! Oh man, classic!" Rumble laughed.

"Alright, alright, keep your voice down! We don't want the whole Academy hearing ya! You're lucky these walls are thick."

"Sorry." Rumble released and stepped away from Ziggs. "But this presents a little problem, doesn't it? Heimerdickbag is gonna try and get to that bomb whenever he can. What're we gonna do if he actually gets proof that I'm here?"

Ziggs pondered for a moment. His foolproof plan was beginning to unravel and his reputation would be at stake. On the brighter side, Heimerdinger still didn't have conclusive evidence that Rumble was being smuggled in and out of the Academy.

"As long as I can keep Heimy away from The Rumbler, everything'll be fine! And Gustaav, for that matter! Creepy little pervert."

"Pervert?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just get back to work, huh?" Ziggs proposed, wanting to forget the last turn of events even happened. Rumble looked confused at first then nodded in agreement. The stress of coming so close to being found out kept him uneasy.

The two yordles sat around the island workbench, resuming their discussion of Ziggs's upcoming, volatile projects.

Outside the lab, Heimerdinger and Gustaav stood next to each other in a traveling elevator. An atmosphere of silence and discomfiture loomed over them.

"My apologies, once again, sir. I couldn't keep him at bay for long…" Gustaav's ears drooped as he adjusted his large, round glasses. Heimerdinger sighed through his mustache, his hands behind his back.

"I conclude that this situation cannot be taken within our own hands, my assistant. I leave no other option than to switch to a secondary strategy!" Heimerdinger sent a finger into the air with rekindled determination.

"Does that mean you're going to call…?"

"The finest." Heimerdinger finished as they approached the ground floor.

Hours passed as the morning turned to the afternoon. The two tinkering yordles left their trays of lunch aside along with littered papers and parts across the lab's surfaces. Together, Ziggs and Rumble constructed a small model of what Ziggs wanted to adoringly name a "Hextech Minefield." If they couldn't make a single bomb that would release a slowing field around an enemy, they would make a field of smaller bombs to mimic it.

"Haha! It'll be great! I'll take a handful and toss 'em out! And when they see a minefield of bombs at their feet, they'll wish they never called mid! Ha ha haha!" Ziggs grew in excitement as his plans played out in his head like a fantasy. Rumble smiled.

"The bombs'll expand once you launch them so you're not weighed down with a bunch of explosives. Hope you've got some good aim, Ziggs!"

"'Good aim' is my middle name!"

"Really? I always thought it was Wilbrand? …Hm?!" Rumble became startled an exceptionally loud knocking from the laboratory door. This sound was becoming more and more alarming to Rumble with the recent occurrences as well as more and more infuriating to Ziggs. A knock on the door meant a halt in their work, a vexation to the helmeted yordle.

Without Ziggs's signal, Rumble dropped his writing utensils and himself into The Rumbler, shutting the hatch. Annoyed, Ziggs unlocked the door and quickly slid it open.

"Who wants what now!? Huh…?" Ziggs found himself yelling at two sets of legs as his eyes traveled up to see the female humans standing outside. The duo was known to be the best at tracking down and bringing criminals to justice, or better yet, Piltover's Finest. They looked down at Ziggs, one with a smile and the other a frown.

"Hey there, squirt!" Vi brought up a massive gauntlet to gesture a wave down. Ziggs's face lit up.

"Vi!"

Almost jumping up and down, Ziggs raised his arms up like a small child at Vi, awaiting her strong response. Bending down and grabbing the overzealous yordle with both hands, she tossed him into the air and caught him with a single arm, giving a rough noogie to the top of Ziggs's helmet. He responded with a soft nuzzle to her neck, throwing his arms over his shoulders.

In the months Ziggs had taken residence in Piltover, he had gotten to know many of the iconic figures who protect and serve for the city-state in and its civilians. Of these people were Caitlyn and Vi. While many yordles found Caitlyn to be rather dangerous and aloof, Ziggs believed she was a bit misunderstood and befriended her. Vi immediately took a liking to the volatile yordle; their reckless personalities knitting very well together and forged a friendly bond.

"_Vi…?_" Rumble thought to himself, unaware of who Ziggs could be so excited to see.

"D'aww, Cait! Can we keep him? Can we?" Vi asked sarcastically, giving an exaggerated, sorrowful face to her partner. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You _always_ ask that when you see him. The answer's always going to be the same."

"And Caitlyn!" Ziggs, still in Vi's arm, turned his attention to the revered sheriff. "What're you two stoppin' by for? Come to put the fuzzy cuffs on me and put me behind bars? Haha!"

"Hardly. We've come to the Yordle Academy to…congratulate you on your recent addition to the League. Mind if we come in?" Vi dropped Ziggs back onto the ground as he brushed himself off.

"Of course not! Just watch your back! And your front! And your sides!" Ziggs advised, leading the two into his laboratory. Caitlyn walked into another part of the lab, examining what she could with keen eyes.

"They told me you were a rather scatterbrained one, Ziggs. I didn't expect your laboratory to be so…" As Caitlyn passed the island workbench, she glossed over a schematic with a cartoon doodle of what appeared to be her wearing her signature hat, guzzling down a cup of tea and saying 'I'm on the case!' "…cluttered." She decided to disregard it.

"I should warn you, Dean," she continued. "Death is all you'll see in the League of Legends. No matter where you go, top, middle, bottom or in the jungle, danger will always follow. Take it from a seasoned champion. Are you prepared to die for your…team?" Caitlyn asked, turning around to Ziggs, who was now being effortlessly juggled around with two other bombs by Vi.

"Hey, Cait! Look! I'm tossin' three bombs around! Hah! Check it out!"

Caitlyn watched the two goofing around, Ziggs enjoying his free ride, and sighed again.

"Ugh, never mind. I should know better than to try to be wise around you. Honestly, you two are more thoughtless than the crooks we lock up." Caitlyn crouched down, retrieving a plastic glove for her right hand and gently brushing the ground with her fingertips.

"Aww, don't be a sourpuss, Caitlyn! Maybe Vi can juggle you around too!" Ziggs said airborne.

"Wouldn't be the first time I had cupcake in my arms, would it?" Vi gave the squatting sheriff a suggestive expression.

"Oh, hilarious." Caitlyn's sarcasm was something Vi would bait out and never got old to her. She inspected several sections of the floor, examining what she could find through the dust and scrap parts.

"Cait's right, shorty. You gonna be ready to smash some faces in the League? I heard it's pretty dangerous!"

"Of course! If I wasn't I wouldn't have joined in the first place!"

"That's what I like to hear! Alright, short stuff, ride's closing!" Vi began tossing the bombs aside as they fell into her metal gauntlets. She gave an extra high toss for Ziggs as he somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet.

"Ta-da~!"

"Hey, what's this all about?" Vi asked curiously, putting her hands on her hips and walking around The Rumbler. First Heimerdinger, now Vi? How many people did Ziggs need to fend off to protect Rumble?

"O-Oh! That thing? It's nothing! Just a really, delicate, nothing-anybody-should-be-touching-in-the-first-pl ace bomb! Hehe…" Ziggs watched cautiously as Vi looked at the bomb at all angles before grabbing it with both her gauntlets. Inside, Rumble grasped around the inner walls in failed attempts to keep himself still.

"Heh, pretty light for a bomb this size, ain't it? Or maybe I don't know my own strength?"

"W-w-wait wait wait wait! It's dangerous to do that! Put that down!"

Vi, ignoring Ziggs's advisory, began to almost violently shake The Rumbler up and down, bouncing around the contents inside like a ragdoll.

"Huh, sounds like something's rattlin' inside."

"PUT IT DOWN!" Ziggs hollered, startling both Vi and Caitlyn. Vi looked at Ziggs then at The Rumbler before placing back down on the platform cart.

"Sorry, half pint. Didn't mean to light your fuse, heh." Ziggs breathed a sigh of relief, however, still worried about Rumble's condition after suffering multiple impacts against the inner walls of The Rumbler.

Caitlyn zipped a small, rectangular plastic bag shut, concealing it in a pocket before disposing the glove and standing up again.

"Well, visit time is over. Can't be caught lollygagging when we're supposed to be on-duty. Come now, Vi." Caitlyn said sternly, maintaining her authoritarian figure and walking towards the doorway.

"Looks like that's my cue, little man. Catch ya around town! Don't do anything I would!" Vi gave Ziggs a quick wink before following Caitlyn out of the lab. Ziggs stood in the doorway, giving them an energetic wave.

"See ya! Have fun catching the bad guys!"

Vi waved back as she walked with Caitlyn to the nearest elevators. With the next set of visitors gone, Ziggs closed and locked his lab door again, quickly rushing to The Rumbler and knocking on its shell.

"Rumble! Rumble! Are you ok!? Speak to me!"

It was a few moments of silence before Ziggs heard the slow, squeaking of the hatch door being unlocked and opened. A pair of hands lifted a dazed and dizzy yordle through the hole. Rumble toppled down the side of the hollow bomb and fell in front of Ziggs's feet.

"Oooooh….my head…." Rumble groaned. "Who the hell…could be that strong anyway? Jeez…"

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that, buddy. Vi can be a bit…rough. And that's an understatement!" Ziggs brought his arms under Rumble's to help him to his feet. The dizzy yordle leaned to and fro, slowly regaining his balance and senses.

"Yeah…Vi. Who's that anyway? You sounded pretty excited to see her."

"She's part of Piltover's law enforcement and Caitlyn's partner! You'd think with that strength she'd join the League with Caitlyn! Maybe in the future…you gonna be alright?" Ziggs asked in concern. Rumble shook his head rapidly.

"Whew…yeah, I think so. Wouldn't be the first time I took a few knocks to the head. But man is she strong." Rumble gave Ziggs a reassuring smile.

"You bet! That's why she's the brawn and Caitlyn's the brains! They're a dynamic duo! Kinda like us!" Ziggs put his arms in the air and smiled back at Rumble. The butterflies, the uncomforting feeling in his stomach, they were coming back. But why? Did Ziggs's analogy of a perfect pair really push that button? Rumble looked down, almost saddened.

"Yeah…like, uh, us." Ziggs brought his hands down and leaned his head to one side.

"You alright there, buddy? Guess that shaking really knocked the wind outta-"

"Ziggs, how do you feel about me?" Rumble asked suddenly without looking up. It was a bold step for the blue yordle as he never imagined that it would be him to make the first move. The room filled with silence as Ziggs scavenged for words to say at the unexpected question.

"How do I…feel about ya? Well…" Ziggs began. "You're my best friend! We've known each other since we were little, little kids! Our antics growing up left us in some crazy situations! I remember you used to get picked on in school and I'd come around to the rescue! We're like brothers, even closer! I can't imagine what I'd be like now without ya, buddy! How's that?" Ziggs smiled without baring his teeth.

Rumble wouldn't have it. There was more to know and pry into, something Ziggs was hiding that he needed to get at. He ingested Ziggs's answer and continued to keep his head down.

"…that's it? Just friends? Brothers? A dynamic duo?"

"Hm? Don't like any of those? How's about when we're on the Fields of Justice we make some cool team name!? Like uuhh...The Manic Bombers! Or maybe we can put our names together like…'Riggs'! Or…'Zumble'! How's about that?"

Ziggs didn't understand. Was he dancing around the question or was he truly that naïve on the subject? Rumble would have to try once more to pierce the childish veil.

"No, that's not it. I mean…why are you keeping me here? Honestly? You could have just tossed me out with Heimerdinger and sent me back to Bandle! But you didn't…"

"I thought we already discussed this the day of the tour! You're here because I need you! …I-I mean-" Ziggs scratched the back of his neck.

Bingo. Rumble was finally getting somewhere. He would have to keep this pace if he wanted to retrieve any answers.

"I mean…I _need_ you to help me with my work! Yeah! That's what you wanted to do in the first place, right?"

"Bullshit, Ziggs."

"Huh!?" Rumble was beginning to get aggressive.

"You don't just want to me here to help you around the lab. There's…there's more to it! I know there is!"

"What're you talkin' about!?"

"Last night. This morning. You didn't have to do that. So why did you?"

"I think you're lookin' a little too deep into that…"

"And the sketch on the schematic!"

"You mean the one where I drew Katarina exploding?! Or the one with Caitlyn and the tea? Between you and me…" Ziggs leaned towards Rumble a bit, giving him a loud whisper. "…I don't think she liked it. But I did!"

"Not those! The one of me and you. You know what I'm talking about." Rumble said, now glaring at Ziggs.

"Oh, that? Can't a guy goof around with his work a bit? Besides, I thought it came out pretty nice!"

"Then why did you try to erase it?"

"Well, y'know…I had to, uh, make more room for the rest of the diagrams! Yeah!"

Rumble was beginning to become less embarrassed and more agitated. Ziggs was either really good at stalling or being completely oblivious.

"Then how do you explain the pictures!?"

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"The ones in…" Rumble turned his body before pointing behind him at the set of drawers he rummaged through yesterday. "…there! Those drawers! And that's not all! You've got a letter in there you wanted to send me, right? What's up with that, huh?"

Rumble crossed his arms, cornering Ziggs as much as he could. He was a slippery one and Rumble wouldn't let him escape this time.

"What!? How do you…you've been digging in my drawers while I'm gone, haven't you?!"

"Answer me, Ziggs!"

"T-they're just…memories! Can't a guy miss his hometown after his first time being away from it for months!?"

"Those weren't pictures of Bandle City! Those were pictures of us and only us! If you really missed Bandle that much you would have had pictures of your other friends!"

"Why am _I_ lookin' like the criminal here?! You're not so innocent either, y'know!"

"W-what?" Rumble grew nervous. Little did he know, Ziggs had material of his own.

"Don't play dumb, Rumble. I was awake for that late night smooch ya gave me!"

"Y-you….were awake?! B-but...I mean…" Rumble was at a loss for words. Had he known Ziggs was awake he would have never given his pent up feelings an outlet. Those damn goggles covering his eyes were to be his downfall.

"Mhm! And don't think I wasn't there for your little morning molestation!"

"Ack! C'mon! Do you just pretend to be asleep!?"

Ziggs crossed his arms. "Well, Rumble? Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?"

Rumble swallowed, not expecting the tide of conversation to turn so abruptly away from his favor. He needed to be quick and clever again, however, Ziggs's accusations were more serious than Rumble's. How would he get himself out of this? Then it occurred to him.

"If you were awake while I was touching you…why didn't you stop me then? Unless you were…enjoying it?" Rumble gave Ziggs a sly smile.

"W-wait a sec! That's not the point here!"

"You were purring like a little kitten, if I recall!"

"N-no I wasn't!"

"Isn't there something _you_ should be telling _me_, Ziggs?"

"That's not-!...But I-!" Ziggs scrambled around for words to piece together, however, found himself at a loss.

"Well!?"

Ziggs's lips trembled as his demeanor changed from an aggravated yordle to that of a defeated one. As his ears drooped down, Ziggs slouched over as if he was a robot running out of batteries.

"Fine. Ya got me."

"AHA! …wait, what?" Rumble said confused, not sure if his victory was one to be proud of.

"You're right, Rumble, I did miss ya the most." Ziggs began in a surprisingly depressed tone. "I kept those pictures because they were some the best memories we shared together. When things get hard around here, I look at those pictures and they make me happy. When I left for Piltover, I missed Bandle for so long. I still do! And I missed you. I remember when I first met you. You were alone and no one ever played with you. I never understood why…you brought me feelings of fun and excitement all the way up to the day I left!"

Rumble looked towards his friend with sorrowful eyes. "Ziggs…"

"I wanted those feelings to come back, y'know? Here at the Academy…it's all work and no play despite what you might think. Sure, I love doing my part for science and making explosives but they're not anybody you can talk to, enjoy lunch with or hang around and reminisce with, at least not without lookin' crazy! That's when you came around and forced yourself to come to Piltover for me! You brought back all those feelings I missed so much. You might think you're a burden to me but you're not! Really, you're not! I'm having a blast sneaking you around and having you here in my lab and at my apartment every day! I just…I don't want those feelings to go away."

Ziggs took a step towards Rumble as his goggles started to catch his small tears.

"That's why…that's why I want to keep you here in Piltover for as long as I can! I know what happens to yordles who get left in isolation for too long…I don't wanna become like that, Rumble!"

"But, Ziggs…what about the friends you made here-"

"None of them are _you_!" Ziggs sniffed and lifted his goggles to wipe his leaking eyes, putting them back in place. "I woke up _every_ morning knowing I wouldn't see hide nor hair of ya! And on top of that, I had to deal with the guilt of knowing you hated me for leaving! You know what that does to a yordle!?"

Rumble was speechless at Ziggs's digress, unaware that both were in the possession of reserved, conjured feelings. He was known for being random and sporadic, though, breakdowns were not a part of his persona. This side of Ziggs wasn't often seen by Rumble and it left him frozen.

"Ziggs, I'm…huh!?" Rumble was caught off guard as Ziggs threw his arms around him, hugging his body tightly against his own and squeezing his eyes shut. Ziggs's warmth radiated to the other, making Rumble blush at this familiar feeling of closeness he worked so hard to get to.

"Please, Rumble…don't go. I don't wanna be a lonely yordle again…"

Ziggs's plea set off something inside Rumble's mind. The touch, the sounds, the warmth, the pent up emotions all came together in one final rush through his body, bringing his hands around to return the embrace. The two stood wrapped together in the middle of the busy lab as Rumble clenched the back of Ziggs's jumpsuit, gritting his teeth to hold back tears of his own. This was it. No turning back now.

"I…I can't take it anymore…" Rumble began. Ziggs opened one eye.

"Hm? Whatchya say, Rumbl-…_wooaahh_!"

Ziggs felt a sudden force as Rumble placed his palms against his chest, pushing him away and prying his arms off of his body. Rumble grabbed Ziggs's jumpsuit once again, this time by grasping underneath his collar and bringing him back in until they were nose-to-nose.

"Goddamn it, Ziggs! I LOVE YOU AND THERE'S NO CHANGING THAT!" Rumble announced, and with a rush of valor, closed his eyes and crashed his rough lips against Ziggs's.

His body froze at the sudden kiss, unsure of how to react. Rumble kept his eyes shut, hoping, begging for a response from his partner. Would he push Rumble away? Scold him? Call him a pervert and never talk to him again? As Rumble awaited Ziggs's reply, he quickly came to realize that his doubts were washed away as Ziggs placed his hands at Rumble's hips, leaning into the kiss himself and pulling Rumble's waist closer. Rumble tightened his grip, matching Ziggs's effort put towards the kiss. Rumble half opened his eyes, wondering if reality was playing a dirty trick on him. But as he looked at the slightly leaned head of his best friend brushing his lips against the other, he closed his eyes again, finally uncaging the butterflies that kept his stomach uneasy.

As the two parted their lips, they quietly panted to regain their breath. The feeling of soft breezes groomed against their muzzles as their warm breaths collided with one another. Rumble stared into Ziggs's goggles, almost looking at himself through the green lenses, as the other yordle stared back, both in disbelief of their recent experience. These feelings were mutual and that's all that mattered now.

"Please…" Rumble whispered his imploration. "…tell me you feel the same…Ziggs…"

The nausea, the discomfort in his chest; it all made sense now. It wasn't a virus or an upset stomach; it was love. It took a moment for him to take in the entire situation, but as he did, Ziggs slowly came into terms with himself.

"…I do. I do! And I…I want more of ya…"

Rumble gave a small smile of relief.

"Good because that wasn't all."

With that, Rumble threw his arms over Ziggs's shoulders, wrapping them behind his neck and pulling in for a more intimate kiss. Complying immediately, Ziggs wrapped his arms behind Rumble's torso and upper back, leaning his head to one side and interlocking their lips. Ziggs could feel Rumble's tongue caressing his maw, begging for entrance into his own. A hand behind Rumble's head and an open mouth brought their faces even closer, their tongues making their first meeting. The forces moving their body brought Ziggs's back against a wall as they moaned into each other's maws.

"Mmm…mmmff…" Ziggs pulled away shortly. "…hah…Rumble…don't stop…" Leaning his head in the other direction, their mouths interconnected once again, their tongues attempting to claim dominance over one another.

Their bodies began to mesh together as Rumble placed his leg between Ziggs's, giving him more stability to have at his new love. Their hands began to explore each other's bodies, Ziggs working his hands through Rumble's mohawk and rubbing his back while Rumble brought his palms down from Ziggs's solid shoulders to his chest and belly.

Lust set into the blue yordle, his open opportunity sending his senses into rapture; he wanted more of the volatile yordle's body. Breaking away from the heated kiss, a string of saliva kept their outstretched tongues connected but was quickly licked up by Ziggs's greedy thirst. Rumble kissed at Ziggs's lower lip then his chin, working his way down to his jugular. Pulling his collar down to expose his neck, Rumble brought his tongue to Ziggs's fur, licking and sucking in small areas, leaving them red. Ziggs leaned his head against the wall, moaning at the feeling of Rumble's moist tongue along the inner curvature of his neck.

"R-Rumble…aahhnn...w-wait a sec…" Ziggs said in between moans. Rumble wouldn't listen; his hands had yet to satisfy the hunger built up inside him. They openly explored whatever Ziggs's body could offer, gliding down past his waist and along his thighs, caressing inward. Rumble could feel Ziggs's legs come together in an attempt to keep the wandering hand away. That wouldn't stop Rumble's urge to get his prize, pushing between his thighs and sending his hand up towards Ziggs's crotch.

"Mmmnn…n-ngghh…R-Rumble…I said…COOL YOUR JETS ALREADY!" Ziggs gave his last warning as he pushed Rumble's face away from his neck, cueing his hand to withdraw as well. Ziggs adjusted his collar back into its original position as Rumble gave him a small whimper, his tongue still slightly outstretched from his mouth.

"But you said…don't st-"

"I know what I said! I just…" Ziggs slid down the wall until his bottom hit the floor. "I don't think I'm ready for _that_ kind of stuff yet, y'know? Things are goin' a bit fast, don'tchya think?" He rubbed the area Rumble left red and moist with his palm.

Rumble could understand where he was uncomfortable with the sudden, intimate touching as his euphoria subsided. Bending on one knee to get on Ziggs's level, Rumble gazed at the depressed-looking yordle and smirked.

"Heh…that's not the Ziggs I know." This made Ziggs raise his head to look at Rumble.

"What do ya mean?"

"The Ziggs I know is more of an overenthusiastic and impatient type. I didn't think you'd be the one to stop midway."

"Sorry…I'm just not used being touched…erm, down there. Especially from another-…well, y'know…" Ziggs looked away.

"Guy?" Rumble finished.

"Yeah…that."

Rumble chuckled at Ziggs's shyness on the subject and continued to stare at him. Ziggs kept his forearms rested on his knees; Rumble's gaze almost tangible.

"…what?" Ziggs asked. Rumble snickered again.

"Really? No bomb puns? You're surprising me, Ziggs."

"I think you're expecting a little much from me right now!"

"I could have _sworn_ by now you would have said something like 'Oh! I think we could have a _hexplosive_ relationship!' or…'Let's make like a bomb and have sex! Haha!'" Rumble imitated Ziggs's voice to the best of his ability, waving his arms around.

"Oh, c'mon! Why the hell would I ever say somethin' like that!?" Ziggs denied. A period of silence followed before he took a long sigh. "Ok! Ok…maybe I _was_ thinkin' of the first one already. But that last one didn't even make sense! Even though I really _do_ think we could have…"

"…yeah? Go on." Rumble enticed, still smiling.

"…a hexplosive relationship." Ziggs muttered, almost in a pout knowing that some of his phrases were indeed corny.

Rumble laughed again, deciding to indulge his partner in a subject he was more comfortable with.

"Yeah we could. Something with a…spark or flare to it, right?" Ziggs immediately cocked his head towards Rumble and smiled, leaning in closer.

"Like heated magnesium reacting with oxygen!?" Ziggs's smile was now ear-to-ear with excitement. Rumble got down to both his knees and hands, crawling between Ziggs's legs and placing his arms on either side of him. He began to close the gap between their faces once again.

"Hehe…yeah." Their foreheads came into contact with one another. "Like heated magnesium reacting with oxygen."

Ziggs chuckled at his iteration, his arms inviting the blue yordle in as their lips came together for an innocent peck.

On the ground floor, Vi and Caitlyn approached the main entrance/exit of the Academy, walking beside one another.

"Say, Cait. You don't think we're _actually_ gonna have to…?" Vi asked in concern.

"If need be. I know he's your friend but so was your previous group and they ended up behind bars. He would be no exception."

"I know, I know. It just sucks for the little guy."

"Ah! Law enforcement officials." A voice called from behind them. The two stopped before the double doors to see Heimerdinger and Gustaav making their way to the exceptionally taller humans.

"Afternoon again, Heimerdinger." Caitlyn greeted.

"Sup." Vi gave her own greeting.

"I hold great optimism that you have found conclusive evidence, yes?" Heimerdinger kept his hands behind his back, looking up at the duo.

"Blue fur along the floor. Somewhat decisive but not 100%. We'll be taking it back for testing and give you the results as soon as possible."

"Excellent! And you, heavy-handed one?"

"…"

Caitlyn looked at her partner before elbowing her side, garnering her attention back to the conversation. Vi rolled her eyes.

"Picked up the big bomb thing. Somethin' rattled around inside. Dunno. Coulda been anything."

"I see. I will be eagerly awaiting your thorough examination results, law enforcers. Until then."

"You have a good day, Heimerdinger." Caitlyn turned to exit the Academy. Vi followed in suit, giving a half-hearted wave.

"Later."

Heimerdinger and Gustaav watched as the two walked out of sight from them, having a general idea of what they would come back with. Gustaav looked at his superior with concern.

"Sir, what if they _do_ find out Mr. Rumble has been trespassing on the Academy grounds this whole time? Isn't he your rival? What'll you do?"

"Even after all my warnings Ziggs still persisted on keeping the blue nuisance around. Although he has not made a rather significant impact on the Academy's undertakings, trespassing is _still_ trespassing! He may even have other intentions that Ziggs is cooperating with such as stealing valuable information! That would explain his presence here in the first place!" Heimerdinger sent a finger into the air and looked at his assistant.

"I would like our Dean of Demolitions to enjoy his final workday here. Be sure to arrange the immediate obstruction of his laboratory entrance when he exits the building. We will arrest them both first thing in the morning."

"Y-yes, sir." Gustaav nodded before walking away from the idly pondering inventor.

Heimerdinger lifted his head to gaze up at where the third floor would be.

"It will be a great step in the history of science and progress when I am finally rid of you…Rumble…"


	5. A Night to Remember - NSFW

**A/N: As the title has warned (twice), this chapter will contain heavy, adult and explicit content. As such, please read at your own discretion. **

**This chapter, due to the lack of major plot points, is also generally skippable. Thus, if you do not wish to read about these characters in such situations you don't have to.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Night to Remember**

**[NSFW]**

"Alright, Ziggs, lock and load!" Rumble said flicking two satchel charges at Ziggs from the stool he sat upon.

Catching the incoming explosives, Ziggs held them like ninja stars, spinning them in his hands then attaching them to his lower back. Reaching to a table nearby, Ziggs grasped a handful of cherry-sized bombs for each hand, fitting each between his fingers to show them off before stuffing them into his side pockets.

"Heads up!" Rumble lobbed two spherical bombs at the now armed yordle. Ziggs used both hands to catch the first, placing the bomb under his left arm then crouching down, using his head to bounce the second bomb up like a soccer ball. It clanged against his headpiece several times before falling into his free, right hand.

"Hoo! Hah! Heeee-yah!" Ziggs made several, makeshift fighting stances with each bomb in-hand before freezing at the last one, a determined look across his face as if he was about to partake in a battle for his life. The lone, overhead lamp light above the island workbench almost served as a spotlight for the prepped yordle. Rumble smiled.

"And for your _grand_ introduction…!"

"This'll be a blast!" Ziggs said proudly, smiling and outstretching his arms. Rumble laughed as his companion lost himself in his own character.

The day was approaching the night as the yordles kept themselves busy preparing Ziggs for his entrance to the League of Legends as well as set their priorities straight between each other: work first, funny business later. Much to Rumble's disappointment, this meant their previous heart-to-heart would have to continue at a later time, and with Rumble's bottled up emotions, he could hardly stand the wait. Thus, throughout the day, he had been taking playful nips at Ziggs's ears, small pinches to his rear end and sudden, uncalled for massages to his shoulders when Ziggs felt tense. And after every tactic to try and get Ziggs in the mood for "funny business", the goggled yordle would push him away and cover his unmentionables, stating that "it wasn't the right time for that kinda stuff."

While they weren't excited about it, they knew the work had to get done, even if it was only for Ziggs's benefit. Of course, this didn't stop Rumble's menacing attitude from emerging even after Ziggs's constant deflections.

"Heh, enthusiasm! The summoners'll love you. Some champions that show up take things way too seriously sometimes. You'll be a good change of pace for the League! I can see it now: people cheering your name, Baron steals, double kills, triples kills, quadras! Hell, I can see you easily getting a pentakill with your weapons! They won't stand a chance against yordle ingenuity!" Rumble injected confidence into his mate, knowing the Fields of Justice would be merciless against him.

"Have _you_ ever gotten a pentakill, Rumble?" Ziggs asked curiously, holding the bombs against his sides. Rumble crossed his arms and looked at the back of his hand, giving it a cocky smirk.

"They don't call me the 'Steel Titan of Top Lane' for nothin'!"

"You'll be the king of top lane and _I'll_ be the terror of mid lane! When the enemy team sees me and you fighting side-by-side, they'll blow up their _own_ nexus! Haha!"

"Damn straight!"

The confident yordles shared a good laugh, imagining their cooperative destruction across unprepared and outmatched enemies. They could almost smell the burning embers of slain foes and charred debris as the joy of rockets hailing down onto a bomb-ridden battlefield was something they both looked forward to feeling. Yet something was amiss. As the laughter died down, Rumble's expression changed to its polar opposite as fear and sadness sunk into his heart. Ziggs couldn't help but notice the change.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong? Not feelin' so hot?" Rumble kept his head down and his trapezoidal ears shifted downward.

"But Ziggs…what if we're…on different teams?" Rumble brought up. "What if we have to kill each other out there?"

It was a dreadful fact that Ziggs kept himself in denial with. It would be bound to happen; friends fighting friends, allies pitted against one another. That day would come eventually and Ziggs wouldn't be prepared, especially now with his newfound feelings. He turned away from Rumble, placing the two, spherical bombs on a countertop behind him.

"…don't you dare hold back, Rumble." The blue yordle lifted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"I said don't hold back! Let's face it, there'll be times when we'll need to go toe-to-toe! It happens…I've seen it. And when that time comes I don't wanna see an ounce of weakness in ya! Got it? 'Cause…I won't hold back either!"

"Ziggs…"

"Just know this: if I stop by top lane and blow ya to smithereens…" Ziggs turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I do it outta love!" he chuckled.

Rumble felt less sad and more contested by this, giving him a smug grin.

"And when _I_ stop by mid lane and torch the fur right off your skin….I'll do it to let you know I care."

"D'aaww, ya mean it, buddy?"

"Every word of it." Rumble watched Ziggs disarm himself as his satchel charges were placed next to his pouches of miniature explosives. "Hey, Ziggs…"

"What's up?"

"How long have you…known?"

"Since I was a little boy!" Rumble's eyes grew wide.

"S-seriously?!" Ziggs nodded.

"Of course! I've known I wanted to invent things since I first put two cogs together**! **Ah, those were some fun times…"

"Not that, dumbass! I meant how long you've known you…liked me." Rumble looked away, his face heated. He wasn't used to being direct about the intimate subject and it would take some time to adjust to; he found words much more difficult to express than actions.

"Oh, that? Hmm…well, let's see. Oh! Probably about the time I moved here to Piltover! I remember one night I dug up all the pictures and stuff we made together from the boxes I packed up and cried myself a river o' tears! Haha! …well, I guess that's not very funny…but you get the deal! I thought we were just the closest of friends until I didn't have ya around! Guess the saying's true: 'Ya never know whatchya got until it's gone!'"

"It's been months since you moved here. That long, huh?"

"And what about you, hot shot? How long have _loved_ the Dean himself?"

Rumble rolled his eyes at this. "Don't feel yourself up too much now! I guess I've known for…uh…years now."

"Years!? I didn't know I was such a stud to you for so long!" Ziggs said proudly, jokingly flexing his muscles like a supermodel at a photo shoot. Rumble had forgotten the amount of teasing he would have to endure through their newly formed liaison.

"W-well…you were. I found myself looking at you differently when we got older and after everything you did for me, well, I suppose I just wanted to make it up to you."

"Hehe…wait a sec! Wait a sec!"

"Hm?"

"What about Tristana!?" Rumble's ears sank again and sighed.

"You don't think I had a hard time with that? I had a lot of conflicting feelings. You and Tristana share a lot of qualities; fun-loving, danger seeking…attractiveness. I spent weeks rattling my head over it! But after setting my priorities and looking back at who's helped me most of my life, I figured out in the end…"

Rumble looked up at Ziggs who was smiling while nodding and pointing to himself. Rumble chuckled at this.

"…it was you I was meant to be with, wasn't it?"

"Got that right!" Ziggs began to pack his satchel charges and other bombs away in a knapsack to take home with him as the day was approaching its end and his shift would soon be over. "It's only makes sense, don't it? Hehe…hm?"

Ziggs felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and a warmer body press against the back of his. Rumble rested his chin on Ziggs's right shoulder, looking at him from behind.

"Rumble?"

"I'm just…really glad I can finally be with you like this, Ziggs. You don't know how long I've waiting to be able to do this." Rumble said quietly, kissing his captive on the cheek.

"Hey now, what'd I say about 'funny business', huh?" Ziggs warned, placing his hands on top of Rumble's.

"Oh, c'mon, Ziggs. We've been suiting you up all day." Rumble groaned. His hands crept around Ziggs's belly and sides, working their way downward. "Can we? Just a little?"

"R-Rumble! Gah!" Ziggs shrieked as the blue yordle started to nibble at his outstretched ear.

"Just the tip?"

"No!" Ziggs reached an arm behind him, pushing Rumble away for the umpteenth time. He was like an animal in heat since their heart-to-heart; their kiss not nearly enough to mollify his lingering hunger.

"C'moooooon!"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ugh, you're no fun." Rumble rested his elbow on the surface of the island workbench, huffing in disappointment.

"I told ya I'm not ready for…_that_ stuff! Gimmie a break here!"

Rumble slouched over the paper-covered surface and pondered to himself. Was he pushing the wrong buttons to get Ziggs in the mood? Rumble's current approach had only been to touch Ziggs in certain places hoping to hit a sort of "sweet spot" that would set him off. That approach, however, was proving to be a failure. Instead, Rumble would manage this differently; if he was pressing the wrong buttons, he'd find the right ones no matter what.

"Gee, Ziggs, I didn't know you'd be so weak to a little touching!"

"Weak? I'm not weak! I'm just-"

"A big, fat puss is what you are!"

"What was that!?" Ziggs darted his goggles towards Rumble's back, unable to see the grin stretching across his face as he kept his arms on the cluttered workbench.

"You heard me! A puss! A coward! A big ol' baby afraid to get a little touchy-feely! Geez, I dunno _how_ you're gonna make it in the League when you're a scaredy cat to the touch!" Rumble teased, trying to sound convincingly condescending. If he could light Ziggs's short fuse, maybe he'd get some impulsive behavior out of him.

"Hey! Just because I don't like you trying to grab my…junk every chance you get doesn't mean I'm a scaredy cat!"

"I dunno…" Rumble shook his head. "I think Piltover's gotten to you. Working at the Academy made you so boring you don't know how to have fun anymore!"

"I can have fun!"

"If you're gonna be such a whiney baby about it then _I'll_ just have to be the one to wear the pants in this relationship. No biggie, I'll push the cart around from now on. You can hop in the bomb."

"Grrr..." Ziggs gritted his teeth as he began to seethe with anger. Aware of his reputation of acting rashly after only short amounts of agitation, he withheld himself from doing anything impetuous that he might regret. "This better be one big joke, Rumble, 'cause it ain't funny!"

"Look at that, barking back like a caged dog! I feel sorry for the next summoner who has to hear you!"

Ziggs's patience was running short. Where were these harsh words originating from? Ziggs didn't understand what prompted Rumble to do this, but for whatever reason it was about to make the yordle violent. He continued to suppress himself to the best of his ability.

"Rumble…keep talkin' like that and you're aimin' for a Piltover beat down!"

"That doesn't even _sound_ intimidating! Don't worry, though, when we're on the same team I'll make sure to carry you to victory 'cause we all know _you_ sure can't!"

It was then that something inside Ziggs snapped, Rumble's words reaching the end of his fuse, and his bared teeth sported a long, ear-to-ear smile rather than a tense frown. That was last straw and Ziggs would have no more of this pointless teasing. He began to approach Rumble, tip toeing towards his back and holding up his clawed hands.

"Oh no, Rumble, it won't be _you_ carrying_ me_…" Ziggs forcefully grasped the back of Rumble's suit and lifted him off the ground, hurling the marginally smaller yordle onto the surface of the island workbench. He slid a short distance, causing schematics and other writing utensils to flutter and roll off the desk. Flipping over, he quickly gathered himself before using his elbows to sit upright.

"Ziggs!?" Rumble questioned in confusion, only to have his shoulders be forcefully brought against the tabletop by the straddling yordle. Ziggs loomed over Rumble, his head a solar eclipse as the lamp light shone above them, huffing in anger. He sat against Rumble's waistline, he knees stationed beside each hip. The caught yordle stared up at his assailant like a kitten cornered by a bulldog, blushing at the feeling of being dominated.

"Oops! I guess I was _throwing_ instead!"

"What're you-"

"Shut up! You…you! I hate you…I hate you!" Ziggs said through his teeth. Rumble looked all around his facial features; he was clearly pissed. But this rash behavior was the product of Rumble persistent insults and he would have to pay the consequences for his curiosity. Though, Ziggs's words left Rumble in concern. Ziggs didn't really hate him, did he? No, this was just his short fuse talking…right?

"You don't mean that." Rumble said quietly, staring into Ziggs's goggles. His arms began to shakes against Rumble's shoulders as if his body would soon go limp.

"I hate you…" Ziggs continued. "…for makin' me feel this way! These feelings…I feel like I'm on a sea of emotions here! What…what do I do with 'em!? Is it love? Is it just lust!? Both!? Oooh…my head's gonna explode…"

"Hey, calm down. Let's just talk about it, then." Rumble changed his tone to a softer one in an attempt to compose the steamed and conflicted yordle. He grasped Ziggs's forearm softly, hoping it would prompt for his freedom. And while Ziggs did remove his hold on Rumble, the straddled yordle did not expect the next turn of events.

As he straightened his back over Rumble, Ziggs bit the fingertips of his gloves, sliding each one off with his teeth and tossing them aside without concern. Rumble watched as he continued to undress himself, unclipping and discarding his tool belt and grasping the zipper at the top of his collar.

"I may not know how to describe these feelings yet…But I know what you want. And, oh, don't worry, Rumble, you're gonna get it!" Ziggs said while unzipping his jumpsuit.

He uncovered his bare chest and arms as he pulled it further past his midriff. Rumble's eyes trailed the zipper, wondering if this was just a joke and Ziggs would laugh and jump off the table. That wasn't the case, however, as the zipper came down further to reveal his undergarments. Ziggs pinched both his jumpsuit and underwear with his thumb and index finger.

"You can run your mouth, can't ya? Well then…"

Dragging the cloths below his hips and down his thighs, Ziggs exposed his erect member, the tip facing Rumble as it extended from its sheath. His eyes went wide as it was inched closer and closer to his maw, Ziggs reducing the space between his face and his hips. Placing his hand atop Rumble's head, running his fingers through his mohawk, Ziggs smirked and looked down at the frozen yordle.

"Why don't you put that mouth of yours to better use, hm?"

Rumble, speechless by the sudden turn of events, could do nothing but watch Ziggs's length twitch against his nose, begging for attention.

"What's the matter?" Ziggs asked, "Chicken? All bark and no bite? …Actually, let's amend that 'bite' part."

Rumble swallowed, slightly opening his mouth to speak.

"I…I…"

Soon, the tip was brought against Rumble's teeth, smearing the forming pre-ejaculate along his lips. He didn't mind the attention, however, Rumble was unsure if this is how he really wanted the situation to turn out. Nevertheless, he gave into his own desires and succumbed to Ziggs's pressure as he cautiously licked at the tip. Short, almost playful laps around the dribbling apex sent shocks of pleasure through the towering yordle's body. A small groan escaped his throat as Rumble enclosed his mouth around the tip of the member, softly suckling the gloppy fluid onto his tongue. He looked up at his partner for approval.

"Mmmm…ah yeah…that's good…" Ziggs moaned out, rubbing and gently groping the top of Rumble's head. He lifted his head up as he could feel Rumble start to get into the swing of things; his shaft began to disappear into Rumble's maw. With every portion Rumble took, his tongue swirled around the shaft, leaving the pulsing length moist with saliva.

"J-jeez, Rumble…when did ya…get so good at this, huh?" Ziggs asked between moans, slowly melting to the working tongue around his shaft.

Placing a hand along his hip, Rumble pulled Ziggs's waist closer to his face, starting a light pumping motion as he took in half of the yordle's length in and out of his maw. Ziggs was in ecstasy as more and more of his length would be consumed, giving small, rhythmic pushes to entice Rumble's head to bob deeper. Daring enough, Rumble released most of the prick from his mouth before taking a deep breath and plunging back in, swallowing the entirety of the length. Gasping at this sudden motion, Ziggs shot his sight down to the blue yordle, watching him push his nose against his crotch and squeeze his eyes shut, straining to keep the whole member inside.

"H-holy cow, Rumble! What, did you suck off rockets before this!? M-mmmff…" Ziggs exclaimed, wondering how on Runeterra his partner became so skillful in this practice.

After making sure his tongue reached every part of Ziggs's manhood, from the very tip down to the thick, veiny base, he slid the meat out from his mouth and started rapidly stroking the moistened shaft, keeping it stimulated. Looking up at the hyperventilating yordle, Rumble sent up a cocky smirk, knowing his techniques were turning Ziggs into putty.

"What's the matter, Ziggs? Gonna blow your load already?"

Ah, so that was his plan. Rumble's efforts were to bring Ziggs into an orgasm as fast as possible, almost making it a contest to see who had more stamina than the other. Ziggs would challenge him, resisting his urge to unload and holding back as much as he could tell his body to.

"N-not even…close…nnggghh…aahh!"

Ziggs released another heated moan as his task was made even more difficult with the new sensation coursing through his nerves. As Rumble gave one long, broad lick from the base to the tip, he resumed his rhythmic attention to Ziggs's rod and his free hand now fondled his balls. With the combined attention of Rumble's tongue and his massaging fingers, Ziggs was in full felicity. Acquiescing to Rumble's tactics, the receiving yordle's arms went limp at his sides, lifting his head and facing the lamplight as his tongue fell from the side of his mouth like a hound in the summer air. Long and satisfied moans arose from the ecstasy-trapped Ziggs.

"Haaahhhh…aaaaahhhhnnn…Rumble…don't…nngghh…stooooo op…"

Content with the elicited reactions, Rumble hastened his pace as he started to bring most of Ziggs's length in and out of his mouth, furiously sucking at everything he had to offer. Saliva escaped from the corners of Rumble's mouth as copious amounts were used to dowse the burning meat. Pre-ejaculate drooled out only to be greedily swallowed by the tireless maw. Rumble could feel his own pants begin to tighten, the smell of Ziggs's musk and the tangy taste of his juices exciting his own senses.

Rapidly approaching his threshold, Ziggs placed one hand on his helmet and the other against his chest, grabbing at his fur as his chest rose and fell with each repeated motion. Then a devious idea struck the blue yordle's mind.

"Mmmmnn…hah…oh, man…I…I'm not gonna last…n-nngghhh…I'm gonna…blow…!"

This was it. Rumble won. He couldn't hold on for long. As Ziggs felt his body brace for the inevitably approaching climax to release himself into the warm maw of his mate, all the forces working to get him off and all the sensations felt around his genitals suddenly ceased. Taking a short moment to realize his unmentionables were being abruptly ignored, Ziggs's breathing slowed as he started to look down in confusion. There Rumble lay underneath him, his arms crossed against his chest as his index finger tapped on his bicep in disinterest.

"…W-….what? …Why…why'd you stop!? W-why'd you…!?" Darting his vision around the table, looking for a kink in the works, Ziggs was left in a mixture of confusion and anger as his euphoria slowly by surely subsided.

Grasping Rumble's shoulders tightly, he violently shook the blue yordle against the table in fury.

"Don't blue ball me like that! What's wrong with you!? Finish what you started, damn it!"

"Oh, I will! I will! But you're not the _only _one who wants a little 'fun' here! Besides, this isn't exactly a good…setting, y'know?" Rumble informed, using his thumb to point to the lab door behind him. Ziggs looked at the door then back down at Rumble, his once erect manhood now flaccid from the sudden change of pace. He needed to act fast; his groin throbbed with the release he was oh-so denied.

"Get in The Rumbler." Ziggs said quickly and quietly.

"What?"

"I said get in the bomb! We're going home! Now!"

Ziggs pulled his undergarments and jumpsuit back over his hips, zipping it up and hopping off the table. He swiftly retrieved his gloves and belt, reequipping himself. Rumble had yet to bring himself down from the table as he sat and watched Ziggs dart around frantically. He wiped his mouth with his forearm, removing the lingering saliva and pre-cum that coated it.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Rumble smiled and chuckled, knowing full well what he had done to the aching tinkerer. "We've got all night to head to your place and-…hey! Hey!"

Rumble shouted as Ziggs forcefully hoisted him over his shoulder, manually carrying the nonchalant yordle to The Rumbler and dropping him off by the cart.

"In!"

"Jeez! Ok, ok…" Rumble complied, climbing onto the hollow bomb and enclosing him inside.

After tightening the strings that sealed the knapsack containing various explosives, Ziggs threw the bag over his shoulder, disregarded the tossed around schematics and writing utensils and grasped the handle of the platform cart, rushing out of the lab. Locking the door behind him and exiting the Academy with cart in hand, Ziggs would make record time as his trip from his workplace to the apartment complex was a fast-paced sprint. Chasing the setting sun, the frantic yordle rushed past groups of people along the sidewalk, shouting at them to "Step aside!" and "Make way!" and "Horny yordle comin' through!" All the while, The Rumbler swayed in every direction as the once mere bumps along the road became violent crashes against the wheels, tossing Rumble to and fro.

Finally in their own domain, Ziggs flipped the lights on, slammed his apartment door shut and parked the platform cart to the side, huffing and panting as his marathon came to an end and he would soon take his trophy. Unlocking the hatch door, Rumble lifted himself out and sat atop the hollow bomb.

"Want me to give you a minute?" He smiled. Ziggs placed his hands on his knees, bending slightly to regain his breath. The run, however, did not exhaust him enough for the night he wanted, the one he yearned for. He shook his head in disagreement. Taking in longer, deeper breaths, he started to ease his ventilation and turned to face Rumble, spreading his arms out.

"C'mere you!" Ziggs smiled, awaiting his partner's response.

Rumble looked down, getting the hint and giving a quick laugh before jumping off the top of The Rumbler and into Ziggs's arms. His lips crashed against the other yordle's as their arms quickly embraced one another tightly. Interlocking their lips, seeking instant satisfaction, their tongues declared their second duel as their bodies slammed against walls and bumped into stray boxes of unpacked luggage. Ziggs's back smashed against the wall next to his bedroom door, Rumble placing his hands against the wall to push against Ziggs's maw and bring his wandering tongue deeper into his depths. Their lips parted and reconnected countless times as they lapped at their teeth and suckled on their lips before delving into their mouths again, exchanging breaths and moans.

Gliding his hand against the wall behind him, Ziggs blindly looked for the doorknob to his bedroom. Upon locating it, he turned the knob and opened the door, the two almost falling through the doorway as they entered. As their bodies approached the bed, the two found the opportunity to kick their shoes and slide their socks off as well as their unnecessary and restricting gloves, all the while their faces still connected at the muzzle. Parting lips, their mouths nearly sore from the thrashing, Ziggs smirked and bent down, placing an arm behind his legs and lifting him off the ground. Rumble, surprised by the sudden motion, held onto his mate. The two exchanged charming smiles as Ziggs carried Rumble to the bed like a groom holding his bride into their new home.

"Guess _I'm_ the one getting carried this time, huh?" Rumble asked jokingly as he was gently placed on the mattress, his back facing the head pillows. Ziggs followed in suit, jumping on top of the blue yordle and crawling to close the gap between their faces again.

"Damn right you are! Hehe…so…you want the goggles on or off?"

Rumble smiled, placing his hand between the two green lenses and prying the helmet/goggles headpiece from Ziggs's cranium before tossing it with the already discarded articles of clothing.

"Off, please."

Rumble took a moment to gaze into the green emeralds he adored so much, as if getting lost in an endless meadow. The faint city-state lights and the approaching moon shone into the bedroom, making the jewels almost shimmer at the hypnotized yordle. Rumble softly placed his hands underneath Ziggs's cheeks, cupping his face as the other yordle nuzzled into his hands in response.

"I love you, Ziggs…so much," he said quietly, his gaze never fleeting from the other's eyes.

Ziggs couldn't help but blush more than usual at this behavior. He knew Rumble was just as aroused as he was but he wanted to make the most out of this moment and Ziggs could see that. He tossed a small grin to the other, trailing his hands to top of Rumble's shoulders.

"And I love ya too, buddy."

Interlocking their lips once more, Rumble's hands ran down Ziggs's neck and slid along his shoulders, whimpering into his maw. Ziggs's hands trailed down to Rumble's own top wear, unzipping it down enough to pull over his head. Rumble lifted his arms as his chest and belly became bare. He would have his turn too, sitting up to unzip Ziggs's jumpsuit all the way down to his underwear. The undressing yordle shifted his arms out and soon his legs, discarding the brown, full body suit and presenting his supple, furry body. He played with his own elastic bands along his underwear with his thumb.

"I'll let you do the honors." Ziggs permitted, watching Rumble smirk and cautiously bring his two hands to his hips. His fingers grasped the bands and slowly slid the constricting undergarments down Ziggs's thighs, flinging his familiar and unfinished prick out in the open and discarding the article. The tan yordle, now fully undressed, placed his hands behind his head, smirking down at Rumble whose eyes molested the presented body for every feature it had to offer.

"Like whatchya see, hot shot?"

Rumble sat up straight, embracing Ziggs's torso and nuzzling face into his fur, taking in his warm scent and giving it playing laps with his tongue.

"Mmm…that's an understatement." Rumble responded, continuing to kiss and lick at the exposed abdomen. Ziggs chuckled as the attention to his belly tickled his senses.

"Hey now, I can't be the _only_ one nudie here!"

Ziggs brought Rumble's shoulders down against the mattress, kissing along the curvature of his neck and down his sternum, suckling softly at certain spots and trailing his tongue down his belly. Rumble moaned as he felt the familiar tightness in his pants form again and as Ziggs began to undo the restraints holding them together, he knew he would soon feel sweet release.

As Rumble's pants were no match for Ziggs's tugs, he was left with only his undergarments to be removed.

"Now…what to do with these, hm?" Ziggs asked playfully, taking the elastic band by his teeth. Rumble could see what he was getting at, lifting his legs into the air as his only remaining article of clothing was dragged away between his legs. Ziggs flicked his head to toss away the article before sending his sights up and down Rumble's entirely exposed body.

Rumble couldn't help but blush as his unprotected body made slight wiggles along the linen, his arms raised above his head and his legs spread. His member was aching for its own personal attention as pre-ejaculate formed at the twitching tip. Ziggs couldn't help but stare at the exposed yordle, licking his chops, ready for a feast.

"S-stop staring, Ziggs…it's embarrassing…" Rumble turned his head to the side in discomfiture, knowing Ziggs was taking in every feature.

"Now ain't that just cute?" Ziggs whispered as he resumed his trail of kisses down Rumble's belly. "It's only right that I return the favor."

While Ziggs wasn't very skilled, he would give it his best effort to match Rumble's unknown expertise. Holding Rumble's erection with one hand, Ziggs brought his tongue up and down the shaft, massaging the area with his lips and gums. Rumble took sporadic breaths in, unprepared for the sudden feeling of Ziggs's moist tongue along his manhood.

"Oooh…Ziggs…that feels really…mmmnn…a-aahh!" Rumble let out an audible moan as Ziggs wasted no time taking in Rumble's length. As it was comparable to Ziggs's own, it wasn't a difficult ordeal to swallow half of it, making sure his large teeth would not scratch the surface. Rumble groped at the bed linen as the tongue worked itself randomly around the pulsing dick. Ziggs's head had begun a rhythmic bobbing motion, swallowing and releasing Rumble, leaving the shaft more and more soaked with each dive. The warm sensation of Ziggs's maw wrapped around it elicited more pre-ejaculate to dribble onto his tongue, taking in Rumble's pungent flavor.

Having had most of Rumble's length swallowed, Ziggs found himself accomplished and started stroking at the saliva-ridden shaft while bringing his face lower to take teasing licks at Rumble's balls. Sucking one testis into his mouth and wiggling his tongue around it. Rumble's moans became more abundant as the new sensation sent waves of pleasure through his being. After having his way with one, Ziggs let it plop out of his mouth before having at the next, leaving both to drip with his saliva.

Rumble looked down between moans, his face red and sweating at Ziggs's efforts. Seeing him suck and lick at the base of his shaft was a sight he never thought he'd witness. However, something was wrong. Whilst pleasuring the blue yordle, Ziggs stroked his own meat to compensate for the bliss he couldn't have. But Rumble would soon change this.

"Ziggs, wait!" Rumble placed a palm atop Ziggs's forehead. Stopping immediately, he looked up in concern.

"What? Am I doing a bad job? Am I sucking too much? Or not enough? Or maybe I suck because I'm sucking!?"

"N-no…none of that. Just…lie down, will ya?"

Ziggs nodded and complied, resting on his back while keeping his eyes on the shifting, blue yordle. Rumble faced the opposite direction on all fours, hoisting his legs over Ziggs's head as his knees stationed themselves at his sides and his moistened prick dangled above his face. On Rumble's end, he kept himself in the perfect position to make up for his uncalled for punishment back at the lab.

"How's this workin' out for ya?" Rumble asked, looking between their bodies at his partner.

"I could get used to this…" Ziggs responded, bringing Rumble's hips down and working at his dripping shaft once again.

While Ziggs kept busy there, Rumble would do his best to outmatch his efforts. Taking one, broad lick up Ziggs's cock, Rumble engulfed most of its length in his mouth, nodding his head to further moisten the needy member. It twitched and pulsed along his working tongue as he made sure to leave slimy trails along every portion. Holding the prick upright and hovering his tongue over the tip, he thickly coated it with his dribbling spittle that ran down the shaft and dripped onto his testes below.

Ziggs released Rumble's length, panting as his mouth became exhausted from pleasuring the meat for this long. Then, almost tantalizing him to notice, Ziggs looked up at Rumble's swaying rump. Untouched and overlooked, he sought to change this as he brought Rumble's hips even lower, resting his gonads along his chest fur.

Ziggs snickered as he began to take playful nips at Rumble's blue cheeks. Cracks in Rumble's moans signaled this to be a good start. Moving in on the opportunity, he caressed his tongue along the valley, taking long, wide laps between the soft mounds and over the tight puck. Rumble began to moan onto his manhood as the licking continued. Ziggs worked his tongue over the ring of muscle, taking loud and almost lewd slurps, pausing to occasionally kiss the buns at either side.

"Mmmmff…Mmmm…Hah…Ahh…" Rumble groaned. This feeling of having his hole assaulted was new and exciting and he couldn't get enough of it. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as Ziggs's tongue focused on slurping and breaching Rumble's pucker.

Using his hands to spread Rumble's cheeks, Ziggs used a moistened thumb to prod along the quivering ring, making circular motions around it. Depressing inward, his thumb made its way past the ring and into the hole it tried so hard to protect. Wiggling it around a tad, Ziggs licked around what he could before replacing his thumb with his tongue. Rumble could hardly focus on his own efforts as his hole was invaded by the writhing tongue inside him.

"Nnngghhh…f-fuck...aahh…d-deeper, Ziggs…"

Rumble, having never felt this sensation before, wanted more Ziggs's tongue as it lapped around the inner walls. Clenching his cheeks tightly, Ziggs buried his face between them as his tongue slowly squirmed further in. Like a fish out of water, it twisted and fidgeted between the contracting walls that tried to remove the unknown aggressor. Rumble could do nothing but lie upon his partner, stroking his meat while moaning aloud, unable to concentrate on his oral efforts. He wanted more of that squirming tongue as Rumble began to push back, pre-cum dripping rapidly onto Ziggs's chest as his shaft rubbed against it.

Ziggs grasped Rumble's hips, determined to violate his hole as far as his tongue would let him, and rocked them back and forth. His tongue, in and out, in and out as he kept his muzzle buried in the valley, bellowing into his spastic hole. Rumble, almost sitting on the other yordle's face for maximum pleasure, raised his head in ecstasy, almost approaching his threshold.

"Aahhnn! Hah…Ziggs…I don't know how much longer I can…ngh…last…" Rumble said between satisfied groans.

Without warning, Rumble pulled away from Ziggs's tireless tongue, strings of saliva serving as a memento of the yordle's diligent assault. Ziggs watched as he crawled forward on all fours, resting his head on the pillows and leaving his rump to sway in the air. Grabbing and spreading one cheek behind him, Rumble looked back and presented his primed pucker which glistened with Ziggs's saliva.

"Please…I can't take it anymore! F…fuck me, Ziggs!"

Wide-eyed and almost in disbelief, Ziggs looked back and forth between his own, burning meat and Rumble's dripping ass. Lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the begging yordle, Ziggs couldn't help but make teasing dry humps between Rumble's soft, moistened cheeks and kiss at his bare back. The blue yordle's body was just asking to be ravaged again.

"Mmmff…C'mon, Ziggs…don't tease me…" Ziggs chuckled.

"What's the magic word~?"

"Don't make me beg…" Rumble pleaded but the feeling of Ziggs's length prodding past his needy hole was becoming too much.

"Hm? What was that? I can't hear ya~!" Ziggs made one, extra-long hump along his rear end.

"**Shove your fat fucking cock inside me 'til I can't walk for a week, damn it!**" Rumble shouted desperately.

Ziggs froze, only half expecting Rumble to actually beg for his thrusts. Seeing him so ready and willing against the bed sheets; he deserved his prize. As Ziggs lifted himself from Rumble's back, he positioned his tip against Rumble's entrance.

"Once I get in…I probably won't be able to stop myself. You ready, little guy?" Ziggs asked.

A pleading nod was permission enough to start pushing his length past the lathered hole. Rumble squeezed the pillows tightly, gritting his teeth as Ziggs moved in. His walls fought against the new, foreign invader but to no avail. Slowly but surely, Ziggs's length was swallowed into his depths. It was painfully slow as Rumble's insides wouldn't give in so easily. Soon enough, Rumble's shaking arms and kicking legs froze as Ziggs's crotch finally pressed against the soft rump. Rumble's warmth encapsulated his entire length as he savored the dominating moment of piercing through the menace's last defense. Rumble's heavy panting could be heard against the pillows as his efforts to squeeze the length out of him were for naught.

Ziggs looked at his partner before continuing, his eyes were squeezed shut as a tear fell from a corner. As Rumble opened them, he looked back at Ziggs, giving another reassuring nod. He was stronger than Ziggs made him out to be, however, he would put Rumble's strength to the test as he retracted his length only to thrust back in. Gaining momentum with the spreading walls, he started a slow pace of soft shoving. Pre-ejaculate joined the saliva that moistened the walls and allowed the erect member to slide in easier. The two yordles filled the air with the sound of long and pleased groans as his locomotion quickened.

Soon, slow thrusts became faster slaps as Ziggs began to drive his length with increasing force. Rumble's body sunk into the rocking motion as the pounding sent more and more pre to stain the sheets underneath them.

"Umph!…Hmph!...Ngghh! E-ease up, would ya Rumble?"

"I-I'm trying…This isn't…very easy when you're…A-AAHHNN~!" Rumble gasped into a loud, involuntary moan as his prostate was finally struck, his own cock reacting with a jump. Ziggs stopped his motions to memorize the location.

"Oh-ho! _Now_ we're gettin' somewhere, hehe!" he said in excitement, pulling back to continue his thrusts against the beaten ass.

Rumble bit against the pillow for salvation from the constant pounding against his sweet spot, each punch eliciting a glob of pre-cum to further soil the linen. The slaps against Rumble's ass became audible as every inch Ziggs had to offer jabbed in with ferocity.

"Ah! Hnnn! Oh! Fuck! Nngghh-aaahh!" Rumble couldn't control his shouting, his only form of release. However, the energy used to drive into that same spot began to noticeably diminish as even the energetic yordle began to tucker out. Rumble, not wanting to call it quits yet, decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Ziggs…hmph…l-lie back down…"

Nodding in agreement, knowing of his own waning kinetic energy, he slid his length out with a 'plop!' and lied back down on his back. Repositioning himself, Rumble squatted over Ziggs's lap, giving him a clear view of his array of unmentionables.

Ziggs turned his head and smiled.

"Ride me?"

"That's the plan…"

Rumble's tightness was fading as the crouching yordle held Ziggs's length in place, crashing down onto it. The spearing pain lifted their heads up in pleasure as each took a moment to collect themselves. Rumble let the other yordle rest as he placed his palms against Ziggs's chest, bouncing his rump against the lap underneath him. Ziggs put his hands behind his head, enjoying the ride. However, he couldn't control his desires and contributed his own thrusts into Rumble's already working rear, holding onto the other's hips. Rumble grasped the sheets on either side, anchoring him to further slap against the crotch as his drooling member hopped along with him. Ziggs couldn't resist the urge to take the jumping prick into his hand, rapidly jerking it and sending Rumble's pleasure centers into overdrive.

"Hah! Ahhn! Mmmff! Aahhh…FUCK! Deeper! H-harder! Fuck me harder, Ziggs!"

He smirked through his panting and, with newfound energy, sat up. Taking Rumble's shoulders and leaving their bodies connected, Ziggs slammed his partner back against the mattress in one swift motion.

"You want a beat down!?" Ziggs growled, grabbing Rumble's calves and holding his legs in the air. "You got it!"

And with that, Ziggs's boundless energy kicked in, thrusting rapidly with a force far greater than before. Rumble moaned loudly and carelessly as he groped around the sheets tightly, his tongue hanging from his mouth in pure rapture. His ass became a deep, blushing red as the beating seemed never-ending. Glops of pre-cum escaped the loosened hole as an overabundance formed to lubricate the spearing impaler. Drops of sweat ran down Ziggs's brow.

"AH! Hnnnhh! Ffff….FUCK! Ah! Ah! AH!" Rumble squealed with each thrust.

Ziggs dropped his legs and pressed his hands against the mattress beside Rumble, draping his body over the other. Rumble wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, fixing him in place to take the full force of the thrashing. The two were approaching their thresholds rapidly as Rumble's hole began to clench tightly.

"Hnngg! Urrgghh! Aahh…R-Rumble…I'm gonna…"

"Aaahhh! D-do it, Ziggs! Fill me up…give me everything!"

"Gonna…blow!...NNnnnngg-AAAHHHHHHNNNN~!"

With one, last, crashing thrust, Ziggs lifted his head as his senses sunk into euphoria. He finally reached his orgasm, his sweet, sweet release as torrent after torrent of warm, sticky seed began to the fill the clenching hole. Rumble's ass milked the unloading prick for all it was worth, wiggling it around as messy goops dribbling out and onto the linen. Ziggs felt his body almost spaz as overwhelming waves of contentment surged through him like an angry tide. He slowly looked down at the body he just defiled, noticing he was the only one to climax. That needed to change.

As the waves of spunky fluid began to come less abundantly in the already-filled bowels, Ziggs reached down to Rumble's leaking member and tugged at it briskly. He wanted Rumble to share in his afterglow and bring him the same contentment. Rumble's breathing hastened as Ziggs's jerking would bring him over the edge as well.

"Hah! Hah! Aahh! T-that's it…so close!...Mmmnnn!…S-so…..H-HHNNNGGG-AAAHHH!"

Rumble's own warm fluids made splatters along his furry chest. Each tightly gripped tug draining his balls of their pent up desires. He closed one eye as the pasty waves sprayed along his face and belly as well as his partner's looming body, sharing in the climactic release. The torrents subsided as Ziggs's hands drooled with the sticky remains of Rumble's exhilaration. The two panted heavily after painting their bodies, their urges finally free as they took in the musky air they created.

Slowly retracting, Ziggs's manhood flopped out of Rumble's leaking hole with an audible "plop!" He rolled over beside his mate, resting his head on the unoccupied pillow. His chest rose and fell as the two yordles basked in their afterglow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hah…hah…hahah…wow…that was…incredible, Ziggs…to say the least."

"Hehe…hah…you're tellin' me…hah. So…was that the 'spark or flare' you were lookin' for?"

"Heh…that was more than just a spark…"

Rumble smiled as he rolled over onto Ziggs, their messy and tattered bodies meshing into one another. He wrapped his arms around the tan yordle and nuzzled into his stained, furry chest. Ziggs looked down at the comforting gesture and smiled in return, wrapping a single arm around Rumble's lower back.

"I love you, Ziggs…please, never let me go." Rumble said quietly before slowly closing his eyes. Ziggs giggled at the affectionate words, reaching down to pull the blanket over their bodies and conceal the products of their escapades.

"I promise, Rumble. I promise…"

Ziggs's head sank as he joined his companion in blissful repose.

* * *

**A/N: Don't have unprotected sex, kids.**


	6. To Our End

**Chapter 6: To Our End**

Sure, things were going fast, faster than either could have ever imagined. But as Ziggs lied beside his best friend, no, his soul mate, he could think of no other life he would rather live than this. Morning crept back up into the blue sky, dotted with streaks of clouds adrift. No insufferable beeping, no rude awakenings, just the soft sound of busy birds outside the windowsill and the faint expulsion of steam from indefatigable machines.

9:16 AM. Ziggs made sure his alarm wouldn't blare at its scheduled time to allow the slumbering yordle next to him to recuperate if only for a little longer; their recent escapes leaving both exhausted and, for one, in agony. The aches and pains weren't a product of working overtime at the Academy, oh no, they were the outcome of something neither yordle knew if they regretted or not.

Last night, while gearing Ziggs up for his entrance to the League of Legends, Rumble had conjured a plan to bring his partner into a rage after being denied his body countless times. A few choice words and one incident that lead to another later, the two found themselves rushing home, against the walls of Ziggs's apartment and soon in his bed. Finding this to be the perfect opportunity to explore one another's bodies, the tan yordle dominating the blue, they shared in the blissful release of their pent up yearnings. But in the end…was it the right thing to do?

The question ran through Ziggs's mind like a hornet buzzing around his ear. Yeah, Rumble was enticing the situation but did he go too far with him? Was he taking advantage just to get his rocks off? No, he wouldn't do that, especially to him. The feelings they shared were one in the same; a fact Ziggs told himself over and over to justify last night's happenings. It was the only time he had gone _that_ far with another yordle let alone another male. What would his friends think if they knew about this? Would he really start his career in the League known as…_that_ kind of yordle? Sure, there were others but Ziggs never included himself as a part of them. Was it so wrong to love another boy when it felt so right?

The conflicted yordle turned his head to the window that sent streaks of sunlight to coat the bedroom in its familiar, bright orange hue and sighed deeply, wondering if his image would be greater or tarnished if word of this was to spread. Did it really matter in the end? Would anyone's thoughts really hinder the two from feeling this warm contentment? Would this bond cause enough stress to tear them apart anyway? If so, what was the point of even pursuing more than friendship in the first place? Was it Rumble's fault? Was he responsible for possibly ruining Ziggs's life?

Ziggs shook his head as question after multifaceted question spun around his brain like a suffocating snare. He couldn't think like that, not after what Rumble put himself through to get here. And while he couldn't think of a worse position to put himself in, Ziggs wished he would never leave. The joys of Bandle City following him to work every day? It was irreplaceable. It was ideal. It was heaven. And yet, it felt odd, vanishing and finite. What or who would he have to stand against to keep Rumble by his side? He could take on anyone if it meant seeing that wayward and quirky yordle for just one more day.

He turned his sights onto the rustling body next to him. Rumble was finally waking up as his eyes intensely disagreed with the incoming daylight. Soft groans and a long yawn later, he lifted the top half of his bare body with juddering arms. Ziggs made sure to paint a smile brighter than the rising sun for him; there was no point dragging Rumble into the violent storm of confliction welling up in his mind.

"Mmm…morning already?" Rumble grumbled out, wiping his crusted eyes.

"Top o' the mornin', Moans McGee!" Ziggs snickered, holding his hands behind his head.

Rumble looked around the bed confused. Slowly, the situation dawned on him as his eyes grew wider and wider.

"N-no…no way! We didn't actually…! Did we…?" Rumble lifted up the violet blanket covering their lower halves; bare legs and sheaths. He quickly covered the evidence. "Aw, you've gotta be kidding me! I can't believe this…"

Falling onto his back, Rumble shielded his eyes with his forearm as if to make the image slip away. The aching pain in his lions would serve as a constant reminder of his questionable decision making.

"What're ya gettin' so down about!? Ya sounded like you were enjoyin' yourself last night, anyhow!"

"I really don't want to hear about that right n-"

"You were all like 'Oh, Ziggs~!' 'Don't stop, Ziggs~!' and 'It feels so good, Ziggs~!'" The enthusiastic yordle shook his hands in the air as his voice impersonated that of a girl. Rumble became increasingly aggravated with this, not wanting to relive the moments that transpired last night.

"Ziggs…I said I don't-"

"'Harder, Ziggs~!' 'Do me _haaaarder_, Ziggs~!'"

"ZIGGS!" Rumble shouted, grabbing the nearest pillow and slamming it into the other yordle's face. "I SAID-...huff. I said I don't wanna hear it….please."

Ziggs laughed into the pillow before lowering it down onto his lap.

"Aw, c'mon, Rumble! I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?"

"It wasn't you. It's just…the whole thing." Rumble lied on his stomach, resting his chin on his arms as his ear drooped in sync with his expression.

"Ziggs…" Rumble looked up at the smiling yordle next to him. "…we just had sex."

"Good observation! I'm surprised they haven't hired you at the Academy yet!"

"Doesn't that even faze you!?"

"Well…" Ziggs began. Little did Rumble know, it fazed him more than he'd ever let him in on. But a conflicted and distressed yordle was not a façade he was known for and he wasn't about to make it so. "It happened, didn't it? No use lookin' back in the past ya can't change! What's done is done! Besides, I think it was somethin' that we both needed to get off our chests, don'tchya think?"

Rumble thought for a moment. On one side, he was troubled and worried that nothing good would come out of giving his body to his closest friend. And yet, on the other side, he was relieved that he could finally release his pent up desires along with him. Just knowing that they were finally on the same page gave him a feeling of gratification he thought he'd never achieve. He placed his hand over top Ziggs's, squeezing gently.

"I…suppose so. …Ziggs, I-"

"_Or_ one could say we both _got off_ _on_ our chests, am I right? Huh? Huh!?" Ziggs said between laughs, making a jerking motion with his one wrist. With anger welling up in Rumble again, he slammed the pillow back into Ziggs's face.

"Never mind! I'm taking a shower. I feel a little…crusty." Rumble scrunched his face at the last word as he could feel the solidified remains of their previous endeavor across his fur. Jumping down from the bed, he began to make his way to the door. Little did he know, Ziggs's teasing was far from over.

"What was that one thing ya said out loud? How'd it go again? Hmm…oh! Something like '**Shove your fat-**'"

"C'MERE!"

Rumble made an about-face and charged at the bed, launching himself over and tackling Ziggs onto the floor. As the blanket dragged down with them, Rumble sat atop his prey and pummeled him with a pillow before tossing it aside and forcefully tugging at his ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Ziggs shouted through his laughter, kicking underneath Rumble's restraining body.

"STOP bringing up last night!"

"Make me!"

Ziggs, turning the tides of the skirmish, mustered the strength to flip Rumble onto his back, switching positions and beginning his pillow assault.

"Ack! Gah! Ziggs! Quit it!"

"You started it! Haha!" The two switched positions.

"I'm serious!" Rumble shouted down before being overpowered again.

"You're pretty cute when you're mad!" Rumble brought Ziggs back to the ground, baring his teeth in anger down to him. The two continued to fight for hegemony.

"Well then I'm about to be real, freakin' adorable! _Woooaahh!_"

"C'mon! Where's that 'Bandle City Beat Down' you talk so much about!?"

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!"

"Wasn't that _my_ job last night!?"

"THAT'S IT!" Rumble roared, apprehending the hysterical yordle and tackling him further into the blanketed floor.

The two rolled across the blanket, trading kicks, punches, tugs and even bites across one another's body. Ziggs's audible laughter overpowered Rumble's growls as they fought for dominance underneath the glaring sunlight. Yet, as the contest continued, the yordles found themselves increasingly restrained until they were unable to move whatsoever.

"Alright, alright, alright! Time out! Time out!" Rumble called, panting alongside Ziggs. Looking at his surroundings, he found his current dilemma: he and the other yordle had become as tightly and individually wrapped as pigs in a blanket. Rumble looked at the amused yordle next to him then at the alarm clock above.

"Great, now we're stuck _and_ you're gonna be late for clocking-in at the Academy. Why didn't your alarm go off at 8:30 like it always does?"

Ziggs wiggled in the confining sheets until he rolled onto his stomach, his chin reached the floor with a thud.

"I turned it off before it even had the chance! Figured I'd give ya a little more rest from my own beat down! Hehe!"

Rumble looked away in embarrassment.

"Shut up…"

"I got dibs on the hot water!" Ziggs announced, moving his body like a caterpillar to crawl across the floor. Rumble turned his attention back to the escaping yordle and then to the door, knowing that Ziggs was very capable to depleting the only supply of warm water they had for the morning.

"Oh no you don't! Ah! H-hey!" Rumble's body dragged against the floor behind Ziggs as the blanket tethered the two together, leaving him to squirm in helplessness. "C'mon! This isn't fair!"

"Don't worry, I was just kiddin' around! We can share it!"

"Share it…? Wait, you don't mean...? Ziggs! Wait!"

"Ha ha haha!" Ziggs laughed at Rumble's ineffectual struggles.

"Wwwwaaaaiiiitttt!"

It wasn't until around 10:00 AM, Ziggs's report time, when the two yordles finally left the apartment and made their way to the Academy. The morning routine of preparing for work was prolonged due to Rumble's sexually frustrated fit and the more-touching-than-necessary shower Ziggs enticed Rumble into. Something was different about this trip, however. The air was lighter and the tension between the two seemed nonexistent now. It was an unimaginable weight lifted from Rumble's shoulders as their interactions since his arrival in Piltover had been everything but smooth. Things were different now; they were on the same page and knew what each other wanted. The future was still hazy, however. What would their relationship change about them? Would they just continue their usual routine between the Academy and Ziggs's apartment? Would they stop in the middle of their tinkering to "fool around"? Would their relationship even work out in the long run? While there were so many unaddressed questions floating in the air, it didn't stop the two from reverting to their normal selves.

"Say, Ziggs, why did you gear yourself up like you were going onto the Fields of Justice? You're only going to work." Rumble inquired through the metal bomb.

It was true, Ziggs was walking through Piltover equipped with satchel charges, a pocket of miniature proximity mines and two, standard, spherical bombs attached to his back.

"I wanna show Heimy my spiffy new look! He's gonna be so impressed when he sees my arsenal of hexplosives! I mean, the guy goes out into battle with two wrenches, a belt and his goggles! I wonder where those rockets fly out of…"

"Aren't you still mad at him for breaking into your lab?"

"Kinda. But! He's still my superior. Still gotta suck up to him, y'know?"

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right about that. What do you think he'll say about it?"

"He'll probably be all like 'My! This hexplosive technology is quite indubitably awesome, Ziggs! I'm promoting you to Head Dean of Everything!' Ha ha haha!" Ziggs impersonated Heimerdinger's voice to the best of his ability, resulting in a much exaggerated rendition.

"I doubt that. He'll probably be too upset at you for being late, anyway. Hope he doesn't catch on to anything."

"Nah!" Ziggs said aloud, figuring if people thought he was crazy in the first place then having a conversation with a bomb wouldn't affect his reputation too much. "I'm barely late! This'll only be my 5th time this month! I'm on a roll!"

"That doesn't sound very…never mind. I don't know the Academy's policies…" Rumble decided to not argue with Ziggs's very blatant lack of concern for his own attendance lest he diminish his mate's confidence.

"Besides, we're here! Now shut up!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Ssshh!"

Ziggs hissed at the platform cart behind him as he approached the Academy's large and almost uninviting double doors. While there were usually humans and yordles scattered around the steps and pillars outside, today there were none to be seen. It didn't strike Ziggs as very odd, however; he barely noticed the change. Though, as he pushed a door open and dragged the cart inside, the change suddenly dawned on him strongly. Entering the wide open lobby area, Ziggs could unambiguously hear his footsteps along the tiled floor and the squeaking of the rusted wheels underneath the platform cart. The sounds nearly echoed from the walls as the eerie isolation surrounded the yordles.

The Academy was empty; no one in sight and not a sound to be heard excluding the busy ventilation system. The feeling of being inside the Academy as if it was closed was something unreal to Ziggs. He had grown so used to seeing the hustle of bustle of diligent employees, students and scientists. Walking further in, discomfort welled inside the confused yordle.

"Hellooooo? Anybody hoooome?" Ziggs called out, darting his vision around the exceedingly tall rooms and peering down the empty corridors. Not a single soul to be found. This was much unlike the Academy to not inform him of emergency closings. Yet, the doors would have been locked if the building was truly closed. Just what the hell was going on here? Ziggs scratched his chin in wonderment as Rumble wondered what was going on himself. Normally he'd hear the voices of many simultaneous conversations as the cart rolled through the Academy. If no one was around then no one would be able to hear him.

"Pssstt, Ziggs…the heck's goin' on out there?" Rumble gave a loud whisper through the metal.

"I'll tell ya what's goin' on! Absolutely NOTHING!" Ziggs shouted aloud, making his voice echo and bound off the walls around him. "Maybe everyone had the same day off this week?"

"That doesn't seem…likely, Ziggs. I'm guessing the Academy is never this empty, huh?"

"Nope! Which gives me the perfect opportunity to do something I've been wanting to do for _so_ long!" Ziggs said in excitement, starting to unzip his jumpsuit. Rumble scrunched his face in confusion at the familiar sound.

"What're you doing out there?"

"I'm gonna go streaking!" Rumble's eyes went wide as the image of Ziggs running around naked was both pleasant and outrageous. He shook his head to wipe the images from his mind.

"What!? No! No no no no no no no no! No! Don't do that!"

"Aww, c'mon!"

"No! Ziggs! Think for a sec. Don't you find it a little, I don't know, _odd_ that the _entire_ Academy has gone missing!?" Ziggs zipped his jumpsuit back up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe everyone's on another floor instead!" Rumbled cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Everyone in the entire building just decided to cram onto one floor?"

"Maybe it's some sort of special meeting I wasn't told about! Oh! I know!"

"What?"

"They're all hiding! But once I walk around a bit they're gonna jump out and surprise me and wish me a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Haha!" Ziggs clouded his logical thoughts with images of Heimerdinger presenting him with a round cake littered with candles and edible explosives. He waited for a response from The Rumbler, however, only silence followed indicating Rumble's disbelief at the proposal.

"…"

"Too farfetched?"

"Little bit. Your birthday isn't for a while, anyway. There's got to be a reason for this. You sure it's just not closed for the day?"

"The front doors would have been locked! Oooh, this is rattlin' my head more than close-range detonations! Heimy!" Ziggs began to blindly call out. "If this is a joke it's kinda funny! Now come out so I can laugh too!"

Nothing.

"Gustaav! C'mon! You can come out of the janitorial closet now! Just don't touch me, ok!?"

Still no response. Ziggs sat on the ground, defeated.

"This sucks!"

"Why don't you just drop me off in the lab and you can search the rest of the building for signs of anyone? How's that sound?" Rumble proposed. Ziggs stood back up and grasped the cart handle again, dragging it towards to elevators.

"Fine, fine. This place is startin' to get a little creepy when it's empty."

When Ziggs called the elevators, they opened immediately; another sign that no one else was moving around the Academy. The two yordles could hear every gear turning and every slight movement of the elevator's rise as the silence became eerier and eerier for them. The doors opened at the 3rd floor, revealing, to no one's surprise, an empty web of corridors. This was beginning to annoying Ziggs. What was the Academy up to that he wasn't allowed to be in on?

Turning the corner and walking down the hall, Ziggs approached his laboratory door only to be greeted by his next well of misunderstanding.

"The hell is this!?" Ziggs asked to himself, letting go of the cart and stopping in front of the large metal door.

Stretching across the doorway and blockading the lab were several strips of yellow tape that read "CAUTION" and "DO NOT ENTER". The strips nearly covered the metal door behind them. Ziggs knew the importance of these and lightly tugged at the tape, feeling resistance.

"My lab! It's closed off! Don't tell me there was another midnight explosion here and they had to evacuate the building!"

Rumble began to sweat, knowing that something was very, very wrong here. Things were starting to add up and the reason was something he didn't want to believe. He swallowed and kept quiet, not wanting to worsen the situation.

"Damn it, I need in! They can't just do this to me!" Ziggs reached for his keys in his pocket.

"Do what…exactly?" A stern voice said from beside him. The voice was all too familiar to him as he froze instantly, giving up his search for his keys and turning his goggled vision towards the three figures that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. There, in front of him, stood Vi and Caitlyn with Heimerdinger between them. While Vi had her large gauntlets at her hips, Caitlyn's rifle was attached to her back and Heimerdinger's hands behind him. They all seemed displeased with Ziggs's presences as the tension began to rise exponentially.

"…Heimy!" Ziggs cheered, trying to make a smile appear on the mustached yordle's face. "You…brought company! Nice to see you again, sheriff! Vi! Hehe…"

Ziggs pointed his ear-to-ear smile at the small group hoping to change their expressions. It wasn't working. Caitlyn crossed her arms in displeasure as Vi tried to look at other things.

"…h-hey! Any of you got a pair of scissors on ya? I gotta get into my lab somehow and this tape sure is-"

"Your laboratory will be off-limits to you, Dean of Demolitions, for a very long duration of time."

"But why!?" Ziggs questioned his superior. "Did I do somethin' wrong? And where'd everybody go!?"

Rumble's head was racing. He knew why everyone was gone. He knew why Ziggs's lab was closed off. He knew why Caitlyn and Vi were here. It was the end of the road for them.

"That is highly irrelevant at this current time. What is truly of importance presently is that blue assistant of yours…" Heimerdinger's condescending tone coupled his authoritative composure. Ziggs began to break out in his own sweat, knowing where Heimerdinger was going with this.

"I…dunno what you're talkin' about!"

"Allow me to clarify. You may know him by the name of…Rumble…"

"Nope! Don't know the guy!"

"C'mon, Ziggs!" Vi said, still looking away from him. "We're not _that_ stupid."

Ziggs looked at the heavy-handed female with a saddening expression; their friendship being profoundly contested. Would she show him remorse? Or just lock him up like a common crook?

"Ziggs, please. Don't make this any harder on yourself." Caitlyn began. "We know Rumble's been with you since he arrived at the touring event. Just surrender him now and you'll get minimal sanctions."

"That's not true! He left when everybody else did!"

"If this is true then why was I able to retrieve stray pieces of blue fur along your lab floor, hm?"

"T-that…could be _anyone's_ fur!"

"It's been tested already, Ziggs. It's Rumble's. Just give him up, will ya? This is gettin' painful…" Vi said, wanting out of the situation as fast as possible. She couldn't bear having to interrogate and arrest one of her only yordle friends.

"But that-!...I mean, it doesn't…erm…gimmie a sec…" Ziggs tapped on his chin, trying to think of more excuses that could work.

Rumble's heart sank, knowing that it was he who was to be blamed for this. Why couldn't he just go back to Bandle City? Why did he need to stay for so long? He just wanted to be with Ziggs, and yet, he'd be his undoing as well.

"One does not simply apply a hatch door to an object to keep it sealed only. A hatch implies it is created to be closed _and_ opened. Thus, you should have no problem opening your 'bomb' to us, Dean of Demolitions." Heimerdinger explained.

"I told you it's dangerous to do that! I can't just open the bomb whenever you want me to!"

"Ziggs!" Vi shouted down, making the yordle freeze up. She sighed. "Please. Just…open the bomb. We know there's someone inside. It's hollow. It's not a real bomb. Stop kidding yourself and just open it."

"B-but…but…"

Ziggs stammered for words as the three figures continued to stand in impatience. There was no more hiding it. They collectively knew Rumble was inside The Rumbler and all they were waiting on was Ziggs's confession and Rumble's removal. Looking back at the cart and the group of prosecutors, Ziggs took a long, deep sigh and walked around the cart, placing himself behind The Rumbler.

"Fine then. Ya got me. You can see the bomb. In fact…" Ziggs began, grabbing The Rumbler at both ends and rolling it such that the flat bottom faced the side of it. Rumble tumbled around inside, wondering just what the hell Ziggs was up to. The volatile yordle smiled behind the bomb, pressing his foot against the side of it and giving up everything.

"…you can see it **first-hand**!"

With a forceful push, Ziggs sent The Rumbler rolling off the unstable cart and directly at the group of three. As Caitlyn and Vi stepped aside urgently, Heimerdinger found himself caught in the rolling bomb's path as it rampaged over his body, leaving him nearly flattened against the ground. As if a broken pair of goggles and a sore body wasn't bad enough, Ziggs jumped over the cart, stepping onto the grounded yordle's body to chase the escaping bomb.

"Oof! W-why you…!"

"Comin' through!"

Ziggs, catching up with the rolling bomb, jumped atop it and moved his legs in sync with the bomb's speed. Heimerdinger picked himself up abruptly, stumbling at first before stabilizing his feet against the ground and holding his goggles in place.

"After them!" He pointed in their direction. "Do not allow them to flee!"

With Heimerdinger's order, Caitlyn and Vi began their chase to catch the two escaping yordles. When the two law enforcers were at a far enough distance, he retrieved his transceiver from his coat pocket.

"Assistant! Make preparations for the deployment of…her." Heimerdinger ordered into the radio. A meek voice crackled back.

"Y-yes, sir."

Ziggs kept his circus act moving down the corridor with Rumble's body violently cycling around the inside of The Rumbler as if caught in the middle of a washing machine.

"Ziiii-iiiiiiiii-iiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiggs!" Rumble cried out as his voice faded and returned with each cycle.

"Can't stop now! We're in hot pursuit!" Ziggs informed, looking down at the spinning bomb beneath his feet.

"Whaaaaaa-aaaaaa-aaaaaaaa-aaaaat!?"

"I said…AURGH!"

Not paying attention to their course, Ziggs slammed into a wall, stopping his momentum and knocking him to the ground. The force was great enough to send Rumble tumbling out of the hatch door, standing up and stumbling around like a drunkard. His surroundings spun like hazes as his head shook with illusions of colors. Ziggs picked himself immediately and grabbed Rumble's hand.

"C'mon! C'mon! We ain't got time to stand around!" Ziggs advised before running off with the barely recovered yordle.

"Gah! Ziggs! Where're we going!? AH!" Rumble shrieked as the sound of demolished metal rang out behind him. Looking back, he could see Vi's steaming gauntlet punch a hole straight through the once unabridged Rumbler, flattening it into submission.

"You two! Freeze!" Vi called out to them in vain.

"Anywhere but back, that's for sure! We need to find the elevators stat and get outta this place!"

With Rumble in hand, Ziggs ran down hall after hall as doorways and signs passed by in a blur. Ziggs knew his reputation was well enough destroyed and any measure to avoid the pursuers was one he'd take. Two standard bombs, a pocket of miniature, expanding proximity mines and two satchel charges; he would need to be crafty and conservative about his escape.

Turning a corner and approaching two elevator doors side-by-side, Ziggs rushed over to the arrow buttons, rapidly pushing the DOWN button. Rumble stopped to slouch against the wall as the pain in his loins were now coupled with his lightheadedness. He looked at the desperate Ziggs then back down the hall to see Vi preparing another Vault Breaker in their direction.

"Uhh…Ziggs…"

"C'mon! C'mon, c'mon! Where are they now!?" Ziggs questioned, wondering why the elevators opened for them immediately before but not when he needed them the most.

Vi's pulled back gauntlet was beginning to close the gap between them slowly but surely.

"Ziggs…!" Rumble began tugging on his sleeve.

At this point, Vi's Vault Breaker was charging at them full speed as Ziggs was using both of his index fingers to depress the DOWN button.

"Work, damn it!"

"FUCK THE ELEVATOR!" Rumble yelled, grabbing Ziggs's jumpsuit and forcefully pulling him away from the control panel in time to evade the denting blow.

The two yordles ran through the emergency door beside the elevators and looked up, seeing a spiraling staircase as far as their eyes could see.

"These stairs don't go down!" Rumble pointed out.

"The ones on the other side do!"

"We can't go back now!"

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed open with an almost ear-shattering smash of metal against granite, revealing the pink-haired pursuer.

"Heeeeeere's Vi!"

"AAAAHHHH!" The yordles screamed in unison, Ziggs taking Rumble's hand once again and leading him up the stairs.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Ziggs said repeatedly, tossing a hissing bomb behind them for precaution.

As the bomb bounced towards Vi, Caitlyn caught up to her much more mobile partner.

"They're heading up the stair-"

"Watch it, Cait!"

Slamming the door shut again, the two could hear the muffled sound of an explosion as black fumes seeped through the doorway.

"He's armed and dangerous. We've got to watch our step, Vi."

They nodded to each other, the door swinging open again as the two ran into the smoke and up the staircase, continuing their heated pursuit.

"Stop running, Ziggs! We don't wanna pin anymore charges on you!" Vi called up, seeing the helmeted and blue heads progress their way up.

"I got him." Caitlyn aimed her rifle at the yordles with one hand.

"It's a little late for that, don'tchya think!? Woooaahh!" Ziggs responded before stopping in his tracks, a Piltover Peacemaker piercing into the wall in front of him and nearly grazing his nose. He stopped and looked over the railing, Rumble stepping ahead underneath it.

"Are you crazy!? That coulda hurt someone!"

"_You're_ going to call _me_ crazy!?" Caitlyn shouted back at him. Ziggs thought for a moment and giggled.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess that's kinda hypocritical. Oh well!" Ziggs reached into his pocket and flung his mines at them. "Bombs away~!"

"Look out!" Vi warned, hugging her partner and turning her body away from the mines, expecting them to explode.

As the two law enforcers were blockaded by the minefield scattered in front of them, Ziggs and Rumble continued their ascent up the Academy, unsure of when they'd stop.

"Ziggs, where are we going!?"

"You act like I have a plan!" Suddenly, a grappling hook shot up from outside the railing, leaving a black tether behind as it grasped the metal bars several flights ahead of them. "What now!?"

As the two yordles kept up their pace, Vi could be seen arising with Caitlyn in one arm and the tether deployed from her other gauntlet's palm. Ziggs and Rumble looked in disbelief at the two were able to keep up the chase even with the presented obstacles.

"That's as far as you go!"

Caitlyn used both hands to aim her rifle as Vi held her body with her arm. Her sights were set on the blue one; their largest bounty. With recoil enough to launch them back, Caitlyn fired a 90 caliber net in their direction, immediately trapping Rumble within the heavy net as the weights tied around each other to seal it.

"Rumble!" Ziggs yelled as his partner's grasp was forcefully tugged away. Rumble scrambled within the net, unable to climb the steps.

"Damn! Ziggs, just run! Go!" Rumble clawed at the rope binding him to the ground as the four heavy weights kept the net from moving.

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

Igniting another bomb, Ziggs tossed the hissing explosive towards the tether that kept the two chasers suspended. The line severed as the bomb blew up above them making Vi reflexively grab onto the edge of the stairs before they fell any further. Grabbing onto the weighted net, Ziggs used all the strength he could muster to hoist Rumble over his shoulder and continue up the steps. His pace was slower this time, however, he'd never leave his blue bomber behind.

"Wooaahh!" Rumble dangled within the net behind Ziggs, feeling helpless as he hovered over the ground.

"Stop this, Ziggs! It isn't worth the jail time!" Vi shouted out as she brought Caitlyn back to the flight of steps before lifting herself up.

"_You_ stop it! I thought we were friends!"

"You think I _want_ to arrest you!?"

"Gee, I dunno! Nearly killing me on several occasions sort of drops the hint after a while!"

Finally, the steps came to an end as a single door stood within the corner of the tower. Kicking the door open, Ziggs ran inside, his legs growing tired of carrying Rumble's weight around and panting. Thank goodness he wasn't larger than himself.

As Ziggs looked around the vastly larger and darker room, several instruments caught his eye as they littered the room systematically. Tellurians, sextants, reticles, integral field spectrographs, equatorial rings, backstaves, autoguiders, volvelle charts and a slew of differing telescopes. These things were all too familiar.

"Astronomy department, huh? We gotta be close to the roof. We're running out of space to run to!"

Now dragging the netted yordle around, Ziggs looked around at his surroundings for a place to hide or run through. The atmosphere was dark and dreary without any staff around, almost creepy. A structure soon caught his eye.

"A lift! That'll probably take us to the roof where they do a bunch of their research! Should we…?"

"If it's our only option…" Rumble replied.

Vi's silhouette appeared in the doorway as she was beginning to pant with exhaustion herself. She held onto the doorway with both gauntlets.

"Ziggs!" she called out.

Rumble turned his attention to the doorway before going wide-eyed and fidgeting in the net.

"It's our only option!"

Ziggs shot his sight over to Vi then made a beeline for the lift, tossing the bagged yordle ahead of him onto the platform. Vi sifted through the room with Caitlyn approaching the doorway herself, carelessly tossing expensive equipment aside. Ziggs's time was not usually spent in the Astronomy department's labs, thus, the equipment was foreign to him. However, with enough searching, Ziggs found the control panel to bring the lift up. It moved at a slow enough pace to frustrate him, making him repeatedly press the UP button. The lift took into account weight, not urgency, so its ascent didn't hasten whatsoever. The pace was slowed even further with the addition of Vi's large gauntlet grabbing a hold of the platform, trying to hold it down as her body was lifted off the ground.

"Urg! Stop resisting arrest already, damn it!"

Ziggs couldn't help but look down and smile at her whole-hearted attempts. He walked over to her single, metallic hand and crouched down in front of it. He waved a finger in her direction.

"Ah, ah, aahh! This won't do!"

Placing both his hands underneath each individual appendage, Ziggs began to forcefully pry off Vi's fingers one by one, loosening her grip on the platform.

"_This_ little piggy went to the market! ..._This_ little piggy stayed home! ..._This_ little piggy became a test subject! …_This_ little piggy blew to smithereens!"

"Ziggs, those don't rhyme…" Rumble pointed out in the net.

"And _this_ little piggy cried 'wee wee wee' all the way **home**!"

With the last line, Ziggs kicked Vi's thumb off the lift, reverting it back to its previous speed as she fell on her hands and knees. She looked up at the escaping yordles, Ziggs waving down to her with his devious smile.

"Ugh! Stop!" She pounded a fist against the ground. "Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe we're having such a hard time with this!"

Caitlyn approached her partner from behind, looking at the empty elevator shaft.

"They're heading to the roof. They can't run much further than that. Come on, we'll find an alternative route!"

She always knew what to say. After all, she was the composed brains of the duo and Vi knew this all too well. Standing up, the heavy-handed woman nodded to her partner.

As the lift ascended to the rooftop, Ziggs began untying the net by shifting the weights around. It was a difficult ordeal as Rumble's next plan was to bite through the rope. However, with diligent hands, the knot loosened and gave way. When the lift stopped, Ziggs slid the net over his head and tossed it aside as the two yordles became bathed in the morning sunlight. As Rumble ran ahead, Ziggs attached a satchel charge to the control panel outside, detonating it to stop any further use of the lift. Whether this was a good or bad idea he didn't know as the situation left him making quick and rash decisions.

Rumble stared in awe at the impressive panoramic view of Piltover they were able to see from tens of stories high. From atop the Academy, the yordles could see the differing heights of buildings and towers, birds in flights, a large clock and several factories contributing steam and other fumes into the air. Vehicles traveled through the webs of streets as civilians looked like mere ants.

"Wooooow…this is incredible." Rumble said in the middle of the roof.

"Ain't it? Haven't really been up here myself!"

Rumble turned to Ziggs, his expression painted with anxiety.

"What do we do now? We can't just jump and there's no more lifts! Are we trapped up here?"

Ziggs tapped his finger against his chin, thinking of other routes they could take to stay away from Caitlyn and Vi.

"Hmmm…maybe there's a ladder somewhere we can climb down! But where to look…"

Not noticing the red dot appearing on his forehead, Ziggs kept pondering as Rumble's jaw dropped, knowing the prelude all too well.

"Z-Ziggs…"

"Ssssshhh! Hold on, I'm thinkin' here!"

"Ziggs…I really think you should…"

"What now!? Can't you see I'm tryin' to be a master tactician here!?" Ziggs caught Rumble's glare at his forehead, feeling around his own face. "What? …What!? Do I have somethin' on my face?"

As Rumble made a slow nod, he turned his sight to the red line's origin. Ziggs followed as the yordles could see Caitlyn kneeling down with her rifle close to her face. She kept one eye looking through the many lenses attached to her hat and held her ground a fair distance away from them.

"How did they-"

"Now then, reach for the skies! Both of you!" Caitlyn ordered, keeping the laser pointed at Ziggs's helmet. Vi stood next to her with her gauntlets at her hips waiting for the two to cooperate. Rumble and Ziggs looked at each other before slowly raising their arms up. They both knew there was nowhere else they could run and accepted their vain efforts.

"It was a foolish struggle to try and run from the law, Ziggs." Caitlyn added, finally having them keep still. "You too, Rumble. You're both as wayward as they come. I should have expected as much from you two. But I must say…I do love a good chase. Now, no more funny business."

"Just leave us alone!" Ziggs yelled back. "He didn't do anything wrong! He only wanted to help me!"

"We've been ordered to arrest him for trespassing on Academy grounds and willfully working within the establishment without license to do so as well as suspicions on information theft. And you're an accomplice to this."

"What!? He'd never steal anything! It's not in him! Right, buddy!?" Ziggs turned his head towards Rumble who kept looking down with an expression of deep depression. "B…buddy?"

While he was innocent of stealing, Rumble knew that the other charges were something he'd have to own up to. The entire reason behind The Rumbler, the lying, the chasing…it was because of him. It tore Rumble up inside knowing that Ziggs was being held at gunpoint because of his need to see him. It was selfish and now he would pay the price. But when would he see him again? Would he visit him in jail? Or would they be prison inmates anyway? This had to end; the anxiety was becoming too great.

"Now, keep your hands where I can see them and surrender Rumble to us. If you hand him over now we'll forget the attempted manslaughter charges." Caitlyn proposed.

"You're gonna have to pry him from my cold, dead hands before I do that!"

"Stop, Ziggs…" Rumble muttered. Ziggs looked at him again, surprised.

"What?"

"Just stop. This is all my fault. I'm the reason we're being held like this…all because I wanted to stay in Piltover with you. I ruined your life, Ziggs…and I'm turning myself in."

Rumble kept his hands held above his head as he started to walk towards Caitlyn and Vi.

"W-what!? No! Don't do it, Rumble!"

"You want me so bad!? Fine! Take me! I'm not running anymore." Rumble put his wrists together and outstretched his arms towards them. "Just leave Ziggs out of this…"

Vi looked down towards Caitlyn who flicked her head in Rumble's direction, signaling Vi to apprehend him. Pulling out a pair of adjustable handcuffs, she began to meet him in the middle of the skirmish.

"No…no! Rumble! Wait!" Ziggs extended a hand towards Rumble who kept walking away from him.

"**Hands**, Ziggs!" Caitlyn ordered, keeping the laser on him intently. He brought his arms back up slowly, not wanting to accept what was going on. He promised he wouldn't let him go, yet here he was, losing Rumble to the authorities. There had to be something that could be done. Anything!

After Rumble and Vi approached each other, he stopped in front of her and looked up at the much taller woman. She let the handcuffs dangle from her pinched grip as she stared down at the blue yordle. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Heh, good thing I didn't need to punch your face in any more than it already is…" she joked.

Rumble gave her an angry look, baring his teeth and furrowing his brows.

"Rrraahh!" Taking his last stand, Rumble jumped up at Vi, wrapping his body around her head and obscuring her vision. She dropped her handcuffs and stepped back, squinting her eyes shut as Rumble clung on tightly.

"Aahh! Motherfucker! Get the hell off me!"

"Ziggs! Now!" Rumble called out.

Caitlyn, for a moment, turned her attention away from Ziggs and towards the situation between Rumble and Vi. Taking this short opportunity, Ziggs activated his last satchel charge and ran forward, sliding it across the ground towards Caitlyn. Quickly returning her attention, urgency set into the sheriff as she took an impulsive shot towards Ziggs, not giving it much aim. The two traded blows as the shrieking Caitlyn was launched back from the detonating charge and Ziggs was struck by the oversized bullet, destroying most of his right ear. Stumbling onto his knees, Ziggs held the bleeding remains of his ear against his palm, feeling the searing pain of severed nerves as he cupped his hand against the side of his head.

"AaaaaAAAHHH!" Ziggs screamed to the ground, looking at his now blood-stained hand. He gritted his teeth and tried to set aside the agonizing thought of his missing ear, breathing heavily. He had experienced minor injuries when experimenting with volatile projects, however, nothing as severe as this. It scared him, this predicament, but it wasn't enough to keep him down.

Looking up, he saw the knockback Caitlyn experienced made her drop two important items: her hat and her rifle. Having depleted his arsenal of weapons, Ziggs needed to keep himself armed if he were to still be considered a threat. Amidst the chaos between Vi and Rumble, Ziggs made his way to Caitlyn's rifle, holding it with both hands. The rifle was longer than his own height and contained enough attachments, knobs, and levers to confound any scientist. He'd have to improvise.

Now having a good grip on the blue yordle, Vi forcefully pulled Rumble off her head, enclosing his body within the hold of her gauntlet as only his head was visible.

"Gah! Grrr…I'm gonna squeeze ya into your eyes pop out ya little freak!" Vi yelled at him, tightening her grip enough to make Rumble's face contort to the almost bone-crushing strength.

"Nnnnggghhh!"

"Let him go, Vi!"

As she turned her angered face from Rumble to Ziggs, Vi saw a sight she never expected. Lying on the ground, injured and weak, was her partner, Caitlyn, trying to pick herself up after receiving burns and stabbing fragmentation wounds from propelled debris. She was visibly bleeding in small areas, the objects piercing her cloths and skin. And there, standing in front of her, was Ziggs, pointing the long rifle down at her head intimidatingly. He looked at Vi, teeth bared and determined to hold his ground. Vi's eyes darted around the scene.

"Put him down…" Ziggs said sternly, "…or the sheriff gets it!"

Caitlyn's face wasn't shy of showing her tattered and weakened body coupled with her unkempt hair. She looked up at Ziggs's threatening demeanor then to Vi, her eyes pleading for help.

"Sorry, Caitlyn. Nothin' personal." Ziggs reassured.

"Y-you're a…monster." Caitlyn said through her teeth.

"I know."

"You can't be serious right now… Put the gun down, Ziggs!" Vi ordered.

"Drop the yordle and back away real slow-like!"

"He's in _my_ custody now and he's comin' with us!"

"Then I guess ya wouldn't mind taking Cait here back with, say, one less appendage? After all, she took one of _mine_!" Ziggs turned his head a bit to show the incomplete ear on the side of his head. She heard the shot, however, was unaware of where it went. Rumble's eyes widened after seeing Ziggs's reddish wound.

"…don't do this, Ziggs. You have no idea what you're doing!"

"I know **exactly** what I'm doin'! I'm savin' my best bud…any way I can. Now why don't you do the same? Or else…" Ziggs nudged Caitlyn's forehead with the muzzle of the rifle. Vi squinted.

"You wouldn't dare…!"

"Oh? I wouldn't?" Ziggs turned the laser pointer on, targeting Caitlyn's head. "Try me, bitch."

Vi's eyes went wide, realizing Ziggs truly meant business. If she were to kill, arrest, or even further harm Rumble, Ziggs would reciprocate with further injury to Caitlyn or even death. She was already mangled from the explosion and the wounds gave Vi a mix of anger towards Ziggs and concern for her safety. But what would she do? Would she avenge her partner and crush Rumble? No, killing Rumble would mean killing Caitlyn. But he was finally within her grasp. Letting him go now would mean her efforts at nabbing him this whole time would be for naught. What could she do?

"Nngghh…you better listen to him…" Rumble advised from her hand, "…he's crazy."

Left in utter confusion, Vi left herself frozen, indecisive. She looked at Rumble then Ziggs then Caitlyn in an attempt to conjure a makeshift strategy to make this situation any better. But Caitlyn knew the position she was in as the advantage was no longer in her possession. She nodded at Vi, giving the signal to comply. Looking back in disbelief that Caitlyn would submit like this, Vi paused to look at Rumble who had stopped struggling to break free. With a long sigh, she opened her hand, releasing her hold on the blue yordle as he fell to his hands and knees, finally able to take in full breaths of air.

"Rumble!" Ziggs immediately tossed the rifle aside and ran to the coughing yordle, getting down to his own knees and embracing him in his arms. The other struggled to bring his arms up as the tight grip weakened his body.

Vi took a few steps away from them, staring down at the scene as if they had reunited after an eternity.

"A-are you ok!? Did she hurt you!? How're you feelin'!? Break anything!?"

"Ow… Ziggs, not so tight. I just got out of one squeeze… Besides, why are _you_ asking _me_ if I'm ok? You're the one with the missing ear."

"Don't worry 'bout it! I'll just get that patched up! Good as new!"

"You don't have to be strong just for me, Ziggs…"

"Says who?"

"Heh…" Rumble rested his chin on Ziggs's shoulder, rubbing against the side of his face. "…never mind."

Who was she to take this away? While she had not known Rumble personally, she could see the bond they shared was stronger than she imagined. The mere fact that Ziggs would have shot one of his own friends for Rumble was enough to associate him with a trait of devotion she thought he only kept for bombs. He rubbed his cheek against Rumble's in relief of his safety. Now would be Vi's chance to grab both the yordles together and be done with this whole fiasco, throw them both into a jail cell and never have to bat an eye in their direction again. It was perfect. She would apprehend both at the same time and still have room for tending to Caitlyn. It would only take one swift movement…

…

But she couldn't do it. Ziggs didn't deserve it. Neither of them did. Taking away this happiness they shared and worked so hard to retain would forever haunt Vi. And as the wind swept by her she put herself in their shoes. What if it was her and Caitlyn's relationship that was being threatened? Vi would stop at nothing to preserve their partnership just like Ziggs. His anger was understandable, his rash decisions explicable. She couldn't tear the two yordles apart. It just wasn't in her.

Vi left the yordles to their own business while she caught up to her own partner. Kneeling down and placing a gauntlet behind Caitlyn for her to rest her back on, she scanned her body up and down; burn marks and bleeding wounds from shrapnel scattered around her entire being. Caitlyn rested her head against the metal, breathing slowly with the relief of no longer being threatened by her own weapon.

"Hang in there, Cait. You're damaged goods now so take it easy."

"R-rrnngghh…what an…unexpected turn of events."

"You're tellin' me. Didn't think he'd have it in him. Got some real guts."

"I didn't think I'd have to shoot Ziggs, either."

"He'll be fine. Trust me, he's too stubborn to die."

The skirmish came to a stalemate as the two pairs found themselves looking at each other, unaware of what they would do next. Vi didn't have the heart to apprehend them, Caitlyn was injured beyond the point of wanting to move, and Ziggs would forever keep Rumble in his protection. Would they make their grand escape now and run from the law for the rest of their lives? Could they work something out? Why did this crime seem so serious to them?

"Just leave us alone." Ziggs repeated to them, holding Rumble close in his arms. "I'll resign from the Academy! I'll move out of Piltover! I won't even be on this side of Runeterra anymore! Just let me stay with Rumble…" he proposed.

Caitlyn questioned this in her mind. What did Rumble have that Ziggs was so attracted to? To give up everything he worked so hard to achieve just to stay with him? It baffled her, but in a way, it made a lick of sense. They were both capricious and haphazard. Anything outside their personalities, however, was a mystery to her. Could it be something they shared while living in Bandle City together?

"Cait, we can't arrest 'em…"

"We have our orders, Vi…we can't just let them-"

A faint whistling sound could be heard above the groups, steadily getting louder as they looked up. It was a rocket nose-diving towards them. …wait a moment, a rocket!?

"Heads up!" Vi shouted, putting a metal hand over Caitlyn to shield her body as Ziggs turned his back to it to protect Rumble with his body.

As the moderately-sized rocket impacted the roof, it exploded with enough force to send the yordles tumbling aside. While Vi stood her ground, debris and rubble deflected off her gauntlet, protecting Caitlyn from further injury. A thick cloud of smoke surrounded them, obscuring their vision and leaving their minds to wonder about the source of the attack. Was there someone else pursuing the yordles or the law-enforcing duo?

"I was an utter fool to believe that even Piltover's finest in law enforcement could apprehend Runeterra's most cunning yordles." A familiar voice sounded through the smoke.

As the concealing cloud diminished, the groups witnessed the advancement of a large, mechanical robot, or moreover, a battle suit. It stood at twice the height of the average human and was heavily armed: a cylindrical, plasma cannon for one arm and a large chainsaw for the other arm, two rows of rockets attached to its back as well as several, electrically charged spears loaded in the front. The cockpit was stationed at the center of this all, concealing the operator until it retracted into the machine. The familiar figure sat within the battle suit, surrounded by buttons, knobs and levers. Vi and Caitlyn looked up at the hulking war machine.

"No way…" Vi said in disbelief. "Is that…?"

"Heimerdinger…" Caitlyn finished with malice in her breath, realizing the true extent of the situation.

Ziggs and Rumble brushed themselves off, rising to their feet to see the battle suit for themselves. The resemblance was uncanny, almost as if it was…

"Wait a sec…ain't that…?"

"TRISTY!?" Rumble exclaimed, taking a few steps towards it to get a better look. Lo and behold, it was exactly what he suspected. The design and weapons were all too similar to be a coincidence. Heimerdinger chuckled at his disapproving face.

"Flabbergasted? Envious? Disordered? All of the above?"

"You…you…you stole Tristy! You scumbag!" Rumble barked back.

"Stole her? What dreadful word usage! I shall correct your theory and inform you that I have UPGRADED her! Hehe hehe!"

"Upgraded…? You've RUINED her!"

"But it is _you_ that has ruined her! Ever since that contraption's creation you have done nothing to improve upon it! And with such potential it pained me day after day to see such an invention be thrown to waste due solely on the subpar intellect of a single yordle. I couldn't allow it! So, with the assistance of various colleagues, I was able to obtain the exact copies of your 'precious' Tristy and reforge her into a truly unstoppable force!"

"I always knew you were nefarious…I'm not surprised you're a thief too! You've gone too far, Heimerdinger…"

"Incorrect again!" Heimerdinger shouted, charging up and firing a beam of plasma across the surface in front of Rumble, making him instinctively jump back towards Ziggs. They watched as the beam left a trail of destruction behind.

"It is _you_ that has gone too far, Rumble! Trespassing into the Academy for days and working illegally under Ziggs as well as resisting arrest! And don't think I have forgotten about you, Ziggs. Assisting Rumble in his endeavors has stripped you of your title and reputation here in Piltover! Now you are nothing more than an accomplice to Rumble's malicious ways."

"Leave Ziggs out of this!"

"And your most heinous crime of all, Rumble…your continued existence."

"W-what…?"

"So…that's what this was all about, wasn't it?" Caitlyn began. "You were just using us not for bringing justice but for your own, personal gain! Isn't that right, Heimerdinger?"

"More intellectual than you appear to be, aren't you Caitlyn? I am finished being bested by you and many others on the Fields of Justice! With this Tristy 2.0 I shall finally reign supreme! Now, be gone my pawn! You have done your part for science…much like your mother. 'Tis a shame she raised such an egregious sheriff."

"Bastard…"

Heimerdinger turned his attention back at the enemy yordles, concealing himself back within the glass cockpit.

"Now, do hold still." His voiced transmitted through the war machine. "I shall dispatch you both post-haste!"

"No! I won't let you hurt him!"

Ziggs took action and stepped in front of Rumble, stretching his arms out to shield him. Out of bombs and ideas, the yordle knew he would be no match without weapons or Rumble's own Tristy. He would protect his mate, though, at any cost. Rumble stood behind Ziggs, feeling more helpless than he ever did during his stay in Piltover. If only he had his own battle suit on him.

The Tristy 2.0 began to move in place, retracting its chainsaw arm back and readying a horizontal swipe that would tear through the yordles like a hot knife through butter. Ziggs braced himself for the sacrifice he was going to make. However, as the arm came down, it was abruptly stopped as it struggled to continue its course. There, holding the base of the arm with steaming gauntlets was Vi, using both her hands to withhold the rampaging chainsaw. Ziggs and Rumble looked in surprise. This was no longer a battle against the humans, no, this was battle against Heimerdinger.

"Not a chance…Heimerdinger!"

"Do not interfere, law enforcer! This is a personal matter and I shall attain my desired results!"

"Vi! But…"

"Ziggs! I ain't gonna forgive you for hurting Cait…nnngghh…but this isn't right! Our orders were to arrest you two! Not kill you!"

"Vi…"

"Hmm. Your strength may rival the kinetic force of my Tristy 2.0…but how will you protect these criminals from **impalement**?"

The spears loaded in the battle suit began to charge with blue electricity, readying deployment. Vi knew she had to keep herself still to hold the tenacious chainsaw arm back.

"Ach…damn it! I can't let go…Ziggs! Rumble! Look out!"

"I'll make a yordle kebab out of the both of you!" Heimerdinger bellowed, forcefully bringing back the lever that would launch a spear directly through Ziggs and Rumble.

Regardless of what danger may come, Ziggs still held his ground in front of Rumble, refusing to step aside. Rumble accepted that Heimerdinger's version of Tristy was superior to his and that those spears were much stronger than his own electro-harpoons. Ziggs had been protecting him for long enough and there was no way he'd let him die, not after everything he's done for him. It was his turn to be strong.

The energized spear launched towards them.

"Ziggs! Get out of the way!" Rumble hollered, grabbing the back of his jumpsuit and hurling him to the side with enough force to bring him off his feet.

Without enough time to react, Rumble found himself caught in the spear's path. As Ziggs spun around from the sudden toss, he was subject to witness the horrifying sight of the spear impaling into Rumble's abdomen, lifting him from the ground and dragging his body several feet away, a crimson trail of blood leading to his body. As if that wasn't enough, the spear surged with energy, sending an electrocuting wave coursing this body, making him writhe in pain.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

"RUMBLE!" Ziggs shrieked, sprinting to the twitching and bloodied body.

"A direct hit!" Heimerdinger congratulated himself.

Caitlyn lied on the ground, stunned by the horrific turn of events. She had seen much violence whilst on the Fields of Justice, however, on the outside, she had seen nothing like it. She had to do something, anything. Mustering what strength she could, Caitlyn started to crawl towards to her previously tossed aside rifle.

As he fell to his knees next to struggling yordle, Ziggs looked around his body for any way he could remedy Rumble. While he didn't know much about anatomy, it was obvious that the spear had severed his major arteries in the impact. His life was slipping away rapidly and there was nothing he could do. Desperate, Ziggs grasped the now vermilion-stained spear only to be electrocuted himself until he let go.

"Z-z…iggs…"

"No! Rumble! Why…why did you do that!?"

"It…..it would have just…k-killed both of us. …Someone…has to get back at him…for what…h-he's done…"

"No…no! No! No! No! No! No! NO! This can't be happening! Rumble! Don't...don't go…" Ziggs's goggles began to fill with tears as he could only watch as his comrade struggled to speak. His body was beginning to shut down with the heavy loss of blood as his head grew light and his sight hazy.

"I was…n-never of any…use…to you…not without…Tristy…"

"Don't talk like that! Please…don't die on me…Rumble…" Ziggs's lips trembled as his tears became uncontrollable. "I need you…more than ever…please! Rumble!"

"I…I can't…m-move… Please…don't let him…get…a-away…with this…" Rumble's own tears began to fall from the corners of his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. Ziggs placed a hand behind his head, lifting it from the ground a bit as the other grasped Rumble's twitching hand. The electrocution had caused misfiring in his nerves, rendering him nearly unable to control his muscles.

"Z-z-…..Ziggs…" Rumble stared up at the weeping and hyperventilating yordle's face as his surroundings began to black out. This was the last way he imagined going out and it was killing him more than the spear jutting out of him.

Ziggs brought Rumble's hand to his cheek, rubbing against it.

"Don't go…p-please…I promised…I'd never let you go…"

Rumble, using what obedient muscles he could, caressed Ziggs's cheek with his fingers to take in the last feelings of his fur. Trying his best to crack a smile across his face for Ziggs, his eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

"I…..I…I'm…..s-sorr….."

As Rumble's eyes began to roll back, his head turned in Ziggs's palm as his arm went limp, falling onto Ziggs's lap. And as Rumble stopped breathing, his eyes closed shut one last time, never to open them again.

Ziggs looked down at the lifeless yordle in his arms in utter disbelief. This wasn't happening. Rumble wasn't dead. This was just another nightmare that he would wake up from. Right? Heimerdinger didn't kill Rumble. He would never do that. Rumble was just fine. He'd jump up and brush himself off just like every other time, wouldn't he?

But Rumble didn't budge and the only part of him that moved was his outstretched fur that leaned in the direction of the gusting breeze. Ziggs took Rumble's unresponsive hand back into his own, squeezing it tightly.

"Rumble…..? …Rumble…?" He shook the deceased yordle's body a few times.

"R-…Rumble….?"

"…" Ziggs cringed and lifted his head towards the heavens.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Vi continued to restrain the chainsaw arm, looking towards the horrifying scene of a lost loved one, wishing she could have done more to stop Heimerdinger.

"Damn it….DAMN IT!"'

"A touching and truly heartbreaking farewell, however, a wondrous step for great science! Now, Rumble will no longer be a thorn in my side and I shall claim dominance amongst yordle ingenuity!"

"There's no way in hell…you're getting away with this!"

Clamping down on the arm with the full force of her gauntlets, the metal began to give way and bend as she crushed the arm at the base. Sparks and electricity began to fly from the wounded machine.

"What!? Impossible!"

Caitlyn, finally reaching her rifle, outstretched her arm and grasped the muzzle, dragging it back into her possession.

Ziggs began to remove his arms slowly from his lifeless partner, accepting the disturbing reality.

"Heimer…dinger…" he said through his teeth, standing on his two feet and balling his hands into fists. Ziggs's sorrow quickly turned to pure, unadulterated malevolence. "You're gonna pay…" Reaching underneath his goggles, Ziggs ripped his headpiece off, tossing it to ground and revealing his leaking eyes. "…FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RUMBLE!"

In a berserk state, Ziggs charged at the Tristy 2.0 without a plan. He would do anything he could to avenge Rumble, bombs or not.

Vi's progress was met with success as the metal, as well as the wires inside, severed from the body of the battle suit.

"RrrrrrRRAAAHH!" Tossing the hulking, spinning chainsaw away, the metal screeched against the roof as the Tristy 2.0 was sent wobbling in place at the new imbalance of weight.

"Ach! I said to NOT interfere! Mindless ape!"

Panicking, Heimerdinger began to randomly control any button or lever he saw along the control panel, sending rockets flying in random directions, spears piercing into the ground around Ziggs and the plasma cannon sweeping a beam towards him. Refusing to give up his advance, Ziggs sidestepped by the spears and slid underneath the plasma beam, watching the red stream of unimaginable heat pass over him.

Seeing Ziggs's sprint, Vi held out a hand for him by the Tristy 2.0.

"Ziggs! Hop on!"

Noticing Vi's metallic hand, Ziggs complied and jumped onto the palm. Retracting her arm back and looking up at the cockpit, she gave him a good toss up as he arose above the glass shell. Heimerdinger looked up in awe as his attempts to stop Ziggs were all but effective.

Caitlyn, while lying on her stomach, took careful aim with her rifle, pointing it in the direction of the cockpit. She closed one eye and depressed a finger on the trigger.

"Steady…now!"

Taking the shot, the large bullet flew across the roof, underneath the airborne Ziggs and into the cockpit, passing by the startled Heimerdinger and shattering a portion of the glass. The impact continued to make the battle suit stagger in place.

"What, what, what!? Improbable! Dubious! Unfathomable!"

As Ziggs arched downward, he held a foot towards the weakened glass.

"Hhhhhaaaaa!"

Ziggs's descending kick into glass caused the rest to shatter underneath him as he stood in the cockpit with Heimerdinger, giving him a snarling look amidst the raining shards.

"A-ah…one moment!" Heimerdinger looked frantically around for an escape but was immediately pinned down by the towering Ziggs.

"YOU!"

Sending a forceful punch across Heimerdinger's face, Ziggs began his relentless assault, swinging fist after fist. Forced to sit through the attack, Heimerdinger's goggles flew off as his face became more and more bruised and bloodied with each fist. Ziggs wouldn't stop until he made sure Heimerdinger felt the same pain he put Rumble through. His eyes were red with fury as each swing was stronger and swifter than the last. But that wasn't good enough. Soon, Ziggs used both hands to hammer down onto Heimerdinger's face, crushing his nose and knocking a few teeth out.

Burned out, Ziggs stopped his assault, panting heavily. Heimerdinger's face was now contorted with dark bruises, swelled eyes, and a mouth seeping blood underneath a tattered mustache. His face was on the verge of going numb as the stinging pain left tears in his eyes. But Ziggs was far from over. If he wanted Heimerdinger to experience anything like what Rumble did, he'd have to at least match the severity. Looking around, Ziggs picked up jagged shard of glass from the remains of the shell, gripping it in one hand and pointing it towards Heimerdinger's chest.

"Z-Ziggs…" He muttered out. "Why…?"

"Why!? Because you _killed_ Rumb-"

"Why…do you want to join the League?"

"What!? What the hell kind of question is THIS now!?"

"WHY do you want to join the League?"

"…"

Ziggs lowered the shard of glass and begun to think about his original intentions for the League of Legends, his fury somewhat subsiding. Originally all he wanted to do was create the Fields of Justice into his latest and greatest testing grounds for his bombs and other Hexplosives, to watch his handmade creations smolder and obliterate his opponents in fiery messes. But those original intentions have seemed to waver.

Looking back at Rumble's blue and crimson body, the spear still jutting from his lifeless corpse, Ziggs finally realized his true intentions for the League and brought his attention back to Heimerdinger.

"This…this ain't about blowing things up…or making the Fields of Justice my little playground… No, this is about protecting. Protecting others against yordles…no, ANYONE like YOU! Anyone who wants to mindlessly hurt…kill…tear others apart…use them and ruin their lives! But I won't let you…I won't let you get away with what you've done!"

Ziggs gripped the glass shard tightly.

"I fight…for those I like. My friends, my family…Rumble. I'm fighting for those I love…"

He raised the glass shard above his head. Vi looked up from her position, able to witness what was going on in the cockpit.

"Wait, Ziggs! Don't do it! We don't need anyone else dying!"

Disregarding Vi's words, Ziggs kept the shard in the air, baring his teeth as his fury returned.

"I'm fighting…FOR RUMBLE! YYYAAAHHH!"

"Ziggs! Noooo!" Vi shouted.

Ziggs sent the glass shard plunging towards Heimerdinger's vulnerable chest. He crossed his arms out to guard himself but to no avail. Ziggs would be his inevitable undoing.

* * *

The yordle's hands slammed against the stone ground with a soft thud that echoed against the walls of the empty room. All was quiet as only the crackling of embers lighting the torch-lit room could be heard. The yordle rested on his hands and knees, frozen.

Ziggs stared down at his hands, one on top of the other. Slowly, he turned them over to look at his unscathed and clean, gloved palms. He looked up at his surroundings; darkness encircled him as wall-mounted torches dimly lit the atmosphere around him.

Everything was gone. Heimerdinger, the glass shard, Tristy 2.0, Caitlyn, Vi, Rumble, Piltover, the blood, the rockets, the spears, everything. Ziggs brought his hand to his right ear, finding it in one piece and as fluffy as he remembered it. What happened? Why did everything disappear?

He turned around in place, seeking answers for the many questions welling up inside his mind. Where was he? How did he get here? Was he trapped? Teleported? What became of everyone? What would become of him? Panic grew inside the yordle as he started spinning around sporadically in the peculiar isolation.

"Where…?"

"How does it feel…" A male voice asked from behind him.

Ziggs turned around in place to see a tall human adorned in a decorated, purple robe with a hood that obscured his face. A summoner.

"…exposing your mind?"


	7. Words of Wisdom

**Chapter 7: Words of Wisdom**

"What is all this!? Where am I!? Wah…who? Who are you!?" Ziggs questioned frantically aware that if anyone were to know what happened it would be a summoner.

It was difficult for Ziggs to make out expressions made on the summoner's face; the hood was more than concealing. He could tell from his hands that his skin was light and, from the bottom half of his face, had little facial hair.

"My name is not of importance right no-"

Ziggs, agitated and desperate for answers, walked up to the summoner, looking up and tugging at his draping robe.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Calm yourself, young yordle," the summoner responded, patting Ziggs's head and stepping back, tugging his robe back into his possession. "You have awakened. Your reverie is over. However, I'm surprised you are unable to recall…"

"Recall? Recall what!?"

"You were requested to appear here in the Reflection Chamber for a special purpose."

"Special…purpose…" Ziggs repeated.

"Don't you remember the Great Hall?"

Reflection Chamber? A reverie? Special purpose? Great Hall?

And like a flood, his mind filled with the recollections of what happened before he fell asleep.

* * *

_1 hour earlier…_

The energetic yordle strode through the Great Hall as his steps echoed around him. It was a vast, long, linear hallway that would impress anyone of any size. As a yordle, everything looked even larger and much more intimidating. Hulking statues and adornments diligently crafted by devoted artisans, unique patterns along the stone ground and rising pillars that reached the ceiling that seemed as high as the sky and any attempt to touch it would be met with failure. It was all so new to Ziggs, so fresh and exciting.

Unable to control his eagerness of being a candidate for the League of Legends, Ziggs spun around with almost each step to take in the Great Hall's full effect on him. He muttered words under his breath crazily, a quick giggle escaping his mouth every so often. Two, spherical bombs accompanied his grips. He wanted to come prepared for anything that the summoners would pit him against. His friends and Heimerdinger advised him that Judgments were always different in the way they happened and to be prepared for anything. And with the lingering unfamiliarity, Ziggs's insides felt light. What would happen beyond the Reflection Chamber doors?

Looking left and right, Ziggs gazed upon many of the statues, figures and idols that lead him down the hall. They made poses and symbolic gestures as some reached down to the yordle while others looked as if they were too busy for him. One gargoyle in particular caught Ziggs's goggled eyes as he looked up at the snarling, perched monster on the pedestal. It had its sharp claws unsheathed with palms up, wings stretched out dauntingly.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest? Grrr!" Ziggs growled at the unmoving gargoyle, mimicking his posture. "Grrrr! Snarl! Roar! Caawww! Aahh, I dunno what ya do. But…"

Ziggs strapped his bombs behind him before running up to the pedestal, jumping up and wrapping his body around it. Slowly but surely, Ziggs climbed up the stone structure until he was able to grab onto a wing and hoist himself onto the gargoyle's back.

"Yeeee-haaaa! Ride 'em, cowboy! Take to the skies! Up, up, and away we go! Ha haaa!" Ziggs yelled playfully, rocking back and forth while gripping the gargoyle's horns.

Figuring the summoners wouldn't appreciate him being late, Ziggs stood on top of the gargoyle's head.

"Be a dear and hold this, would ya?" Ziggs asked, dropping a hissing bomb into the idol's frozen grip. Jumping off and running away in a fit of laughter, Ziggs could hear the sounding explosion make forceful echoes around the walls. Stone debris flew and rolled past him as he was now in a full skip down the hall.

"First blood~!" he sang, finally arriving to the large doors to the Reflection Chamber. Stopping and placing his hands at his hips, he inspected the doors up and down. No smaller passages for yordles, no doorknobs, bells or handles for him to use. A puzzle?

"Let's see now…Open, Sesame! Uuhhh…In I Go! Let me in! Flim-flam, swish-swoosh, habba-baba OPEN UP! Hmm…" No phrase seemed to be working.

Ziggs scratched his chin as he approached the door, placing his palms and the side of his face against the cold doors. He could feel a wind gust through the crack that extended up between the doors. He lightly knocked against the stone.

"Honey, I'm home~! I-I mean, Summoners! Psstt, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Ziggs's curiosity sent his eyes up and down along the hulking doors, rubbing his hands along the rough stone. Suddenly, the doors began to part with a rumbling. Now realizing his leaning was unsupported, Ziggs fell onto the ground only to pick himself abruptly and brush himself off with an ear-to-ear smile. Peering into the darkness ahead, Ziggs wasted no time to rush in as the doors closed behind him.

Slowing into a walk, Ziggs stood in the center of the Reflection Chamber, lit torches surrounding him as the eerie silence continued to follow him. Looking around for any sign of life, Ziggs found himself alone.

"Helloooo? Anybody home? Aspiring champion here! Jeez, you guys make some lousy hosts!" Ziggs pouted, crossing his arms against his chest. Just how long was he going to wait for this "Judgment" thing to begin? Or maybe… Then it occurred to him. Ziggs grasped his single bomb and stood his ground, looking around again.

"Ok! Where is it!? Where's the big tough guy I gotta blow to pieces, huh!? Show yourself!" Ziggs gritted his teeth, preparing for battle.

A fight never occurred, however, as a sudden wind conjured itself around the yordle, spiraling beneath his feet. It grew in ferocity as grains of sand blended into the rising tornado, encircling the unprepared yordle. Ziggs darted his vision around as he was soon completely surrounded by sandy winds as if caught in the middle of a sandstorm. Dropping his bomb and swatting his hand around to divert the scratching gusts, Ziggs's eyes began to feel heavy and his senses escaped him. Lightheaded and woozy, the yordle staggered in place.

"W-what's...goin'…?"

As the tempest suddenly dissipated, Ziggs was left to fall onto his back in an audible "thud!" His sight went black and his being unconscious. Alone and surrounded by darkness, the yordle lied next to his bomb, softly slumbering.

* * *

"I remember now…" Ziggs began, looking down at his feet. "I walked through that huge hallway. That Great Hall thingy, was it? Boy, that place was cool! But then I came in here and I was all by myself! Then this weird, sand-like wind swirled around like I was in a blender! Ah! Then I zonked out! You did that to me, didn't ya!? Da hell's wrong with ya!?"

"I did not cast that slumber spell myself. However, I requested it be cast upon you, Ziggs, for the purpose of the Judgment," the summoner stated. Ziggs looked around them again before peering up at the summoner.

"But…why!? Aren't people usually awake for this stuff? Or do you just knock people out left and right? How many days have I been in here anyway!?"

"Our Judgments have proceeded many different ways. We take whatever measures are required to reach the true purpose of one's intentions with the League of Legends. In your case, yordle, we subdued you. And while you may feel that it has been days since your arrival here, it was been but an hour or so."

"An hour…? You serious? Wait a sec! It's not like I was gonna blow this place up or somethin'! I mean, sure, there was that one time at the Academy…and the statue comin' in…b-but that was an accident! I swear!" Ziggs lied. The summoner smiled, knowing that Ziggs voluntarily destroyed the idol.

"We do not fear your volatile nature, Ziggs. We embrace it, to be truthful. However, had we inquired about your intentions directly while you were awake, or gave you a vision of your heroic actions for the Academy, you would have never given us a truthful answer."

"A truthful answer? Hey! I wouldn't have lied! My intention are to-" Ziggs stopped himself. Recalling what happened at the end of his dream, his fight with Heimerdinger, he remembered his words before plunging the jagged glass into the mad scientist.

"_I fight…for those I like. My friends, my family…Rumble. I'm fighting for those I love…"_

"_I'm fighting…FOR RUMBLE! YYYAAAHHH!"_

"…you saw everything, didn't you? You saw me fighting Heimerdinger…and watched Rumble die. I told Heimerdinger the truth…I poured my heart out to him. But in the end, it was _you_ I was talkin' to, wasn't it?" Ziggs said quietly. The summoner kneeled down in front of Ziggs, meeting him eye-to-eye. The yordle could vaguely see eyes underneath the purple hood.

"I'll repeat my previous question: how does it feel, Ziggs…exposing your mind?"

Ziggs paused to find an answer for the extremely open-ended question. However, a fact suddenly struck him. If the summoner had seen everything Ziggs had done in the dream, he also witnessed his sexual activities with Rumble.

"I-I think I exposed a little more than just my mind!" Ziggs exclaimed, covering his crotch and turning away as if it would take away the image from the summoner's mind. The summoner chuckled at this.

"Ah, yes. That. You mustn't fear young yordle. Happenings regarding Judgments are kept within these walls. Only I have seen your reflection and I promise not to tell a soul."

Ziggs took a sigh of relief, facing the summoner again.

"Thanks… Sorry for gettin' a little out o' hand. I just…" Ziggs's ears drooped.

"Wanted to be with Rumble, the Mechanized Menace?"

"He's not a menace!" Ziggs yelled in opposition, making the summoner fall silent.

"…"

"Ah…sorry! Sorry. Short fuse. Heheh. I just don't like that title for him, y'know? Doesn't fit him. At least, in my opinion it doesn't."

"And what would you find to be more appropriate?"

"Something like…the Mechanized Genius! Or…the Crafty Tinkerer! Oh! Oh! Or…The Machine Herald!"

"Ah, well, you see that one…" Ziggs then realized the latter title has already been given to another champion.

"Oh…right, right. Either way, it could be better."

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. After reflecting on your decisions and interactions within the dream, have you found your true purpose for the League? Do your words ring true to your veiled intents?"

Ziggs pondered on the question for a moment, looking down at the summoner's feet, or at least where they would be if the decorated robe wasn't covering them. He looked back at all the realistic times he shared with Rumble in Piltover, the days he spent working with Rumble in secret at his lab. The smiles and laughs they took part in, the memories he was immersed in, the love they made, the tears they cried, the blood they shed. The answer was all too clear now.

"…yeah. They do. I'm not fibbing. It's come to a surprise to me too! I've always gone by the intention of blowing everything to pieces! To see towers and minions and enemy champions scatter at the impact of my Hexplosives! Haha haha!" Ziggs cried out in laughter before calming himself, knowing he was in the presence of a much higher being. "A-ahem. But I suppose I'm fighting for deeper purposes, ain't I?" Ziggs looked down again. "…for Rumble."

"You suppose?"

"..nah. I know it. For sure! I'm 100% certain of what I'm fighting for now! I am!"

The summoner smiled and let out a sigh, almost looking relieved. He looked up.

"Then the decision to approach this Judgment in such a way was a success."

"A rousing success, summoner! Hehe! …Ack! Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ziggs's ears dropped down as his hands came together at this chest, twiddling his fingertips.

"…Rumble's alive…ain't he? …please say 'yes'…"

"To my knowledge. If anything were to happen, the Institute and we summoners would be one of the first to know. I have a good assumption he is alive and well."

"Whew! Hah! Thank heavens!" Ziggs cheered, knowing that the Rumble was still walking around, full of life and wiping imaginary sweat from his protected forehead.

"…for now."

Those words uttered by the summoner entered Ziggs's ears as if they were followed by a single pound on a large bass drum.

"…what's that supposed to mean?" Ziggs asked quietly and seriously. The summoner put on an expression to match the yordle's as the atmosphere sunk down to a crucial, horrifying debriefing.

"Ziggs, your Judgment is complete. However, your first objectives do not lie within the Institute or the League of Legends but much closer to home."

"What're ya sayin'? I'm confused…"

"What you saw in your 'reflection' was not just memories of grandeur and despair between you and Rumble but a vision of a not-so-distance future."

Ziggs's eyes widened behind his goggles.

"No way…you're not sayin' that-…"

"Rumble _will_ die…if you do not act swiftly."

The yordle's jaw dropped in disbelief, his scarring experience following him into reality.

"N-no…no way! You gotta be kiddin' me! You can't be serious! You mean to tell me that ALL of what I dreamt about is gonna happen!?" The summoner nodded slowly.

"That is correct. If Rumble carries on with the decision to join the group of yordle scientists on that tour through the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress that vision will begin again, as if history repeating itself. And once the events begin to occur you will have less and less opportunities to change this. The events had been only slightly altered for the purpose of your Judgment, otherwise they will execute in the same manner."

Ziggs took a few steps back, absorbing the sudden wave of information presented to him. His lurid experience truly wasn't over. The relief he once felt of Rumble's life still being intact was now trepidation at the realization that it was still in danger. The summoner saw Ziggs's face droop down with his ears and shoulders, looking defeated.

"My apologies, Ziggs. I know this may be a substantial amount of knowledge to absorb, however-"

"How long?" Ziggs interrupted without looking at the summoner.

"Pardon?"

"How long do I have…to stop Rumble?"

"Your vision took place a week after today. Upon the final day, Rumble will make the decision to go to Piltover and meet you in the Academy. Your options will be limited to a possibly worse future unless you can prevent this."

"…" Ziggs fell silent and onto his bottom. "I thought…everything was gonna be ok…that my nightmare was finally over…"

"It is, Ziggs. Your duty now is to make sure it never comes back into fruition."

"…"

Feeling almost responsible for Ziggs's sadness, the summoner extended his hand out, taking Ziggs's hand into his own. As the distressed yordle looked up, he could see the summoner's hazel eyes almost glowing like the torches surrounding them.

"Please, Ziggs. You're the only one on Runeterra capable of stopping this future. Can I entrust you with this burden?"

Ziggs looked at his hand inside the summoner's, gently tightening his grip and rubbing his fingertips against the smooth, yet rough, skin. It was the first time he was ever given the opportunity to touch a human like this, so tenderly and thoughtfully. He knew the summoner didn't mean to hurt him; it was, after all, necessary to inform Ziggs of this before he would have to find out the hard way. This situation was becoming much larger than he expected. He came here in hopes of becoming a champion in the League, not to be given a mission to stop a horrible future that would ruin his life and end others.

Ziggs kept quiet for a few moments before swallowing and standing up, letting go of the summoner's hand.

"What choice do I got? I have to! I'm not just gonna sit around while Heimerdinger kills my best friend! I'm not havin' it!" Ziggs roared.

The summoner smiled, knowing that the yordle would be determined to change the future for his and Rumble's sake.

"That's the spirit." The summoner stood back up. "You must keep that enthusiasm consistent. Never lose hope. I have faith in you."

And with that, a flood of light appeared behind Ziggs, making him turn around at the sudden illumination. When the archway-shaped light faded, double doors much like the previous ones Ziggs encountered were left behind to be presented to him.

"Welcome to the League of Legends, Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert."

Walking up to the stone doors that towered above him in size, Ziggs took a deep breath in and out. Whatever test he was put through he clearly passed. He was a champion of the League now and would serve to fight for what he believed in and assist in political disputes. Whatever obstacles lied on the Fields of Justice he would swear to overcome until the entire battlefield was littered with his creations. He'd be the best damn champion he could be. The size of a champion didn't mean anything, only the size of the explosions they made.

"Thanks, summoner."

With all of his strength, Ziggs pushed the double doors open only to have the room illuminate once again in another deluge of light. Stumbling forward a bit from the push, Ziggs shielded his eyes from the brightness unless they adjusted; his goggles proved to be little use against the light that obscured anything that lied beyond it. He stood in the open doorway, savoring the moment he would enter the League; a crowning achievement to put in the books.

"We're counting on you, Ziggs," the summoner began. "The lives of invaluable champions to the League and inhabitants of Runeterra depend on you."

Ziggs kept quiet for a moment. His shoulders felt heavy from the sudden weight put on them. But he was never one to give up, never one to submit to pressure. He would see this through to the end.

"Don't worry." Ziggs turned his heads towards the summoner, looking over his shoulder with his trademark smile painted across his face. "I got this."

And with that, Ziggs ran ahead into the engulfing light, preparing for whatever awaited him on the other side. The double doors closed behind him, returning the room to its former darkness. The summoner took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Zilean…was this the right choice to make?" The summoner asked himself in isolation.

* * *

Courtesy of the summoners, traveling back to Piltover was made easy with the use of teleportation magic, having finished his business with the League. It was much later in the day when Ziggs stepped off the shuttle bus and stood in front of the wide steps of the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress, the Sun setting behind the gigantic building. He had to be honest with himself: Ziggs didn't know he felt about the Academy anymore. To everyone inside, it was just a normal day of research and education; nothing out of the ordinary. But to Ziggs, the day felt like it was several days long, filled with lies and smuggling, excitement and agony, nostalgia and depression, hugs and kisses, love and lust, bloodshed and death. It skewed his view on the establishment. Ziggs raised his head, looking up at where the roof would be. His stomach turned knowing the events that would take place there. Was the Academy worth coming back to? Was it the Academy's fault for this? Or was it Rumble's? Was Heimerdinger's manic pursuit for technological dominance responsible for everything they went through? Or was the fault of his own?

The roaring of the bus engine driving away snapped Ziggs back into reality, knowing that stacking questions on top of his brain would only weigh him down. He'd answer none of them, anyhow. Taking a deep breath, Ziggs climbed the steps and pushed the large double doors open, revealing the semi-clustered lobby of the Academy. Everyone seemed so enveloped in their own business, ignorant of Ziggs's inner turmoil. How could anyone live their life so normally after what Ziggs had gone through in the Reflection Chamber? Did they not care about what happened to him? But the brutal truth was that it didn't affect them. It was Ziggs's problem alone and the reality was difficult to accept.

"Ah! There he is! My protégé!" an all-too familiar voice announced. The sound of the voice made Ziggs's insides do a complete 180 and his mind race. Passing through the traffic of other people was Heimerdinger and, stapled to his hip, his assistant, Gustaav.

There he was; the creator of the Tristy 2.0 and the murderer of Rumble. How would he respond to him? Would he show him respect after all he's done? But he never did it. He would eventually do it, though. Ziggs had to cut off his tireless mind as the two stopped in front of him, awaiting a response.

"A-aha! Heimy!" Ziggs forced a smile onto his face, knowing that any odd change in his ordinary behavior would be caught by the scientist's keen eyes.

"Welcome back to the Academy, Dean of Demolitions!" Gustaav greeted with a smile.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ziggs?"

"Not that…I recall." Gustaav looked up in confusion, hugging his clipboard closer. Ziggs had forgotten. That never happened.

"Oh…right! My bad! Ehehe… Well, do that!"

"You've concluded your business with the summoners, correct? I've been anxiously awaiting your reoccurrence. I hope your reappearance is also paired with delightful news, yes?" Heimerdinger asked pleasantly. Was this all just an act? Did he really just want Ziggs dead? Or did he not have a reason yet?

"Oh! Of course! You're lookin' at the newest addition to the League of Legends! Haha!" Ziggs pushed a thumb against his chest proudly.

Soon, all around them could be heard cheers and clapping as the event of someone being admitted into the League was a momentous part of history in Runeterra. It was commonplace to congratulate someone on this achievement and no one was shy of showing their appreciation of Ziggs's crowning moment. Albeit the moment was short, it warmed Ziggs's otherwise conflicted heart.

"Splendid! Splendid! I expected nothing short of you, Dean of Demolitions! Shall we discuss this further in my office, hm? I would like to inquire about the happenings regarding your Judgment! I'll have my assistant brew us some fresh tea to sit beside!"

"Aaahhh…actually, Heimy, I'm pretty beat from all that's happened today! Those Judgments sure do wear a yordle out! I think I'll just start closin' up my lab and head on home. Sound ok?"

"Hmm, I see. Very well, understandable! I should have expected such shortage of stamina after something as fatiguing as a Judgment! Off you go then. Let us discuss the details tomorrow morning!"

"Y-yeah! Sure! Tomorrow! …morning."

And with that, Heimerdinger made an about face to address other business, Gustaav bowing and congratulating Ziggs before following in suit. Ziggs couldn't help but suspect that he was going to pay his precious war machine, Tristy 2.0, a visit. He shook the thoughts from his head before making his way for the elevators. En route to the third floor, he took in deep breaths to calm himself. He needed to be careful of what he said and did lest he alter the future in some worse way.

At the familiar "ding!" the elevator stopped and opened its doors, revealing Vi's rampaging, metal gauntlet launching itself straight for Ziggs.

"AAHH!" Ziggs screamed, covering his face to protect himself. But after moments without impact, Ziggs lowered his arms, seeing only a confused looking yordle staring at him. A hallucination?

Stepping around the yordle in a rush, Ziggs made a quick stride down the halls. He could almost see the figures of him and Rumble running down these same corridors to escape the pursuing Caitlyn and Vi. This was getting out of hand. His mind was beginning to play tricks on him and the very yordle he once was started to be replaced by a paranoid and even more psychotic persona.

His lab door, free of blockading tape, was more of a relief to see. Quickly pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door, looked around and swiftly entered his lab, sliding the door closed behind him. Ziggs held his back against the door, breathing in deeply and almost irregularly. He looked around. This was his lab a week before the touring event.

He flipped on the lights, seeing his prototype bombs much less developed. What was he going to do with it again? His mind couldn't focus. It was the strangest feelings being back here. Was he empowered for knowing the future? Or was he cursed with an unimaginable burden? But the worst feeling of all was to know that Rumble was nowhere to be found.

"_I woke up every morning knowing I wouldn't see hide nor hair of ya! And on top of that, I had to deal with the guilt of knowing you hated me for leaving!"_

"…"

"_You know what that does to a yordle!?"_

Ziggs slowly walked to the island workbench in the center of the lab, placing a hand on its untidy surface. There were no schematics laid out, no real progress to be seen. Nothing about the Hextech Minefield, not even the platform cart stationed in the back of the lab. The Rumbler was never created, not even a design plan for it. His lab felt empty. So very empty.

"_Please, Rumble…don't go."_

Ziggs looked towards the tall locker. The metal doors kept its contents hidden away. He walked slowly over to it, hope filling his achy heart as he rubbed his hands together. Maybe…just maybe…

"_I don't wanna be a lonely yordle again…"_

Using both his hands, Ziggs flung open the doors with a wide smile across his face, anxious to see the blue yordle on the other side. But his smile slowly dissipated and his ears sunk down, releasing his grip on the doors as his arms fell to his sides. Extra satchels, severed fuses, random scrap parts and failed experiments. Of course Rumble wasn't in there. Why would he be?

Ziggs walked away from the locker, his false hope subsiding. He walked over to the drawers he wished he could stay out of, the same drawers Rumble rummaged through in Ziggs's absence. Like always, he was unable to resist opening it, finding the small, folded pile of memories tucked away in the corner. He unfolded the letter as it crinkled in his hands, catching the photos that fell out.

"_I…I can't take it anymore…"_

Ziggs shifted through each one, reliving each small memory of his childhood with Rumble. A smile spread across their faces as they looked up at the camera. Then there was the one Rumble's mother took of them slumbering together when they were just toddlers. Their tiny faces reflected the warm comfort they shared in each other's presence as they curled up facing one another atop the mound of sheets. She had just finished drying the linen when Ziggs and Rumble snuck into that large basket. It seemed like even at such a young age they knew they wanted to be with one another. Ziggs stopped at the next photo, taken a few years later, Ziggs holding up a small, fuse-less bomb and Rumble a wrench. It was the day they decided what their signature trade would be. They stuck with it ever since. Ziggs stared at Rumble's smiling face looking back.

"_Goddamn it, Ziggs! I LOVE YOU AND THERE'S NO CHANGING THAT!"_

"It'll be more than a week before Rumble's standin' here with me, admitting he loves me…but I can't have that future, can I? …Aaaahh this sucks! I'd rather have Rumble hate me than see him die again!" Ziggs looked down, remembering another piece of his Judgment.

"_Just you wait, Ziggs. If I ever find you on the battlefield, I'm gonna…I'll…"_

"…"

"_I'll fucking kill you on the spot!"_

"Or maybe it'll be _me_ who's dying this time. After all, Rumble _does_ hate me enough! What's the point of going back to Bandle if the only one I wanna see wants to kill me!?"

Ziggs slid his back down the column of drawers, his feeling of defeat returning as he rotated through the pictures.

"_Ziggs…I…"_

"…_I want you to come back to Bandle!"_

"But those feelings…they're still there for me. …right, Rumble?" Ziggs asked the picture as if it would answer him back. Ziggs let the photos drop onto his lap, looking up at the ceiling obscured by ventilation shafts and hanging light rods. Where did the happiness go? Did it sail away with him on the boat to Piltover? Did the Academy take it away from him? Why couldn't he give anyone an honest smile? He groaned.

"Just look at me…I'm a big ol' mess! I've never felt so lovesick in my life. I just wanna go back to how things were before! I was happy, Rumble was happy. Both of us chasing dreams of tinkering our way to glory!" He sighed. "If only Rumble and Heimy didn't have so much bad blood between them. Things would be a lot easier…"

Ziggs brought his head down, looking at the scattered photos.

"What if I can't change Rumble's mind? What if I make an even _worse_ future!? What if I let everyone down!?"

Doubt enveloped the yordle's mind, unsure of his own abilities to do what was right. It was an immense responsibility to decide how the future would turn when lives were at stake. How could he make such perilous decisions on his own?

"_You're the only one on Runeterra capable of stopping this future."_

"…"

"_Can I entrust you with this burden?"_

Ziggs slowly brought himself back onto his feet.

"_You must keep that enthusiasm consistent. Never lose hope. I have faith in you."_

"…what am I doin'? I can't just sit around like this! I…I gotta take action!" Ziggs scrambled around the ground, rounding up the photos and folding them back into the unfinished letter, hiding them away once more.

"That summoner is dependin' on me! No! Rumble is! NO! EVERYONE IS! I can't let _that_ many people down! I gotta get to Bandle ASAP!"

Ziggs ran over to the lab door, swiftly sliding it open. However, just as he was about to rush out, he froze at the doorway with a screech at his feet, remembering his unfinished business.

"Wait a sec! The touring event is in a week! And I haven't even started in indoor firework arrangement! I can't let the Academy down too! Aaahh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Ziggs growled in frustration, pounding his helmeted head against the wall.

"Ah, Mr. Ziggs. Are you alright?" A young, concerned voice asked.

"Hm…?" Ziggs turned his head against the wall to see Heimerdinger's assistant looking curiously at him. "Oh. Gustaav." He said blandly.

"You were yelling to yourself a moment ago."

"Y-yeah!? So!?"

"Ah, my apologies. I don't mean to butt into your business. Is there anything I can help you with after I'm done this short errand for Heimerdinger?"

"...Hmmmm…" The wheels in Ziggs's head began turning again as he ran his eyes up and down Gustaav's body. This made the green yordle nervous, aware that Ziggs was known to appreciate "test subjects."

"Maybe I shouldn't have- Eeeek!" Gustaav shrieked as his lab coat was forcefully tugged towards Ziggs as he met with him nose-to-nose.

"I'm gonna need your body for a sec…hehe." Ziggs said quietly, the words almost slithering from his mouth. Gustaav's face wasn't shy of showing the blush streaked across his cheeks.

"M-my…body!? Aaahh!" After being tugged into Ziggs's lab, Gustaav was left in befuddlement as the other yordle scrounged around the shelves along the walls.

"Now…where did I put it?" Ziggs asked himself.

Gustaav hugged his clipboard tightly, feeling as if his very physical being was in danger of Ziggs's experimentation. Would it only be for one of his experiments? Or were there other intentions? Gustaav let his imagination take off as he thought of countless reasons why Ziggs would need him so abruptly.

"_Maybe he wants to…"_

* * *

"_I know things can be really hard when it comes to workin' with Heimy and I get that! He can be so demanding and unforgiving! You deserve some time away from your busy day so why don't you hang out here for a little bit, hm?" Ziggs offered. Gustaav's eyes lit up._

"_Y-you're right! It can get difficult at times…I just wish he didn't expect so much out of me all the time. You don't mind me staying in your lab-…huh!?" Gustaav was interrupted by the sudden yordle wrapping his arms around his body._

_Ziggs held the stunned, green yordle in his arms tightly._

"_You're such a nice guy, Gustaav. I hate seeing you get bossed around so much! I just want you to know that I'm here for ya, ok?"_

_This sent Gustaav's heart aflutter knowing that Ziggs was able to see things from his point of view. He embraced him in return._

"_Oh, Mr. Ziggs, I knew you weren't totally crazy! You have such a large heart…a-and I want to be here for you too!"_

"_Then let's be there for each other!"_

_Gustaav smiled, leaning his head against Ziggs's._

"_I would love that…"_

* * *

"Gustaav…"

"_Or maybe he even wants to…!"_

* * *

_Ziggs stood in front of Gustaav, getting down onto one knee and grasping one of the green yordle's hands with both of his. He looked up at the surprised assistant._

"_Gustaav, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to tell ya for a while now…ever since I got hired here at the Academy."_

"_W-what are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, Gustaav you're so naïve. Can't ya see that I've been in love with ya since I first saw those big, beautiful, yellow eyes of yours?" Gustaav blushed furiously at Ziggs's confession. _

"_Mr. Ziggs...I…I had no idea! I never imagined you would-"_

"_Propose to you like this? C'mon, ya know I'm always unpredictable! Now why don't you come and stay with me in __**my**__ lab, huh? You could be __**my**__ assistant! We would be so happy together! Waddaya say?" He shot up a sincere smile to Gustaav that melted his heart. His insides felt light as he found himself at a loss for words for the unexpected behavior._

"_I…I don't know what to say!"_

"_Just say 'yes'…my love…" Ziggs kissed the top of his hand._

* * *

"Gustaav!"

"_Or...could it be!?"_

* * *

_Gustaav's back was brought against the locker doors as a hand rested against them next to his head. Ziggs kept his body in close proximity to the other, cornering him as he smiled down at this prey. The trapped yordle hugged his clipboard for dear life, unsure of what Ziggs was truly capable of. A finger placed at the bottom of his chin made him stare into the green lenses looming over him._

"_Y'know, this lab o' mine can get real boring sometimes. There's just nothin' here to do! …'cept maybe…you, that is." Ziggs snickered. There wouldn't be enough green fur on Gustaav's face to cover the blood rushing to his cheeks. His eyes were wide with excitement and astonishment._

"_M-M-Mr. Ziggs…you don't mean…"_

"_Oh, but I do! You're so cute…and vulnerable." Ziggs began to close the distance between their mouths as their breaths could be felt across their facial fur. "I could just…eat ya up…"_

_Gustaav was tired of this bothersome teasing. He wanted to be taken by the volatile yordle. He wanted to be ravaged._

"_Oh, Mr. Ziggs! Take me now!" Gustaav shouted, dropping his clipboard and locking lips with Ziggs's. Being pushed against the lockers forcefully by his shoulders, the two exchanged moans into each other's maws, beginning to unzip and unbutton their confining cloths._

* * *

"GU-STAAV!" Ziggs shouted in frustration, slamming a metal object on the daydreaming and drooling yordle's head. Quickly snapping back into reality, the green yordle shook his head, lanky from the impact.

"ACK! W-wha…where am I…?"

"Pay attention, will ya!? This is important!"

"My apologies…"

"Now here! Wear this!"

Suddenly, Gustaav's eyesight went green as a familiar headpiece with goggles was forced onto his head. It was a spare replica of Ziggs's own signature helmet/goggles and it sent Gustaav into further misperception.

"G-goodness! Everything's…green. I don't understand-"

"Good! Fits like a glove! Good thing ya don't braid your hair!"

"Why would I-"

"Now! You've been in my lab before, haven't ya?"

"Maybe…on occasion with Heimerdinger. But I'm not sure what you're-"

"Lemmie give ya a little rundown of how things work here! A tour before the tour, if you will." Ziggs said slyly, standing next to Gustaav and bringing an arm behind his shoulders, guiding him through the fickle laboratory.

"Oh…I…suppose so."

Ziggs opened up cabinets and drawers. "See these? When you put these things together, they go 'boom!' And those things?" Ziggs pointed at a multi-leveled shelf along the wall. "Those make bigger booms! Now check these out!"

Ziggs unlocked and slid a metal cabinet open, revealing a wide array of extremely harmful chemicals and dyes.

"These babies make _colorful_ booms! Just don't use that one! Or that one. Or that one. Oooor that one. Or anything on the first two shelves, got it?"

"Wait a moment…I don't think I'm getting where this is-"

"Still confused? Here!" Ziggs tossed a large textbook into Gustaav's arms. The title read _How to Make Explosives: For Dummies_. A letter 'H' was scribbled behind the 'E' in 'Explosives' so that it read 'Hexplosives' instead. Flipping through the book quickly, Gustaav switched his goggled vision to Ziggs.

"Mr. Ziggs…what is all this?"

"_You're_ gonna be coverin' my shifts for a little while! The Academy's touring event is happening in a few days and I just _can't_ seem to be here to make the fireworks for the opening ceremony! That's where you come in!" Ziggs spoke while gathering rolled up papers and other materials he thought he would need before heading out.

"But-"

"All you gotta do is make a few things that blow up all flashy-like and whatnot. Things that'll make the audience go 'Wow! That was really flashy-like!'"

"B-but I can't make-" Ziggs threw his satchel over his shoulder and headed for the open door.

"Don't let me down, new lab assistant! I'll make it up to ya later!"

"But...! Wait…! I can't…! Where are you going!?" Gustaav asked desperately.

"Scheduling Office! I'm goin' HOME, baby! Bye!" Ziggs waved his arm rapidly before running off out of sight, leaving Gustaav standing in the middle of the almost foreign environment with an open textbook in his hands. He froze at his disposition.

"…But I…"

On the first floor, Ziggs slid down the hall of countless offices before stopping himself at Scheduling, a middle-aged, unimpressed looking female yordle looking at him from behind the counter, attending to paperwork.

"Can I help you, Dean of Demolitions?" She said blandly, looking over her bifocals.

"Sign me out for the REST of the week, Beatrice! I'm goin' on vacation!" Ziggs ordered proudly, walking up to the counter.

"You think you're going on vacation with _your_ attendance record?"

"You bet! I'll just use all my 'Sick' days!"

"…you're using all of your 'Sick' days for the _year_ to leave for vacation?"

"Exactly!"

"Dean, you haven't exactly been with us for a very long time. Are you sure you want to do this? The Academy's touring event is happening soon and I believe you're responsible for the-"

"Yeah, yeah, opening ceremony, yadda yadda! Don't wooooorry! I got it covered! Besides, I'll be back before the tour even happens! …I think!"

"Well, it's your attendance record, not mine. Might I ask why you're leaving on such short notice?"

"It's uuhh….urgent family business! A little personal, see? I gotta get to Bandle!"

"I see. Well, if you insist…" Beatrice squinted up at her computer monitor, pressing keys in succession. "…there. I've put you as 'On Vacation' for the next week. Is this good for you, Dean?"

"It's perfect!" Ziggs said cheerfully with a smile.

"I beg to differ!" yelled a familiar voice from behind Ziggs. Cringing as if he was a criminal being caught by the police red-handed, Ziggs turned around slowly to see Heimerdinger marching over to him.

"A-ah! Heimy!"

"It is becoming a most difficult endeavor attempting to find the origin of your reasoning, Ziggs!" Heimerdinger said sternly, folding his arms.

"Well, ya see…"

"You're going to be very invaluable in the coming days for the Academy's touring event! The opening ceremony is speculated to be the cornerstone of the occasion and we need _you_ to make that occur!"

"I-I can't though!"

"Well my assistant is not a likely candidate to create the Hexplosives show, either!"

"It's not like he does anything else but follow you around, anyways! It'll be a learning experience for the kid!"

"And might I inquire about your logic behind this sudden leave of yours?"

"About that…"

Ziggs thought for a moment before realizing who he was talking to: Rumble's eventual murderer. After his Judgment, most of his respect towards the revered inventor was left behind in the Reflection Chamber. He would never see Heimerdinger the same way again after knowing what he was and has been capable of. He looked at Heimerdinger with newfound aggression.

"Wait a sec! I don't owe you an explanation! I can just leave for whatever damn reason I want!"

"But…it's common courtesy to inform your superior of these matters!"

"I don't have time for common courtesy!" Ziggs yelled, running past Heimerdinger and out of the office.

"Stop! Halt! Ziggs! You can't leave! We need you-…and he's departed. Honestly, what's gotten into that boy?" Heimerdinger asked himself.

"He said it was some important, personal family business. I won't pry into it." Beatrice chimed in, returning to her mundane paperwork.

"He did, did he? I suppose…it can't be helped. We'll need to find an alternative. Such odd behavior, however, in the end, it _is_ in his nature, isn't it?"

Ziggs sprinted out of the Academy with his satchel over his shoulder, running past humans and yordles alike and charging through the front doors. It felt like such a long time since he exited the Academy without The Rumbler. With determination rushing through his veins, Ziggs darted through Piltover, en route to his apartment. He would leave for Bandle tomorrow morning, sending word of their new champion's arrival. He would go there to celebrate just like Rumble wanted him to. He would make things right. He'd change the future. He would save Rumble or die trying.

* * *

Ziggs sat atop the human-sized bench along the stretching boardwalk. The walkways interconnected with each other and created a streamline of passengers when ships would drop off and pick people up. It was early in the morning and Ziggs made sure he would catch one of the earliest departures for Bandle he could. With ticket in hand, Ziggs kicked his legs back and forth as they hovered over the wooden boards, his luggage situated all around him in varying sized totes. The soft sea breeze blew through the air, brushing against Ziggs's exposed fur as the smell of sand and metal wafted by his nostrils. His boat would arrive soon and the journey to the other side of Runeterra would begin.

His mind raced with ideas of how to approach Rumble when he would arrive. Would he tell him everything that happened all at once? Or would it be best to hide it from him? What about Tristana? Would she help him get Rumble's heart? Or…would she do the opposite? The yordle's mind was bustling with possible outcomes, rendering unable to hear the approaching footsteps.

"Leaving already, Ziggs?" a smooth, male voice asked. Ziggs's mind was put to a halt as he flicked his head towards the voice. The man wore tall boots, dark pants and a coat and belt, adorned in patterns of cogs with a large, metal pauldron on his right shoulder. As Ziggs's eyes trailed up, he could see the tall, white collar around his neck with his slicked back hair and chiseled face. He was another icon of Piltover.

"Oh. Hey, Jake." Ziggs said almost depressingly.

"It's…Jayce," he corrected, unstrapping his Mercury Hammer from his back and sitting down next to Ziggs, holding it up between his legs. "I heard about your induction to League! Congratulations, my little friend!"

"Thanks! …I guess." Ziggs gave a halfhearted smile as his ears drooped down, unable to get his indecisive mind to calm down.

"You don't look so good, Ziggs. Is something getting you down? I would figure a vacation back to your hometown would make you happy. Then again, aren't you usually all smiles?"

"I dunno, Juice…"

"It's Jayce."

"I'm just a little worried about goin' back. I've got a lot of friends to see and all! I guess I'm just nervous…" Ziggs sighed down at the boards underneath him. Jayce looked down at the unusually tame yordle next to him, puzzled.

"What's there to be nervous about? You're a champion in the League of Legends, Ziggs! Wear that title like a champ! Together, we can protect Piltover and always ensure that the citizens of this wondrous city will see a brighter tomorrow!"

"_There he goes with the 'brighter tomorrow' stuff again…"_ Ziggs groaned in his mind.

"I'm sure when you get home every yordle will be jumping for joy. So buck up!" Jayce patted Ziggs's small back with more force than intended.

"I guess so…"

"Unless this is about seeing a 'certain someone' when you get there, hm?" Jayce smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"W-what are ya talkin' about?"

"Ah, yordle love. Now that's adorable. What's the lucky girl's name, huh?" he chuckled.

Girl? Oh no, this wasn't good. Jayce had it in his mind that Ziggs was leaving to see a specific _girl_ in Bandle. What would he tell him? Would he admit his love for Rumble to him? Was Jayce only nice to guys who like girls? Was it commonplace for yordles to only like girls? Was Ziggs the 1%? He froze up at the question, trying his best to think of a quick getaway.

"U-uuhhh…Uuuhhhmmm…"

"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. What's her name? Is she in the League too?"

"W-well…uuhhh…" Ziggs scratched his chin in nervousness, sweat forming along his brow. "I-I-It's totally a girl! Y-yeah! Haha!" He forced out laughter.

"Let me guess, it's the Megling Gunner, Tristana, isn't it?" Sweat began to drip from his fur as his body shook in place.

"U-u-u-uuuhhh….y-y-you guessed it! I'm in love with that…T-T-Tr-….Tristana! Ehehehe…" Ziggs's own smile was trembling.

"That's cute. I knew you two had some things in common! Go get her, Ziggs! Just watch out for Rumble, he might be some competition for you, hah." Jayce promoted, giving another pat to his back. This conversation was painful as it stabbed at Ziggs's already achy heart. How long would he be ashamed and embarrassed of whom he was?

The two could see the distant ship's foremast and stern drifting towards the wharf. The breeze kept up as the human and yordle sat in silence, enjoying the view of the Guardian's Sea. The waters seemed calm as if the waves themselves had yet to awaken for the day.

"Piltover's beautiful from this view, isn't it?" Jayce asked suddenly, twisting his back to look behind them. Ziggs did the same, looking up at the almost floating city of Piltover. It extended from a large, erecting land mass as its sleek, white design almost shimmered in the morning sunlight. The city's efforts at renewable energy ensured a smog-less environment for its citizens. The last time Ziggs saw Piltover from the docks was when he first arrived. The city-state was beautiful; he had to admit, even if Jayce was one for admiring the city more than others.

"Say, Chase…"

"My name is Jayce, Ziggs."

"…you like Vi, don't you?" he asked quietly. Soon, Jayce was put in Ziggs's position, stammering and working to keep his composure.

"V-Vi? Oh, well, it's just a little friendly rivalry is all! Honestly!"

Ziggs looked up at Jayce, not amused by his vain efforts to conceal his affection.

"…"

"...alright, you win. I do have feelings for her. She's a great woman! She's strong and independent, sassy and free! Doesn't take anything from anyone! And her figure…" Jayce whistled. "Man, what a vixen. A nice frame and strength to boot! You know where I'm coming from, don't you Ziggs?"

Ziggs jumped a bit. "O-oh! Yeah! Totally! Women are totally my thing! But…what if you wanted to ask her out? Like…on a date? What would you do?"

"Hmm…" Jayce scratched his scruffy chin, having only a semi-thought out plan for pursuing Vi's love. "I would be a gentleman, of course!"

"A gentleman…?"

"To win a woman's heart you've got to be a gentleman, Ziggs. Take her out to a fine restaurant, send her flowers, and compliment her on everything she does. Be there when she misses you and catch her when she falls. And always be there to protect her no matter what."

"…" Ziggs took Jayce's words to heart, relating them to his pursuit for Rumble. But would this advice really help him? Maybe Jayce wasn't the first person to ask about how to appeal to male yordles.

"How do yordles see human women, anyway? Are they too much for you little guys?" Jayce chuckled again, tossing the question to Ziggs.

"Uhh…well...we uuhhhh…" Ziggs hesitated again, patting his knees.

"_C'mon, Ziggs! Say somethin' really manly! Somethin' only dudes would say about girls!"_ he advised himself. He thought for a moment.

"Aww, yeah! Fuckin' bitches and boobs, man!" Ziggs announced nonchalantly.

"What?" Jayce looked at the yordle, confused at his sudden change of personality.

"Boy what I'd give to put my face between a set o' _those_ honkers and go 'HUBABABABRBRBRBR!'" Ziggs shook his head, imitating the sound of motor boating between a woman's breasts.

"Umm…"

"I'd bounce _her_ bombs, if ya know what I mean!" Ziggs elbowed Jayce's arm.

"Ziggs…"

"I'd sure love to ult inside _her_-"

"Ok! Alright! I get the picture! …I think." Jayce stopped Ziggs in his tracks, realizing he was trying much too hard to impress him.

"_Nailed it!"_ Ziggs thought confidently to himself.

As the large ship drifted into the wharf, Ziggs jumped off of the bench, intricately grabbing his hulking luggage. The ship began its preparations to drop off passengers and other packages as the white foremast loomed over them. The bridge lowered from the main deck, connecting it to the docks as passengers almost immediately started to exit off the ship in a streamline fashion.

"That's my ride!"

"You need help with those, Ziggs?"

"Naaahh! I've carried _way_ heavier!" Ziggs lied, waddling away from the bench and into the crowd of interlacing bodies. "Thanks for the advice, Jayce! Catch ya later!"

"My name's Chase!" he stood up. "No, wait, I mean it's-! Ah, forget it. Caitlyn was right, he _is_ an odd one. I don't know whether to feel happy or sorry for Tristana…"

He gave a halfhearted wave to the retreating yordle before he lost sight of him.

* * *

Preparations for the next departure seemed to have lasted forever to Ziggs; his rush to Bandle City made the process seem much longer than it actually was. However, when all the passengers handed in their tickets and situated themselves into the cabins for the day, the ship was propelled away from Piltover. Ziggs's journey to back to Bandle City would take all of today and most of tomorrow assuming nothing would go wrong. For Ziggs, he couldn't afford any interruptions or obstacles; he needed as much time as he could get to convince Rumble not to go to Piltover.

By the time Piltover could be seen as just a tiny, white structure in the blue distance, the passengers and staff had scattered all across the ship to their own business. Ziggs walked along the main deck and to the bowsprit, clutching onto the metal railing and looking down at the water separating underneath the ship's stern. The wind guided the yordle's ears in its direction as he took deep breaths of fresh sea breeze to calm his vexed composure.

"_Don't worry, Rumble." _Ziggs thought to himself. _"I'm comin' for ya! There's no way you're dyin' on my watch again…"_

Ziggs could only hope that this wouldn't become a one-way trip.

His pseudo-meditation was brought to an end, however, when a scrawny hand placed itself on Ziggs's right shoulder.

"Ziggs," said an aged voice.

Startled, Ziggs turned and jumped back.

"Wah! Who are you!? I know Wujutsu! Hiiiiiya!" Ziggs yelled, assuming a makeshift fighting stance. As his eyed scanned the person in front of him, he regained his composure. It was another man, this time much, much older and his bare feet did not touch the ground. A large clock with rotating hands and cogs floated behind him as well. He wore a dark robe that draped over his body and tied above his waist. Layered over the robe was an immensely long beard coupled with the explosion of hair extending from his cranium, both of a bluish-white color. The champion was all too familiar to the now excited yordle.

"Wait a sec. You're…hey! You're that old guy that can do that thingy with time and stuff! I've seen you in the League!"

"My name is Z-"

"Zilman!"

"Zil-"

"No, Zilya!"

"It's Zile-"

"Zilean! Zilean! You can use bombs just like me! Oh! Oh! Bomb-five! Bomb-five!" Ziggs cheered enthusiastically, jumping up and down and waving his open palm up to the Chronokeeper. Deciding to indulge him, he returned the gesture.

"Your hyperactive reputation precedes you, Ziggs."

"Ha ha haha! You know about me!?"

"Of course. You've become the newest addition to the League of Legends, I know."

"You know about that? Wait…so does _everyone_ know about that!?"

"But of course. At least, a formidable amount of people do. A new champion inducted to the League of Legends is a great event in history."

Ziggs pulled his ears down over his face in embarrassment, assuming that everyone knew about his interaction with Rumble. Zilean looked down at the now reserved yordle in confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing…sooooo uuhhhh, whatchya doin' on this ship, anyways? Don't ya have other stuff to do than go to Bandle?"

"I brought myself here to meet you, Ziggs."

"Just me? D'awww, I'm blushing!"

The interaction between the champions was beginning to garner views and attention on the main deck of the ship, violating their privacy.

"We have very important matters to discuss. Come, we mustn't waste any time." With that, Zilean turned and floated towards the entrance to the accommodation area.

"Oh? We do? Hey, wait! We can go to my cabin!" Ziggs yelled, chasing after the Chronokeeper.

With respect emanating from every follicle of Ziggs's fur, he guided the floating man to his quarters, opening the door for him and inviting him to sit at one of the barrels across the room. The wooden room offered a queen-sized bed, a shelf, drawers and a circular window over a table and two barrels that served as chairs.

Slowly sitting, Zilean trailed Ziggs with his eyes as the eager yordle closed the door and ran to the other barrel, jumping onto it and sitting down, looking up at the serious man.

"So! What's up?" Ziggs asked casually, trying not to show too much excitement from the mere presence of one of his favorite, seasoned champions of the League.

"…" Zilean guided his hand along his lengthy beard, losing himself in thought.

"E-erm…" Ziggs felt uneasy, sweating and becoming increasingly nervous. Was the Chronokeeper unhappy with him?

The ship's slight swaying coupled the sound of creaking boards around the room. The lingering silence created an unsettling atmosphere as the morning sunlight shone into the room through the porthole. Ziggs kicked the barrel's side with his heels.

"Hmmm…"

"Keep starin' at me like that, old man, and I'll have to throw somethin' at ya!" Ziggs joked.

"Even _I_ am still indecisive. Will you really be able to change the future?"

"Change the future…so, you know about my Judgment then?" Ziggs's ears leaned back as Zilean nodded.

"Quite. It was I who informed the summoners of this future before your Judgment in the first place. Had they not known, there would be no way of stopping it."

"So it was _you_ who put me to sleep in the Reflection Chamber!"

"Not I. I do not have the ability to do that."

"I don't think I'll ever know…" Ziggs rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

"Ziggs, tell me. How far would you go to change the future for Rumble?" Zilean asked seriously. Ziggs thought for a moment. The answer was all too clear.

"Anything… Anything! I'd do anything!" Ziggs pressed hands against the table, lifting himself from the barrel seat in exclamation. "Anything to have that little, blue bomber back in my arms…"

Ziggs looked down at his extended arms, the feeling of emptiness returning.

"And what will you do when you enter Bandle City, hm?"

"What'll I do? Well that's easy! I'll just…hmm…y'know, I haven't really thought things out that far."

"I assumed as much. The future has not changed. At least, the one you are creating now has not."

"What do ya mean?"

"If you go to Bandle City now, you will create a future…most unpleasant."

"But…I'm tryin' to stop an unpleasant future!"

"You have stopped one. But your duty now is to create another, more suitable future. Not just for you and Rumble but for other, innocent lives."

"…you know everything, don't you?" Ziggs's ears drooped down in discomfiture.

"Your relationship with Rumble will play a key role in this endeavor, Ziggs. We have no time for embarrassment."

"Pretty serious about this, aren't ya?"

"There is no worse feeling than allowing a tragic end to unfold after it has already been foreseen. It is a feeling of…great helplessness."

"Then what am I supposed to do!? I thought I could just talk to Rumble about it, swoon him over and wrap it up!"

"If it was that easy I would not be here to guide you. You need assistance if you are to change the course of history I see."

Ziggs looked towards the porthole. Zilean was the one who gave the summoners his vision and they projected it in Ziggs's mind as a dream. Now he was here to guide Ziggs on his journey back home to make things right. He couldn't pass off on the offer; Zilean was in this just as much as Ziggs was.

"Well then guide away, old man!" Ziggs chuckled.

"Remember, Ziggs, my words here will change your future if you heed them. I will do my best to instruct you. Are you ready?"

"Wait!" Ziggs jumped off the barrel, rummaging through his luggage and retrieving a paper and pencil. He brought the supplies back to the table and nodded rapidly. "Ok, go!"

Zilean cleared his throat. "Keep in mind Tristana. She has played a large role in Rumble's emotional recovery after your leave. Do not let jealousy overcome you when you find that Rumble's bond with her has grown exponentially."

"Tristana, eh? …hmph." Ziggs scribbled on his paper. "Right! Ok! What else?"

"Do not ring Mr. Cherriman's doorbell, run away and leave a firecracker behind."

"Aaaawww, but I was lookin' forward to doin' that again!"

"His heart has grown weak in his old age. Do not risk his health any more than it already is."

"Fiiiiiine." Ziggs pouted, scribbling again.

"Ah, and something very important that you must keep in mind at _all_ times."

"What's that?"

Zilean leaned in closer towards Ziggs, solemnity lining every wrinkle in his face.

"Do NOT anger Rumble, nor discourage him under ANY circumstance."

"Anger the guy? But it's always just playful banter between us!"

"He is…fragile now. You of all people should know of his condition after you left for Piltover, yes?"

"Don't remind me…" Ziggs said gloomily, recalling the night he dreamt about Rumble's rampage through his workshop. "…that nightmare's gonna be in my head for a while…"

"Do you understand me, Ziggs? This is very important."

"Yeah, yeah! Don't piss him off and don't bring his hope down. I'm on it! I gotchya! What else?"

"Do not rush this process. Even if you are not successful when you arrive, you still have time and opportunities to change the future. Do not get impatient with him or anything else for that matter."

"Impatient? I'm not impatient!"

"…" Zilean cocked an eyebrow down to the yordle.

"…ok! Well, maybe a little. Fine, fine, fine! Whatever…anything else?"

"One more thing. Of everything I've explained to you just now, Ziggs, you _must_ remember this or your fate will be sealed."

Ziggs gulped in nervousness, his pencil against the paper.

"In your time of peril, you must open your heart no matter who is around."

"Open my heart? Time of peril? Da hell's gonna happen when I get to Bandle!?"

"That is not for me to say. Not anymore. Now, let us review everything we've gone over, shall we?" Zilean crossed his legs. Ziggs groaned.

"Yes, teach…" Ziggs raised his paper to eye level and cleared his throat. "Ok! Things to keep in mind when trying to score with Rumble:"

Zilean rolled his eyes.

"Don't get jealous of Tristana for getting all buddy-buddy with Rumble, don't give Mr. Cherriman a heart attack, don't piss off or discourage Rumble, don't get impatient when things don't go my way aaaaaaaand 'open my heart in my time of peril'! Sound about right?" Ziggs looked up at the nodding Chronokeeper.

"Quite." Zilean closed his eyes and sat upright. "…the future is changing sporadically. I must know, Ziggs. Will you be mindfulness of these words…from an 'old man' like me?"

"Hah! Of course I will!" Ziggs cheered. "You're one of the coolest champions in the League! You can use bombs, make time all funny and even bring people back from the dead! You're awesome!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it an actual resurrection…"

"If we ever teamed up together we could be called somethin' like…'Team Ziggsean!' Haha! Oh! Can I get your autograph!?" Ziggs flipped over the piece of paper and slid the supplies across the table, nodding.

"An autograph? From me? Am I a celebrity now?" Zilean laughed softly.

"You are to me!" Ziggs said, giving him a wholehearted smile. Zilean looked back, unable to contain his own smile at the sudden change of treatment. Taking the pencil into his hand, he took his time scribbling on the paper before passing it back.

"There you are."

Swiftly taking the paper back, Ziggs looked at it in awe. In fancy cursive handwriting, Zilean wrote:

"_You're the bomb! –Zilean"_

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Haha! Oh, I can't wait to frame this! Rumble's gonna be so jealous!"

"Ahem…" Zilean cleared his throat loudly.

"I-I mean…I won't rub it in his face or anything! Hehe…"

"I'll be on my way to the gallery if you need any further assistance. Did you wish to join me?" Zilean offered, getting up from the barrel and floating towards the door.

"Nah! Love to, but I can't! I gotta rehearse my act for when I get to Bandle! Using THIS!" Ziggs held up the piece paper.

"Very well. Good luck, Ziggs. I hope my instruction will ensure a brighter future."

"It will! I'll make sure of it!"

Zilean closed the door behind him, leaving Ziggs alone in the middle of his cabin. He stared at the autograph left for him then at the steps on the other side of the yellow paper. This paper would be important to him and he'd need to keep it safe. He stopped at his first note.

"Tristana…just what the hell are ya up to, huh?" Ziggs asked himself.

* * *

A lone yordle sat at his workbench inside his workshop, staring diligently at a postcard. It was a letter from Piltover sent to Bandle City and mass distributed to the public, making some headlines as the news of their new champion was exciting for all. But this yordle couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation. An unsettling comfort tightened his chest at the thought of Ziggs's return to Bandle. But why? Shouldn't he be just as happy as everyone else?

A door slammed open behind him.

"Hey, Rumble! You get the good news!?" Tristana asked in a rush, holding a copy of the postcard.

"…" Rumble didn't move.

"Ziggs is coming to visit Bandle! Just like I told you he would!"

"…"

Tristana walked through the messy workshop, kicking scrap parts aside and approached the frozen yordle.

"Aren't you excited about seeing Ziggs again?"

"Huh? What? Oh. Yeah, I…uhh...guess so." Rumble said solemnly. Tristana sighed, realizing her progress with Rumble was starting to be thrown out the window. She wanted Rumble to be happy when Ziggs was mentioned but the sudden notification of Ziggs's eventual arrival back into Bandle was reverting that.

Tristana wrapped her arms around Rumble's shoulders from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"C'mon, cheer up! This'll give you and Ziggs a chance to catch up! I'm sure you two will go back to the way things were the minute he gets off that ship!"

Tristana tried her best to be cheerful around Rumble, however, even she knew that things were going to be unsteady between him and Ziggs. Just how long would it take for Rumble to be happy around Ziggs again?

"Maybe… Wonder if he'll be the same Ziggs I remember. What if he's changed? What if Piltover's gotten to his head? You think he even wants to see me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course he does! Who wouldn't want to see your adorable face, anyway?" Tristana smiled, kissing Rumble's cheek. Her affectionate gestures towards him were getting more passionate as time went on and Rumble could see it. His face blushed at the kiss as he looked away from her.

"Heh, yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard _that_ one before!"

"It's true!" Tristana released Rumble's shoulders and walked around next to him, leaning against his workbench. "Me and Teemo were told to find some big game out in the forests for the feast Bandle's planning. We're gonna bring back a big sucker and roast it over a huge bonfire! Make sure you're there, alright?"

"You and Teemo going on another mission? Surprise, surprise." Rumble said, rolling his eyes. Tristana sighed.

"C'mon Rumble, I told you it's nothing like that!"

"I see him ogling you up with his spyglass all the time!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again!" Tristana begin to walk away from in frustration, returning to the open doorway. She stopped before exiting the workshop.

"And put Ziggs's lab back together! It's been months!" She slammed the door behind her, leaving Rumble to his lonesome again.

Rumble sighed deeply, flipping the postcard in his hand. A logo of Piltover was branded at the top right corner of it. The logo was more than just signifying Piltover; it was a reminder to Rumble that Ziggs was affiliated with them from now on. He was siding with the enemy and now they made him their own. It was as if they stole a piece of Rumble himself away and shipped it to Piltover to do unspeakable things. Just what the hell were they doing to Ziggs over there?

"Please, Ziggs…"

Rumble let the postcard fall onto his desktop as he pushed back on his seat, retrieving Ziggs's workshop key from his top drawer. Standing up, he began his to exit his own workspace, destined to undo the mistakes he made the day Ziggs left.

"…don't go changing on me."

* * *

"Hey, Rumble! How's it hangin'? Wanna make out sometime? I-I mean, _hang_ out?" Ziggs asked the blue pillow in his hands.

"Naahh, too obvious. Hmm…ah! Hey, Rumble, are you a wrench?"

"…" The pillow fell limp in his hands.

"…because you're makin' my head spin! Ah? Aaahh? Nah, too corny. Hmmm…Aha!"

Ziggs bent down onto one knee, holding the pillow in the air.

"Hear my soul speak! Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service!"

Ziggs shook the pillow and imitated Rumble's voice. "Oh, Ziggs~! You have such a way with words! I'm totally swooned!"

"Sssshh!" Ziggs put a finger to the pillow's soft surface. "No more words! Just make sweet, SWEET love to me, Rumble!"

The daydreaming yordle crashed his lips against the pillow, holding it tightly in his arms.

"Mmmm….Mmmmfff….Mmmmnnn...Rumble…."

Soon enough, the yordle began rolling around along the wooden ground, never letting the defenseless pillow out of his grasp.

"Ahem!"

"HUH!?" Ziggs was startled by the loud, interrupting sound by the doorway of the cabin, revealing Zilean with his arms crossed looking down at the frozen yordle. He almost felt embarrassed for him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ziggs immediately stood up from the ground and hid the ravaged pillow behind his back.

"W-w-would you knock before barging in!? I'm kinda busy here! Jeez!"

"I…can tell."

"That's no fair! You saw this comin', didn't ya!?" Zilean couldn't help but laugh at his correct assumption.

"Quite possibly, hmhmhm. Now, get to bed, you. It's late and a tired mind slows the body."

"What are you, my mom!? It's not that late! Is it…?" Ziggs turned around to look out the cabin's porthole. Zilean was right, the skies were black with twinkling stars and the sea blended into the dark night that reflected the shining moon. "Oops…I guess it is."

"The ship will arrive in Bandle City tomorrow afternoon. We'll go over what I instructed you beforehand so make sure you get enough sleep to be awake tomorrow, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine! I will…" Ziggs kept his back towards Zilean, waiting for him to exit the room. The Chronokeeper kept his arms crossed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…what!?"

"You're wasting my time! Go to sleep!" Zilean ordered.

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going!" Ziggs pouted, throwing the pillow back onto the bed before jumping onto it himself, situating his body under the sheets.

"Hm? You're not changing into something more comfortable?"

"Forget about it! These sheets are dirty anyways! I bet they're crawlin' with bed bugs!"

"It's your bed, not mine."

Ziggs adjusted himself until found a comfortable position, pulling the blanket over his body and up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Ziggs. I'll see you in the morning." Zilean softly patted the yordle's head before turning around.

"Wait!"

"Oh? What is it?" Ziggs grasped the top of the blanket tightly.

"Would you tell me a bedtime story?" the yordle asked, giving the Chronokeeper and heartfelt smile.

"Aren't you getting a little old for bedtime stories, Ziggs?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Ziggs nodded his head rapidly. Zilean sighed.

"…If I must."

"Haha! Yes!" Ziggs wiggled himself deeper into the sheets.

Zilean floated back to the side of the bed, sitting cross legged in the air and brushing his beard.

"Now, let's see what I can recall…hmmm…ah! This is a short and simple one. Perfect for you, Ziggs."

The yordle bit the top of the blanket, anxiously waiting. Zilean cleared his throat, putting his hands on his knees.

"This is the story of the blue dot. It was just an ordinary blue dot, nothing special about it at all. Except for one thing…"

"…what's that?" Ziggs asked like a child.

"He was the _only_ blue dot around, lost in a sea of red dots. Everywhere it went, there would only be red dots. And while the red dots would always mingle with one another, they stayed away from the blue dot."

"But why!?"

"Because it wasn't red! It was different and unknown to the red dots so they kept away. The blue dot felt alone, an outcast. So it went out to go look for another blue dot."

"Did it ever find one?"

"Don't rush the story, Ziggs."

"Sowwy." The yordle covered his mouth with the blanket.

"Ahem. The blue dot searched endlessly and aimlessly through the sea of red dots hoping to find another blue dot. Days, weeks, months passed and not a single sign of a blue dot. But then one day, as if from thin air, another dot appeared in the crowd. It wasn't red or blue."

"What color was it!?"

"It was yellow. A yellow dot amongst the red dots. It too was abandoned by the red dots and was searching for another yellow dot. But as the blue and yellow dots came closer together, they did not stray away from each other because they were of a different color. In fact, they did the opposite! They hung onto one another, one beside the other. It wasn't the color either dot was expecting but they were still happy to have one another. They were so happy that they merged together into one, single dot!"

"Whoa!"

"A single, green dot. And it was the most amazing thing the red dots had ever seen. It was so new and exciting. Then suddenly, the red dots all scattered away."

"Where'd they go?"

"They went to find other dots!"

"Oh…" Ziggs yawned.

"Soon they found orange dots and purple dots, pink dots and brown dots! Everyone found a different dot to be happy with. And as all the dots came together in harmony, it was the most beautiful spectrum of colors that anyone had ever seen in their entire lives. And that is the story of the blue dot. The moral of the story you might ask? Hmhmhm. The moral is that love can be found in any form. Shape, size…and color. You mustn't worry of what others think of you so long as you are happy with the one you're with. This is applicable to anyone! That even includes…"

Zilean looked down at Ziggs who was now softly slumbering on his side. "…you."

The Chronokeeper let out a breath of relief and took a moment to see the hyperactive yordle finally tame. He had to admit, it was a heartwarming sight to see, as if he was caring for his own child. But Ziggs wasn't a child; he was a young adult, entrusted with the duty of changing the future to save innocent lives, including his own.

"To think such a heavy burden has been placed on such small shoulders…"

Zilean reached over Ziggs, grabbing the second pillow beside him and lifting the covers slowly, sliding the pillow next to the yordle. Almost instinctively, Ziggs wrapped his arms around the pillow in his sleep, nuzzling his face into it.

It didn't matter how old Zilean was, champions as young and small as Ziggs fighting to the death on the Fields of Justice was unnerving to him. The League would be relentless towards him and he would find that out the hard way.

As Zilean turned in the air to exit the cabin, he took one last look at the slumbering yordle before quietly closing the wooden door.

"Goodnight, Ziggs…and Godspeed."

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoy this story, or simply want to leave any comment about it, don't be afraid to drop a review with your opinion! User and Guest reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
